Lost Souls (UP FOR ADOPTION PM me to let me know & give me credit)
by LittleLawLover
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. PM me to let me know and give me credit for the idea. The pain of Cora's death pounded in Law's heart & head. Never again did he feel like he was going to be whole. But forms of healing can come in all sorts of shapes & sizes, even some you'd never expect. His comes in the form of a baby and fatherhood. (babyFemHarry, DaddyLaw, magical AU, slight worldbuilding)
1. Lost Souls

Lost Souls

The pain was terrible. It stabbed into Law's heart and mind over and over and over until he thought that he was going to pass out. He had lost Corazon. The one and only person he had come to love since his family had been murdered. The one who had given him back his heart. And now he was truly alone in the world. Corazon was dead.

He laid staring up at the sky on the beach of Swallow Island. At some point he had made it to this island. He couldn't remember how though. All he knew at the moment was pain and tears and that he had to get away from Doflamingo. The man never came after him. He had expected the man to come and kill him. That had been hours ago. The blonde man never showed up. The Navy must have had something to do with that since they were in the area.

Now he had to decide where he was going to go. He didn't know. He knew that he had to be careful where he went. Doflamingo obliviously had spies all over the place. Never would he have imagined the man would have an informant in the Navy. Now the Navy really couldn't be trust. Not that he trusted them much to begin with. But with Vergo in the Navy they weren't going to be any help to him.

At the very least he was grateful that Swallow Island gave him a place to stay for the moment. He needed to figure out what he was going to do now, other than get revenge for Corazon's murder. But that wouldn't be for quite a while. He needed to become stronger. He needed to learn how to use his Devil Fruit. How did anyone do that anyway? He didn't think there was an instruction manual for it. So was it just trail and error?

He knew that his Devil Fruit cured or would cure his illness.

Lifting up his hand, he stared at the white spots on them. They weren't getting any smaller. But he didn't feel as bad as he did either. So did that mean he was cured? He wasn't sure. And he had no one to ask. All he had from Corazon was the Devil Fruits weren't magic and didn't work like it.

He needed to figure out how it worked. Sitting up, he looked around the island. It was nighttime. He was surrounded by nothing but forest, beach, and sea. The moon was covered so trying to make his way into a town wasn't going to work well tonight. So he decided to just sit there and work on trying to figure how his Devil Fruit worked.

"Let's see," Law said to himself. He held his palms up. He thought about how Corazon used his. It seemed to just happen automatically. Or did it? Turning his palms over, a swirl of light brown cloud spun around the palm of his right hand. His eye widened. Then seemingly of its own free will, the smoke spread out around him, creating a light blue sphere over him. It reached out only a half a foot from his body. He jumped; shocked that something had actually happened. The sphere disappeared.

He looked at his palm again before turning it back down to try and do it again. Be before he could do anything cries of a baby penetrated his ears. Kneading his eyebrows he wondered who would be out here this late with a baby. He tried to ignore the cries, thinking its parents would soon calm the baby down. But it never came. The baby just kept crying and crying. With an annoyed growl, Law pushed himself to his feet and headed off towards the cries. They lead him into the forest.

Sudden shift from an owl taking fight made him jump. His heart pounded in his chest, only calming down after he took a deep breath. He continued on towards the cries. They came closer and closer the farther he walked into the woods. Then he found it. The baby was laying in a small opening in the forest, wrapped up in a white blanket. Kneading his eyebrows in confusion, he looked around to see if the baby's parents were near. "Hello?!"

No one answered.

"Is anyone there?" Law tried again. Only crickets responded to his calls. But they were no help. It wasn't like they could tell him who this baby belonged to. He stepped closer to the baby. Kneeling down, he tilted his head. The clouds above parted, giving the moon the chance to beam down on the baby. It only made him more confused to see a lightning shape scar on the kid's forehead. The scar seemed rather fresh, too. He touched the scar. It was warm. Luckily there was no blood. The baby stopped crying at his touch. His breath hitched in his lungs upon seeing the baby's striking green eyes. They were light, sparkling with tears, and peered into his soul. It unnerved him. He jumped up and started to walk away. He spun back around when the baby started crying again. Kneeling back beside the baby he said. "Why did I come back?"

The baby wiggled.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" Law asked. "I really can tell. I guess there's only one way of finding out." He reached and opened the blanket. He then popped open the snaps on the bottom of the outfit the baby was wear, noticing it was nice and fuzzy, and then opened the diaper. He closed it all back up. "So you're a girl. And you need changing, too. I guess that's why you were crying." He looked around again, still no sight of anyone else. "And apparently abandon. Or are your parents around? And why am I talking to you like you're going to answer me?"

The baby fussed and wiggling.

"You're probably hungry, too," Law said. "But I don't even have food for myself let alone a baby." He looked around once more then sighed heavily. Despite how bad he felt right now, he knew he couldn't just leave the kid out here to die. He was surprised the kid was even still alive. Then he had no idea how long she had been out here. Her fussing became cries. "Fine. I'll see if I can find someone that will give you something to eat."

Law scooped the baby into his arms, careful to support her head as he remembered newborns were very fragile and couldn't hold up their heads yet. Much to his delight the baby wasn't a new born. Though he couldn't tell exactly hold old she was. He never was around babys much, just mostly his younger sister. The thought of her made his heart clench. He missed her a lot. Brushing the past from his mind, he stood up and headed back out of the forest to where he was on the beach. He figured it would best to walk along the beach so he didn't get lost in the forest.

He walked for a mile, his legs burning from having to walk in the sand, before finally coming upon a small cluster of houses. He walked up to one, the only one, which still had a light on. He knocked on the door until someone answered it.

"Wha's goin' on?! Do ya have any idea ho' late it is?!" a shaggy bearded man opened the door and glared down at Law. "Wha' the heck 'u want, kid?!"

"I need some food for her," Law said.

"You can't be serious," the man said.

The baby cried and shifted closer to Law's chest.

"Please, she's hungry and I have no money to feed her," Law said. "Can't you just-"

"No!" the man snapped. He moved to slam the door shut but a woman appeared and held the door open.

"Honestly, Jeb," she said. "Why must you be such a grump?"

"Maybe cuz it's one o'clock in da morn'?" Jeb muttered.

"You weren't asleep anyway," she said before turning a smile to Law. "Please, do come in." She stepped aside, pushing Jeb along with her, and allowed Law to enter the house.

Law glanced around. It was a simple house. A small table with four chairs sat in the middle of the kitchen. Some toys were scatter on the floor in front of a worn couch and a worn chair. Clearly they had kids. A few doors that led to other rooms, hopefully one a bathroom.

"I'll get the baby some milk," the woman said. "Please have a seat at the table."

Law nodded and moved over to the table. He sat there, bouncing the baby lightly while waiting for the milk. The man grumbled to himself and disappeared into another room. From the closed door he could still hear some kind of banging going on in the room.

"Forgive Jeb. He's just a bit tired from working all night on his woodworks," the woman said. She walked over to him and handed him a small bottle. "I think this will do. She doesn't look all that old."

"You can tell she's a girl?" Law took the bottle and brought the nipple up to the baby's lips. She didn't take it at first, but soon let the nipple settled into her mouth and drank. Her eyes locked onto Law and sparkled.

"I can," the woman said. "I'm a mother after all. We have two kids. Our youngest is probably about six months older than this little one. That's why we still have bottles laying around. And I must say, your sister is quite adorable."

"She's not my sister," Law said.

"Oh? Then why do you have her?" she asked.

"I found her out in the forest," Law said. "I think she was abandon."

"Oh, dear me." The woman placed a hand to her chest. "The poor dear. We'll have to contact the proper authorities in the morning."

Law's heart clenched. He didn't like the idea of getting the Navy involved at all. His eyes dropped down to the baby. Her eyes were still staring at him. It made his heart flutter. And it made him question why he wanted to suddenly keep her. He was still just a kid himself. A kid seeking revenge. He couldn't possibly take care of a baby while trying to reach his goal. No he would have to let this woman hand the baby over to the Navy. She can be put in an orphanage until it's determined whether she was truly abandoned or not. His stomach growled reminding him that it's been hours since he last ate.

"Goodness." The woman chuckled. "I guess she's not the only one who's hungry. I'll fix you up something to eat right away."

"That's not necessary," Law said.

"Of course it is." The woman moved around the kitchen, gathering up supplies. "It's not trouble at all. I can't just feed one child while letting another go hungry. It'll be just a few moments. And call me Anna."

"Sure," Law said. He really didn't want food from her but his empty stomach changed his mind. Soon the spicy smell of rice, peas, and shrimp filled the air. He gladly dug into the pile of food he placed out for her on the table. His tongue didn't taste the food though. He figured he was still upset about Corazon.

"See? You were hungry," Anna said.

"Thanks," Law said. "It was good."

"You're welcome," Anna said. "How about I fix up the couch and you two can sleep here tonight? We have a bassinet she can sleep in until we can get the authorities involved."

Law opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it to consider his options. He was a bit tired and could use a nice, warm place to sleep for a few hours. But what did he really want to do with the kid? The thought of leaving her to the Navy and in an orphanage didn't set well with him. At the same time he knew he couldn't take her with him. She was a baby. Or could he? Plenty of other people have taken babies on the open sea and they survived fine. He dropped his eyes down to her. Maybe he should just sleep on it. It was never wise making rash decisions when tired. And right now he was too exhausted from the day to even think clearly. Maybe that was it. He just wasn't thinking clearly. Sleep would make him see that keeping a baby with him was a very stupid idea. "Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer. But I'd like her to stay beside me."

"If you really want that," Anna said. She stepped away from the table and disappeared into another room. A few minutes later she appeared with a few items in her hands. She placed the blanket and pillow on the couch before picking up a diaper from the bassinet she had set out. "She'll need changed after she eats. I've put a few more diapers in the bassinet if she needs to be changed later. I might not wake up being in another room but if you need me feel free to wake me up."

"I think I can manage just fine," Law said.

"Very well then," Anna said. "If there's nothing else you need, I should be getting back to sleep."

"I'm fine," Law said.

"The bathroom's just right there," Anna said pointing to the closed door beside the one Jeb disappeared into before disappearing into her room.

Law glanced back down at the baby. She was finishing up the bottle quickly and was becoming tired. That reminded him that he was going to have to burp her. So when she finished he placed her over his shoulder and patted her back until she burped. "That's a good gir…what am I saying?"

Slipping out of the chair, he walked over to the couch to change the girl. While he was doing that, she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and placed her in the bassinet before using the bathroom and laying down on the couch. He closed his eyes to sleep but noticed quickly that he kept looking down at her. His mind spun like a hurricane for several minutes before he finally was able to drift off to sleep.

His dreams were scattered. He dreamed of Corazon still being alive. The man was wandering through some form of garden. He watched as Corazon squatted down and held out his hands. Then a little girl ran into his open arms. Though Law couldn't see her face he knew she was a girl because of the light blue and white trimmed dress she was wearing.

 _"You're such a cute little girl!" Corazon said. "You're daddy has taken such good care of you!"_

 _"Granpa Corozoon!" the girl chirped._

Law couldn't help but smile at the girl mispronouncing Corazon's name. Then it hit him. She had said, or meant to say, Grandpa. But why? Why was this girl calling him Grandpa?

 _"You mean for a pirate?"_

Law looked up to the third voice. His eyes widened with shock. He was looking at himself. His older self that is.

 _"Daddy!" the girl chirped._

 _"Are you bothering Granpa Corozoon?" Law asked._

 _"I love, Granpa!" she said._

 _"I know you do," Law said._

"What the heck is going on here?!" Law asked himself. "Hey! Someone tell me what's going on!"

They didn't answer him. More people, unfamiliar people, gathered around them, chatting happily and playing with the girl.

Law gasped and shot up. His breathing was heavy but slowly settled back down to normal. His eyes drifted down to the sleeping baby. He laid down on his side, his eyes still on her, and debated whether or not his dream was telling her to take care of her. He found himself reaching out for the girl. Touching her warm cheek with his fingertip, her hand came up and grasp his finger. His heart flooded with warmth and affection. In that split second, he fell in love with her. He knew that he couldn't abandon her. They had a bond. A bond of being all alone in the world, of being lost souls. He wouldn't leave her behind. It was going to be hard, but he was taking her with him.

Glancing out the window, he noticed that it wasn't yet sunrise. He had to move quickly. He needed to gather up supplies here and leave before the woman had time to get a hold of the Navy. He jumped up. Pulling his shoes back on, he wondered round the house, taking a few things he knew he would need. Some things he knew he would have to get from a store. But for now, he just needed a few items and get out of here. He grabbed some food for himself, two bottles that were drying near the sink, a can of formula, the diapers the woman had left, and the blanket he cut and reshaped into a carrier for her. When he got to a store he would buy or steal a proper carrier. But for now he could only manage with what he had. He figured they had one with having kids of their own but assumed it was in their bedroom. He wouldn't risk going in there and waking them up.

Picking up the girl, he opened the door and stepped out into the salty morning air. Glancing around to make sure no one was around to watch him, he slipped off into the early morning, making his way to the other side of the island, hoping the man and woman wouldn't come looking for them. The baby fussed as if upset by his rushed emotions. "Hush now, Lami. You'll be fine. I promise I _am_ going to take very good care of you. Do you like your name? Lami was my sister. I think she would be honored if you took her name. So that's why I'm giving to you. I hope you like it."

Lami giggled as if telling him she liked it.

Law smiled. No longer did he feel so alone in the world. He had purpose once again in his life. He just hoped it was the correct choice. His eyes looked up at the stars in the sky. One sparkled brightly at him as if telling him he had made the right decision.

 **People probably won't like this. But I'm going to give it a try. I'm just not good with stories here. So I may or may not finish this.**


	2. A Bear & 2 Bullies

A Bear & 2 Bullies

By the time Law had reached the next town on Swallow Island the sun was already up. It burned against his skin, making him sweat from still wearing his cloak from being on…his thoughts trailed off. He didn't want to think about what had recently happened. He had things to take care of now. He had Lami with him. He needed to get more supplies for her and then figure out what he was going to do next.

The crashing of the waves on the beach was soon replaced with the noise from the town he was entering into. Several people wandered in and out of buildings as they went about their morning routines. Law stiffened. His mind raced with questions. Was anyone going to notice they weren't related? Was someone going to try and take Lami away from him? Would they just think they were brother and sister? What would he do if someone tried to stop him? Or asked about their parents? He glanced over at the docks. There were a few ships there. But they were way too big for him to work alone. And there was Lami he had to consider. If pirates were onboard the ships or close by, they could hurt her if he tried to take over a ship by himself.

Carefully, he continued through the town. His body started to relax when he found no one seemed to really care that he was there. They only gave him a few curious glances before they moved on. He guessed they were use to seeing kids on their own. There were plenty running around. And from the looks of their ragged clothes, they were probably orphans themselves. It made him feel better knowing he would blend in well enough. He continued on through the town, carefully taking in everything detail he could.

He continued on through the growing busier town, looking for a shop that would hold some baby supplies. Eventually, he found it. It was a small, quiet little shop with baby stuff decorating the window displays on each side of the white door. With a gulp, he entered into the store. The smell of baby powder greeted him upon entering. Looking around, he found only one person was inside at the moment. The woman was sitting behind the checkout counter with her nose in a book. Looking up, she pushed her glasses higher on her nose and gave him an unsure glance over.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"No," Law said. "I'm just looking around."

"Okay," the woman drawled. She slowly dropped her eyes back down to her book.

Law walked farther into the store, his eyes trailing over everything in sight, while occasionally glancing back at the woman. She kept looked over at him as well. Turning his eyes back to the baby supplies he noticed the prices. "Geez. Being a baby is expensive."

Lami cooed at him.

Law smiled down at her, his arm cradling under her in case his quickly made sling decided to break. He wanted to take some items right now. But with the store clerk constantly looking over at him, he decided it wasn't the best time. He didn't need to get arrest. That would lead to the authorities figuring out they were both orphans. Who knows what would happen to them then. He didn't want to think about it. He guessed they would be separated. He wasn't going to let that happen. So he left the store, deciding he'd come back later. Perhaps he could find a safe place to hide Lami and break into the shop to get what he needed for her.

Walking on down the streets his stomach rumbling reminded him that he needed to eat as well. So he left the town. Making his way north, he came to a small hill with a single tree where he could see people coming up on him from all directions. He walked up the hill and sat down. Keeping Lami in his lap the best he could, he took off his cloak and bunched it up before laying it on the ground. He then laid her between it and himself, hoping it would prevent her from rolling away if she as old enough to do that. "I really need to figure out how old you are."

Law dug into his stash of food he stole from the woman and man. Sinking his teeth into an apple, he weighed his options. He really needed to get a ship, then a crew, and become stronger. But how was he going to do all of that and with a baby around? Chewing on the apple he thought it might be best to get a crew first. That way he could have someone else to help him watch over Lami. It would have to be someone he could trust. So what was the best way to get someone to trust you and you trust them? He wasn't sure. He felt like his trust in people was broken beyond repair.

The wind started blowing, bring the salty smell of the sea to his nose. Just as he finished up his apple Lami started crying. "You hungry or wet?"

Law picked her up and checked her diaper. "Nope not wet."

She stopped crying and giggled.

"I guess you just wanted to be held, huh?" Law smiled. Lifting up his hand, he tapped her nose. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his and pulled his digit to her mouth. His heart fluttered when she suckled on his finger. Their peaceful moment was interrupted by the cries of a soft yet scared voice.

"S-stop it!"

Law looked up. His eyebrows drew together upon seeing a white bear, wearing clothes, running away from two boys that looked about his age.

"You're such a little freak!" one of the boys' said.

"What's with the outfit?!" the other one asked. "Animals don't wear clothes!"

The first one tackled the bear then kicked the creature in its ribs.

Anger burned inside of Law. He stood up and took one step towards them. He paused when Lami shifted in his arms. A curse flew out of his mouth. He couldn't fight while holding a baby. Looking around he reluctantly decided to leave her up against the tree's root. Tucking this cloak up beside her in hopes she wouldn't roll away. "You stay right there. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Law pushed himself to his feet and ran down the small hill.

"Your face looks so stupid!" the first one said. He pulled his foot back for another kick. "What are you anyway?!"

Law dove for the boy just as he started to swing his boot at the bear. The boy gasped, his air leaving his lungs. Law pushing him to the ground then swung a punch at his nose. Blood shot out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the other boy yelled.

Law looked back just in time to see him take a dive at him. The boy pushed him to the ground but he easily used the momentum to throw the boy off of him. He leaped to his feet. With a roundhouse kick, he nailed the second boy on the chin.

"You little creep!" the first boy shouted.

Law turned. Waiting for the boy to come at him, he kicked out his foot at the last second. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach and sank to the ground. Checking to make sure they weren't going to attack him again, he walked over to the bear. Kneeling down he checked the bear's wounds. They didn't look serious at all. Just some scrapes mostly. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." The bear nodded, tears staining its fur. "Th-thank you."

"No problem," Law said. He glanced over at the other two. They were still clutching their injured bodies. He brought his eyes back to the bear, stood up, and walked back over to the tree. He exhaled when he found Lami sound asleep right where he had left her. He sat down beside her. He glanced up when the bear's shadow appeared over him. "What?"

"N-nothing." The bear turned its eyes to the baby.

Law tensed.

"She's cute," the bear said.

"Thanks," Law said.

"Could I sit with you?" The bear looked over his shoulder at the two boys still on the ground. "At least until they leave?"

"Sure." Law shrugged.

The bear sat down. "I'm…I'm Bepo."

"Law," Law said.

"Could I ask what the baby's name is?" Bepo asked.

"Lami," Law replied. "So what did you do to those two to get them to beat up on you like that?"

"Nothing," Bepo said. "They've just been picking on me because I'm a talking bear."

"Why can you talk?" Law asked.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head, a depressing aura radiated from his body.

Law blinked in confusion. "Um, okay."

"I'm a mink," Bepo said. "A polar bear mink."

"A mink? Don't think I ever heard of them before," Law said.

"We're a tribe of animals that live on the back of a giant elephant," Bepo said.

"Really?" Law asked.

Bepo nodded.

"Then why are you out here?" Law asked. "Shouldn't you be there?"

"I'm looking for my brother," Bepo said. "He left our home some time ago."

Law's heart lifted. Maybe this bear had a ship if he was looking for his brother. "Do you have a ship?"  
"I do." Bepo nodded. "They actually took it from me. I haven't been able to get it back yet."

"I see," Law said. "Don't worry. I'll get it back for you."

"You…you will?" Bepo asked.

"I will." Law nodded. "But I want to sail with you."

"You do?" Bepo asked. "What for?"

"I'm a pirate," Law said with more determination and pride than he thought possible. "I'm going to form my own crew and set sail. I assume since you're sailing a ship that you know how to navigate?"

"I can." Bepo nodded. "I've been studying navigation for a few years now so I can find my brother. I'd love to be your navigator. It can be my payment for you saving me from them."

Law chewed on the thought silently. On one hand the bear looked extremely weak from having two kids beating up on him. But on the other hand, bears did have incredible strength. If he could train Bepo like he was trained then having the bear around could be a very good thing. "Fine. You're now my navigator."

"Yes! I won't let you down!" Bepo said, his fur tinting pink.

Lami fussed.

Law picked her up and sat her in her lap, expecting her to stop fussing, but she didn't.

"What's wrong with her?" Bepo asked.

"Probably hungry." Law grabbed a bottle and mixed her up some formulate, hoping he didn't need to have to do anything special to it. He ran his eyes over the directions and found nothing abnormal. Shrugging, he placed the nipple to Lami's mouth. She took it. Her eyes examining Bepo as she drank.

"She's cute," Bepo said. "She your sister?"

"Something like that," Law said.

Lami smiled at the bear.

Bepo smiled back and reached his paw timidly towards her. His eyes light up when she took a hold of his fur.

"Guess she likes you," Law said.

"That's great," Bepo said.

"Hey! You with the spotted hat!"

Law looked up to find the two boys he had beaten up were standing close to them. He frowned for getting so distracted by Lami and Bepo. He didn't hear them walking up to them. He expected a fight. But what happened, he didn't expect.

"That was so amazing!"

Law lifted an eyebrow, finally taking time to look them over. The one who just spoke had shaggy light brownish red hair, wore dark sunglasses, and a green hat with a dark red bill. The other one wore a black and white hat with the word penguin across the front hiding his black hair. He couldn't see his eyes either since the hat covered them.

"We didn't expect a kid your size to be so strong!" the penguin hat said.

"I'm Shachi," the first boy said. He pointed his thumb at himself then jerked it at the boy standing beside him. "This is Penguin. Though you could probably already guess that from his hat."

"We real are impressed that you beat the both of us," Penguin said. His eyes dropped to the baby. "Cute kid."

"Thanks," Law said carefully.

"So where did you come from?" Shachi sat down in front of Law. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm just passing through mostly," Law said. He eyed Bepo. The bear shifted uncomfortable, but didn't seem to object to the boys being so close.

"Oh," Shachi said. "That's a bummer. We could really use someone like you in our gang."

"You're in a gang?" Law asked.

"Two of us isn't a gang, Shachi," Penguin said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Shachi snapped.

Lami cried at his outburst.

"There, there." Law rocked Lami until she settled back down.

"Moron," Penguin said. "You made the baby cry."

"I didn't mean to," Shachi said. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Law said. "But Bepo's a navigator."

"He is?" Shachi looked at the bear. "So that's why you have your own ship."

Bepo ducked his head.

"So you're setting out to sea," Penguin said. He sat down and kicked his feet out in front of him.

"Yeah." Law nodded. "But first I need to get supplies for Lami. I can't set sail without them."

"Then go buy some," Shachi said.

"I don't have any money," Law said.

"But you said you're a pirate," Bepo said. "You could just steal what you need."

"You're a pirate?!" Penguin and Shachi screamed.

Lami cried out again.

Law glared at them for upsetting her and started rocking her again. "Don't yell like that around her. And, yes, I'm a pirate."

"That's so amazing!" Shachi said.

"No wondering you kicked our butts so hard and easily," Penguin said rubbing his jaw.

"I've always thought about becoming a pirate!" Shachi said.

"Since when?" Penguin asked.

"Shut up! I have thought about being a pirate! I just never had the opportunity to become one!" Shachi said.

"So you're going to become one now?" Penguin asked.

"Why not?!" Shachi asked. "This guy is clearly strong enough to be one! So can we! It'll be fun!"

"Maybe," Penguin said. "Sailing all over the sea does sound like a great adventure. We'll be going up some of the best pirates on the sea though. Not to mention the Grandline. That's going to take a lot of power."

"I have a Devil Fruit," Law said.

"What?!" the three shrieked.

Lami shifted in Law's hold but settled back down to her bottle.

"What kind of Devil Fruit?" Bepo asked.

"It's called the Op Op Devil Fruit," Law said.

"What does that do?" Penguin asked.

"I'm not really sure yet," Law said. "But it can cure things."

"Cure things?" Shachi asked.

"Like a doctor," Law said. "I'm also a doctor. Or I will be one. I haven't completely my studies yet."

"Wow." Shachi whistled and leaned back on his hands. "Pirate, Devil Fruit user, doctor…you're going to make one heck of a pirate."

"Totally." Penguin nodded in agreement.

"We should totally form a pirate crew!" Shachi said.

Law lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It'll be amazing!" Shachi continued. "We already have a navigator and a ship!"

"My ship," Bepo grumbled.

"Hey, we're sorry about taking it from you," Shachi said.

"And we're sorry for beating up on you," Penguin said. "But we're friends now. So let's get along."

Bepo frowned.

"What do you say, um…what is your name?" Shachi asked.

"Law," Law said.

"Law." Shachi nodded. "You need a crew, don't you? It makes perfect since. We're strong. But we'll get stronger. Let us join your crew."

"I don't know," Law said. He looked at Bepo, earning a shrug from the bear. "If we do this, you can't ever hurt Bepo again."

"We won't!" they said. "We promise!"

"We'll need to gather up supplies before we set sail," Law said. "That'll mean stealing unless you have money to pay for it."

"Yeah!" Shachi and Penguin cheered. "And we don't have money! We can steal it!"

"That'll take a few days," Law said. "We're going to need a place to stay. Preferably a place where no adults will find us."

"No problem," Shachi said. "Penguin and I have this handled." They stood up. "Follow us."

Law exchanged looks with Bepo before gathering up his stuff and following after the two boys. He cautiously watched everything as they led him into the forest. He wondered where they were taking him but got his answer a few minutes later.

"Here we are," Shachi said.

Law glanced up at the tree house. It was placed between the two trunks of one tree that decided to grow funny. There were two small ramps leading up to the small porch.

"It's a tree house," Bepo said.

"Duh!" Penguin said. "Of course it is. Shachi and I built it ourselves. It's our fort. No one else comes here."

"It'll do just fine," Law said. He followed them up the ramps. Inside was an old trunk, some short wooden chairs to sit on, a small table, a bookshelf with only three books sitting on it and posters of people he didn't recognized but assume were some kind of band since they were holding instruments.

"Sorry we don't have a bed in here." Penguin sat down on the trunk and tapped it with the heel of his boot. "But this is full of blankets."

"It'll be fine," Law said.

"So what's the plan now?" Shachi asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"We'll take a few days to get all the supplies we need," Law said. "Does this island have a bookstore?"

"Yeah," Shachi said. "Why?"

"I need them for our journey," Law said. "I'm going to continue my doctor lesion myself."

"Can you do that?" Penguin asked.

"I was training to be a doctor before," Law said, unsure if he wanted to tell them his entire story yet. "Both my parents were doctors."

"I see," Shachi said. "And I'm guess becoming a doctor also has something to do with those white spots?"

"Yeah." Law nodded. "Something like that."

"So how are we going to go about getting the supplies?" Penguin asked.

"We should make a list," Law said. "Do you have some paper and a pencil?"

"We sure do." Shachi walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the items off one of the shelves.

They all gathered around the table and worked on a list of things they would need to take with them.

"That's good," Law said, running his eyes over the list. "I think we've just about got everything in order. Some stuff we can pick up later on. Now all we need to do is wait until dark."

"What for?" Bepo asked.

"It'll be a lot easier to steal things when people are in bed," Law said. "We'll be able to use the night as a cover also. We'll bring all the stuff back here."

"Then we go out tonight on our first pirate raid," Shachi said with a big grin.

"This is going to be so amazing!" Penguin cheered. "I can't wait to get out on the seas! I wonder what pirate crew we'll run into first!"

"We'll need to keep a close look out for the Navy," Shachi said. "And we'll have to keep a close look out for possible crewmembers."

"We need to think of what kind of crew we're going to be," Penguin said. "Should we all eat Devil Fruits?"

"You can if you want to," Shachi said. "I like being able to swim."

"I do too, but the powers of a Devil Fruit can be amazing," Penguin said.

"If you get an amazing one," Shachi said. "From what I heard you don't know what powers a Devil Fruit holds until you eat it. Too much of a risk for me."

"You're just scared," Shachi said.

"I have no trouble admitting that when it comes to Devil Fruits," Penguin said. "I'll stick with my normal way of fighting and leave the Devil Fruit stuff up to the captain."

"The captain?" Shachi asked.

"Captain Law," Penguin said. "He's the strongest. So it makes sense that he'll be the captain."

"That's right!" Shachi said. "What do you say, Captain?"

"Fine with me." Law dropped his eyes down to Lami as the two kept on talking. She was fast asleep in his arms. He didn't want to separate from her, but he knew that she couldn't go with them. If he had to run he didn't need to worry about hurting her in the process. He was going to have to leave her behind. And someone was going to have to stay with her. His eyes landed on the bear. Lami seemed to like him enough. And Bepo would stand out with his white fur in the night. So he decided on Bepo to stay with Lami while they go get supplies. "Bepo?"

"Yes?" The bear turned to Law.

"I want you to stay here with Lami," Law said.

"You're going to let him take care of her?" Penguin asked.

"Yes." Law nodded. "His fur will stand out too much in the night, especially if the moon isn't covered with the clouds. We need to get in and out of buildings as quickly as we possible can. And we can't do that if I'm holding a baby. She has to stay here. But she's not going to stay alone either."

"I don't mind staying," Bepo said. "I'm not sure how to take care of a baby though."

"I can show you," Law said. "She shouldn't be much trouble since she'll be asleep when we leave."

"Why not just leave her here alone then if she's going to sleep?" Shachi asked.

"You moron!" Penguin punched his friend in the arm. "You can't leave a baby by themselves. What if some wild animals come and eat her for dinner? Or what if a person finds her? And what if that person is bad? And they do horrible things to her?"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Shachi said. "Leaving her alone is a big No-No!"

"So where's your ship?" Law asked. "Depending on how much stuff we take, we might have to move some of the stuff onto it."

"We docked it out in a cove just east of here," Penguin said. "So far no one has found it. Not many people go out that way."

"Good." Law nodded. "We'll get some supplies then decide from there what we're going to do."

"What do we do until then?" Bepo asked.

"How about we eat?" Penguin said. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah." Shachi nodded. "Me too."

"Let's go get something then." Penguin stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait here," Shachi said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Law nodded. He watched them go then turned his attention back to Lami. She was now awake and looking around the new room with curiosity. Her eyes landed on Bepo and she giggled, wiggling her figures towards him. He contemplated letting the bear hold her. He decided to let him. If he was going to leave Lami with him then he needed to know that she really did like the bear. "Here. Hold her."

"What? Are you sure?" Bepo asked.

"I am." Law held Lami out until the bear took her from him. He then sat back and forced his desire to pull her back to his arms down.

"Uh, hello, Lami," Bepo said.

Lami stared at him. Her small hand reached up to his nose. She tapped him with her finger and smiled.

Law's heart filled with warmth and a bit of jealousy. But at least he was now a hundred percent certain that she would be safe with Bepo.

 **Northwind123: Thanks. I figured that would be the name Law picked if this actually happened. Glad you like it.**

 **Koi the Lazy Seawing: Thanks. Glad you like it. It just popped in my head. I wonder if more will like it.**

 **Candinaru25: Thanks. Glad you like it. I hope I finish it too. I don't usually leave stories unfinished so I should.**


	3. Gathering Supplies&Testing Devil Fruits

Gathering Supplies

Testing Devil Fruits

Law waited with Bepo and Lami as Shachi and Penguin ran off a little while ago to get them something to eat. He glanced over at Bepo. The bear was playing with Lami, flying her over his head. Lami laughed, enjoying the attention she was getting. Law smiled. He was glad that Lami seemed already attached to the bear. He turned his eyes back out the window. The sun was still high in the sky. It was several hours before they would be able to go into the town and work on getting their supplies.

"Woohoo! Flying!" Bepo said.

Lami giggled and wiggled her little hands at him.

"So cute!" Bepo said.

"Still playing with the baby I see," Penguin said as he and Shachi walked back into the tree house carrying picnic baskets of food. Fish and chicken spread out into the air.

"I'm sorry." Bepo lowered the baby to his chest and bowed his head.

"You're so weird," Shachi said.

"Anyway, we brought some food," Penguin said. "Fish, chicken, onigiri, some vegetables and fruit."

"Eat up," Shachi said pulling the cover off the two baskets he was carrying.

The boys gathered around and started eating.

"So what's the plan from here?" Penguin asked while munching on an apple. "When are we going to leave the island?"

"I'm not sure yet," Law said. "We should probably practice sailing the ship and get a little stronger before setting sail."

"Getting stronger?" Bepo asked.

"I need to work on my Devil Fruit," Law said. "Once I have better control over that we'll have a better chance of surviving the sea."

"Don't Devil Fruits take away your ability to swim?" Shachi asked.

"It does," Law said. "But the crew I was sailing with before are full of Devil Fruit users. They had no problems sailing the sea."

"Who did you sail with?" Penguin asked.

"A man named Doflamingo," Law said. "He's someone we're going to have to avoid at all costs no matter what. At least until we're strong enough to take him down."

"Is he that powerful?" Bepo asked.

"He is." Law nodded. "He has the String String Devil Fruit. And that string can slice through anything but sea prism stone."

"Everything?!" Shachi gasped. "That's insane!"

"Wow," Penguin said.

"He has this move called the Bird Cage," Law said, "where he literally puts up a cage of strings over an entire island then closes it up like an umbrella. It kills every living thing on the island. No one can survive it."

"That's crazy," Penguin said.

"So what exactly are our goals by becoming pirates?" Shachi asked. "I mean other than having fun."

"One of our top goals is taking down Doflamingo," Law said. He gripped his fists in anger, smashing the onigiri he had in his hand. "I won't let him get away from me. I won't let him get away with what he did."

"You sound really fixated on him," Bepo said.

"He killed someone that I loved," Law said. "It's going to take a long time to get strong enough to handle him. Until then, we'll build up our crew and become stronger. We'll set sail for the Grand Line once we're strong enough."

"The Grand Line, huh?" Shachi said. "That place is crazy."

"It'll probably take us several years to get that strong," Penguin said. "We're going to need a lot of crewmembers as well."

"Then we better start training!" Shachi said.

"Yeah!" Penguin nodded. "This is going to be so great!"

Lami cried out.

"What is it, Lami?" Bepo asked. He bounced her a bit but she kept on crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Penguin asked.

"She's probably hungry," Law said. He pulled over his supplies and made her a bottle. Just as he got it mixed up, she reached out for him. He took her and offered her the bottle. She took it and stopped crying.

"It's it going to be all right to take her out to sea with us?" Bepo asked.

"It'll be fine," Law said. "We'll make adjustments to the ship so she can be out on the deck with us but be limited on where she came waddle around to. Once she starts crawling that is."

"Good plan," Penguin said.

"There are some boards that have been abandoned near the edge of town," Shachi said. "We can use those."

"Yeah." Penguin nodded. "And we can get our hands on plenty of hammers and nails. I'll go get them after we eat. We should get on that soon."

"Then do it," Law said. "While we're waiting for night to fall we can work on the ship a little bit."

"Then lets finish here and get going," Shachi said.

The other nodded in agree. A short time later, the group gathered up their stuff and headed out. After getting the supplies they had spoke about they headed for the ship. They traveled through a thick brush path and down to a cove. There sat a ship that looked like it could easily hold a crew of six people. Law frowned. "Well, not quite what I was expecting, but it'll do for now."

"We can get a bigger one later," Penguin said.

"A really big one!" Shachi said.

"Maybe," Law said. "Or maybe we'll do something different."

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked.

"I'm think more along the lines of a submarine," Law said.

"A submarine?" Shachi asked. "Wouldn't that be more dangerous with you Devil Fruit powers?"

"Perhaps," Law said. "But with all the medical equipment I'll be using a sub would be better."

"I can see that," Penguin said. "I think."

"A sub, huh?" Shachi said. "That'll probably cost more than just a ship. We're going to have get a lot of treasure to pull this off."

"We'll do it," Law said. "We'll start out on this ship. Once we get the hang of sailing it we'll get another one, a bigger one then work up to getting a sub. We'll need to find someone who's the best at building subs. I'll have it designed the way I want it."

"Sounds like a plan," Penguin said. "Let's get started."

Law nodded. With Lami strapped securely to his chest, he followed the three up the rope ladder. Landing on the deck he looked around. A smaller upper deck to his left was where the helm was and just below it was a door. He figured it might be the captain's quarters since there was another room to his right on another upper deck.

"That room just below the helm is the captain's quarters," Bepo said confirming Law's guess. "And that room just across from it is where the galley is. A few rooms are below it. They can be used as bedrooms or storage. The bathroom's also there as well."

"Does anyone here know how to cook?" Law asked.

"Don't look at me," Shachi said. "I'm a terrible cook."

"I can," Penguin said. "I'm not the best but I get the job done."

"My fur usually gets in the food," Bepo said.

"Please, then don't cook for us," Shachi said. "Stick to navigation."

"I'm sorry." Bepo bowed his head. He looked up when Lami made cooing noises at him. He smiled and took her small outreached hand.

"I wonder what she's going to be like when she grows," Penguin said.

"Speaking of which," Shachi said. "Is she your little sister or is she going to be like a daughter to you?"

Law blinked. He looked down at Lami. He didn't know. All he knew was he was going to take care of her. But what did that make him? Was he going to be an older brother to her? Or was he going to be a parent to her? Or was he just going to be a mix of both? "I'm not sure. Never really thought about it. But she'll find her place on the crew when she's old enough. Let's get to work. I want a playpen fixed out here for her and one in the captain's quarters. We're going to be living here from now on. It'll be safer than the tree house all the time. But when it storms we'll move onto the island until it passes."

"Aye aye, Captain!" the three said before spreading out among the deck.

Law looked down at Lami. She yawned and her eyelids started to fall closed. Taking her off his body, he placed her down near the mast where they all could keep a good eye on her. She jumped and cried out in surprise when Shachi started hammering some wood.

"Sorry," Shachi said. "Should we wait until she's done taking her nap?"

"No," Law said. "She'll learn to sleep while its noisy. If she doesn't then she'll always have to have it quiet when she sleeps. That won't work on a pirate crew. So make noise."

"You got it," Shachi said as he turned back to the wood and started hammering again.

Law watched Lami for a while. She fussed and fidgeted for twenty minutes before sleep finally took over her. Then he got up and started helping his new friends get the ship ready. After three hours of working, they sat down to take a break. He stared up at the sky. White fluffy clouds rolled passed them. "We should sail for a little while before we finish up for the day."

"You got it," Penguin said.

The crew jumped up. Law headed up to the helm while Shachi and Penguin climbed up to unfurl the sails as Bepo lifted the anchor from the water. The sailed filled with wind, billowing out like large fluffy clouds. Law grabbed the helm and thought back to all the lessons on sail he was given by Doflamingo. Like a natural instinct, he easily guided the ship away from the island and out into the open water.

"Yahoo!" Shachi cried out. Now on the deck, he spread his arms out wide. The salty air blowing through his hair as he breathed it in deeply.

"This feels great!" Penguin said. He looked down just as a bunch of fish started jumping out of the water. "We're going to have to bring on some fishing gear as well. We should be able to catch lots of fish at times. It'll be a good source of protein."

"Totally!" Shachi said.

"Lami's wake," Bepo then said. He walked over to the mast and picked up the little girl. Lami giggled and hugged the bear as best she could with her little arms.

"Looks like she's already found a favorite," Penguin said.

"Mhmm." Shachi nodded.

Law looked down on them and smiled. He was already so glad and grateful for the bear's assistant. It appeared they were going to make their own crew work after all. Now all he had to do is figure out what kind of crew he actually wanted. A crew full of Devil Fruit users would be amazing. But it would also cause problems. What if they all ended up in the water? They'd all die at the same time. So he figured he'd only let a few Devil Fruit users on his crew if any. Strength was important so it was probably best to start from there. And these three he had on his ship and crew looked to already be on that track. Then there was himself to think about. He still needed to get control over his own Devil Fruit powers and he needed to figure out what type of fighter he was going to be. Luckily, he's had a lot of training thanks to Doflamingo and his family. He had the advantage over the rest of his crew. He was just going to have to rework what he knew in with his Devil Fruit powers. And what better way to do that than with his surgical skilled.

Two hours later, Law sailed them back to the island. They worked more on the ship before heading back to the tree house for the time being. To prove that he could cook, Penguin started a fire while Shachi and Bepo ran into the town to get them some more food. They brought back several fish and some rice.

"Can you make grilled fish and onigiri?" Law asked feeding Lami a bottle.

"That's not a problem," Penguin said as he set out to cook their meal.

"Good," Law said.

"Is that a favorite of yours?" Penguin asked.

"It is," Law said with a firm nod.

"Then I'll cook it as often as you want," Penguin said. "Just say when you want it and it'll automatically be added to the menu."

Law nodded.

"It's going to be dark soon," Shachi said. "Just asking, again, but when are we going to leave this island?"

"I've been thinking about that all day," Law said. "And I've decided that we'll give ourselves at least a year or two before leaving this island."

"That long, huh?" Bepo asked.

"I want to make sure we're strong enough to deal with the sea and the pirates and Navy we'll be meeting along the way," Law said. "Starting tomorrow we'll train and see what all you can do."

"You got it, Captain!" Shachi and Penguin cheered.

"You are going to teach Lami how to fight, aren't you?" Bepo asked.

"I'd rather now, but since she's going to be on our crew as well, she'll need to know how to defend herself," Law said.

Lami looked up at him and smiled.

"It's done!" Penguin said. "Time to eat!"

Law reached out and grabbed him an onigiri. He munched on it while Lami tried to reach up and grab it. "No, not for you. You don't have teeth yet."

Lami pouted and fussed.

"Sorry," Law said. "I'm not going to allow you to choke on food. And I don't want any of you feeding her solid foods until she's ready."

"Aye aye, Captain," they said.

After they finished eat, Law passed Lami off to Bepo and walked away from them a few yards. Holding out his hand, he tried to for that circle thing that he did before. The smoke swirled around his palm before spreading out.

"Wow!" Shachi and Penguin said.

Law had no clue what he was doing. But something inside of him appeared to be guiding his actions. He sliced a finger through the air. A small tree in front of him divided in two. The top half floated in the air while the other half remained in place.

"What the heck?!" Bepo cried.

"How did you do that?!" Shachi asked.

"I'm not sure," Law said. "I just moved like I was using a scalpel or something and it cut in half."

"That's insane!" Penguin said

"I have the Op Op Devil Fruit," Law said. "And it's suppose to be able to cure illnesses. So going by that this Devil Fruit is obviously related to healing. Like it's a doctor of sorts."

"I'm not sure I want to know what that means," Penguin said.

"I'll need to experiment," Law said. He looked at his crew.

"Don't look at me!" they said.

"Don't worry." Law looked around. He spotted a large frog hopping by them and grabbed it. "I won't experiment on you. I'll start with animals like we did in school. I'll upgrade to humans later."

"What?!" they shrieked.

"Enemies," Law said. "I'll practice on enemies."

The three sighed with relief.

Law rolled his eyes. Focusing back on the frog he tried again. The frog dived into two parts yet remained alive and no blood appeared. Kneading his eyebrows he cut the frog up a couple more times. The frog never died nor bled. "Interesting."

…

The sunset, casting its last few glowing rays through the leaves and tree branches. After another hour passed, to make sure everyone had locked up their stores and went home, the three pirates crept out of the forest and back into the town. Despite the clouds over head, they still stuck along the shadows of the buildings. Making their way through the town, they came to one of the builds that was known for having baby supplies.

Shachi made his way to the backdoor. Grabbing the handle he inserted a small piece of metal tool. With a little jiggling of it, he had the door unlocked. "Too easy."

"Let's go," Law said. They entered into the build and spread out. Working as fast as they could, they grabbed every baby item they knew Lami would need then snuck out. Shachi locked the door behind them and they moved on to the next building. Once they had what they knew would last them a while -food, clothing, medical books, etc- they head back to the forest.

Bepo was patiently waiting for them when they returned. With Lami snuggled in his arms and warmth, she slept peacefully.

"How'd she do?" Law asked.

"She's been a perfect little sleeping angel," Bepo said.

"Good," Law said.

"How did things go on your end?" Bepo asked.

"Great!" Shachi said. "This island has lousy locks. A child could break into these stores."

"We got a lot of stuff for Lami," Penguin said holding up a toy bear.

"Why did you get that?" Shachi asked. "She already has a teddy bear. And it's one that can move."

"So she can carry it around," Penguin said. "She can't carry around Bepo at all."

"I think you just want to spoil her," Shachi said.

"I do not," Penguin said. "And so what? Her uncles are supposed to spoil her."

"Now we're her uncles?" Shachi asked.

"Of course we are!" Penguin smiled. "She needs to know what it's like to have a family. And we're her family. Right, Captain?"

Law exhaled. He didn't really put a lot of thought into it. But he had to admit that Penguin had a point. She needed a family dynamic in her life. He wasn't too fond of the idea for himself, but for her he'd do it. "Fine. We're Lami's family now."

 **I have no idea whether to make Lami Law's sister or a daughter. The story can't continue without that decision because it'll affect how they talk and react to each other. So thoughts on the subject would be a great help. I also put a poll up for it if anyone would rather do that.**


	4. A Little Confusion

A Little Confusion

Law jumped back from Bepo's punch. Tapping his boots on the deck of the ship, he launched himself forward, swinging at the bear's head. Sweat dripped down his forehead and chest. His lungs pumped hard to bring in air for him. They had been going at it for almost two hours now. He gave a quick glance over at Lami. She was still where he had left her, right near the mast playing with several toys that Penguin had brought to her. He often wondered if Penguin bought those toys or stole them. The boy had said a few were his old toys that he wanted her to have. But the rest were obviously brand new.

"Hiya!" Bepo yelled before kicking at Law again.

Law brought his eyes back to the bear just in time to dodge it. He lunged forward with several punches of his own. Bepo managed to dodge them all. "You're good."

"Thank you," Bepo said. "My people have always been quick on their feet."

Their sparring continued until Lami's laughter made them stop. They turned their eyes to her.

"What?! What is that?!" Bepo asked when he saw four glowing orbs floating around the baby's head.

Lami squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

"Captain, do you know what that is?!" Bepo asked.

"No." Law walked over to his little one. He knelt down and inspected the orbs closely. There were four in total, one dark blue, one light blue, one green, and one red. He hummed in thought. "She's never done this before. Or at least not since I've had her with me."

"Do you have a guess at what it could be?" Bepo asked.

"A devil fruit maybe?" Law replied.

"You think someone mashed up a devil fruit and fed it to her?" Bepo asked.

"It's…possible," Law said while rubbing his chin. "But I have no idea why anyone would want to do that to a baby. They won't be able to control their power let alone know they have one. She wouldn't be able to comprehend it."

"Should we test her and see?" Bepo asked.

"Test her?" Law looked up at the bear. He was about to ask what he meant by that then it hit him. The only way they could test it was to put her in the sea. "No way! I'm not dumping her in the sea!"

"You don't have to dump her in the sea," Bepo said. "One of us could hold her for you and see."

"No! It's too danger!" Law said.

"I'm sorry." Bepo ducked his head.

Law sighed. "Don't be. I know you're only trying to help."

"It really is the only way to know for sure at this point," Bepo said.

"I know that," Law said. "But it's so risky."

"We'll keep a close eye on her," Bepo said. "And all we have to do it just place her in the water for a few seconds. If she grows tired then we know she has a devil fruit. It might be a safe thing to do."

"How do you mean?" Law looked up at him.

"Well, if she does have a devil fruit it's possible she can use it as a baby," Bepo said. "If she does we'll need to know that so we can be prepared for it."

Law bit the inside of his cheek. The bear did have a point. If she did have a devil fruit then it could cause problems for them when they sail out to see. He'd prefer it if they had sea prism stone. That way she wouldn't have to go in the sea.

"Hey!" Shachi called out before his head popped over the side of the ship. "We're back! And we brought lunch!"

"What's going on?" Penguin asked when he and Shachi made it to the deck. His eyes then noticed the orbs. "What are those?"

"We don't know," Law said. "They just showed up."

"We think she might have a devil fruit," Bepo said.

"A baby having a devil fruit?" Shachi crossed his arms. "Don't be stupid."

"It's possible though," Law said. "Someone could grind it up enough for a baby to eat."

"But they're suppose to taste really nasty," Shachi said.

"Well, they could have starved her before giving it to her," Penguin said. "Though the thought makes me boil with anger."

"We were talking about testing her before you got here," Law said. "Is there any sea prism stone on this island?"

"Not that we're aware of," Shachi said.

"Then how else are we going to…" Penguin started. "Oh no! We can't take her into the sea!"

"We have to," Law said. "We need to know before we set out to sea. If she has a devil fruit and it gets out of control she could hurt us or worse."

"But…" Penguin said. But he had no more words. What Law said made a whole lot of sense.

"So are we going to do it?" Shachi asked carefully.

"Yeah." Law nodded.

"We should eat first," Penguin said. He sat the picnic basket he was carrying down on the deck before sitting down himself. Opening it up he pulled himself out a sandwich and took a rough bite of it. "I hate this."

"You're not the only one," Law said. He sat down beside Lami. Her orbs faded away. Her eyes found his and she smile. His heart fluttered. She was so innocent. He hoped and prayed she didn't have a devil fruit. Or so he thought. Maybe her having one would be a benefit to her. She would have something else to protect her besides her fighting skills that he was going to teach her when she was old enough. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out an apple. The juice flowed over his tongue when he bit down on it.

"I think it would be great if she had a devil fruit," Shachi said around his bite of his sandwich.

"Why do you think that?" Penguin asked.

"Then we'd have two devil fruits on our crew," Shachi said. "It would make us even more powerful."

"Then you eat it and keep her out of it," Penguin said. "It's already going to be hard enough with her on the crew. She's too cute. No one better try and have sex with her."

"Hey!" Law glared at his subordinate.

"Sorry," Penguin said. "I guess I'm getting a little head of myself."

"Who knew you had such a big brother attitude," Shachi said. "You're an only child."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of younger kids," Penguin said. "I actually happen to be very fond of them."

"Yeah, right," Shachi said. "That's why I always see you around them."

"I do like kids! It doesn't mean I don't since I don't go looking for them!" Penguin snapped.

Lami frowned at his loud voice then started crying.

"You made her cry," Shachi said.

"Ack! I'm sorry, Lami," Penguin said. "I didn't mean to do it."

Law picked Lami up and placed her on his lap. She stopped crying, grabbed onto his shirt, and sucked on her thumb.

"You're really good with her," Bepo said.

Law couldn't help but smile. He was glad he was doing find as her caretaker. Staring into his eyes he thought about what exactly he was going to be to her. He had the big brother thing covered thanks to his sister. However, his sister had their parents to do most of the work. He figured he was going to have to do that with his baby. He was going to have to be both her big brother and her dad. But which should he be more? A big brother? Or a parent?

"What's on your mind, Captain?" Penguin asked.

"I'm just thinking about what my relationship with her is going to be," Law said. "She needs a parent."

"Who says you can't be her parent?" Shachi asked.

"For one, I have no idea how to be a parent," Law said. "I only know how to be a big brother."

"Then be both," Bepo said.

"He can't be both!" Shachi and Penguin snapped.

"I'm sorry." Bepo ducked his head.

"I might not have a choice," Law said. "I'm raising her after all. So I'm going to have to be both. There are going to be times when she'll need a big brother. And there will be times when she'll need a parent. I just hope I can tell which is needed at the right time."

"Don't worry about it." Penguin placed his hands behind him and leaned back. "From what I can tell being a parent is a trial and error thing. All you really have to do is follow what your parents did."

"That might work," Law said. "Maybe I can find some parenting books or ask for advice while we're sailing the sea."

"I'm sure you can do that," Penguin said. "A lot of people are willing to give advice when asked for it."

Law nodded. He continued to eat, but the appetite he did have was long gone. Fear and worry replaced it. He didn't want his baby going into the sea. Devil fruit or no devil fruit the sea was a dangerous place. And she was just a baby. She was unable to swim or even try to protect herself if something went wrong. He hated that Corazon had forced him to eat his devil fruit. The hate didn't last long. If it weren't for that man then he never would have met her. "That's it."

"What's it?" Shachi asked.

"Her name," Law said.

"Is Lami," Penguin said. "We all know that."

"Her full name," Law said. "It's Trafalgar Corazon Lami."

"Corazon?" Bepo asked. "Sounds lovely."

"Yeah." Law smiled and nodded. The name fit her. She had become his heart, his reason for living. And Corazon had given him his own heart back by saving his life and freeing him from Doflamingo. He loved the man. So why not name his baby after both his sister and Corazon? "It's perfect."

The small crew finished up their lunch. By the time that ended Lami started crying for a bottle. So Law fixed her one then changed her diaper. "We should hurry this up. She'll want to take a nap soon."

"Right!" the crew said with a nod.

Law nodded back. He placed his baby in the carrier then descended down to the island. They walked away from the ship then down a small incline to the beach. He stared out at the vast water before him. His heart skipped a beat. Danger could be lying just under the surface and no one would know it until it was too late. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. She would be fine. He had his devil fruit after all. He could use that to safe her if it was needed. Plus she wouldn't be going out very far anyway. "So any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Penguin said.

"Fine." Law reluctantly handed Lami over to him.

"Such a cutie," Penguin said when Lami smiled at him. "Let's go."

"Hold on to her tightly," Law said. "But not too tightly."

"I know," Penguin said.

"Don't drop her."

"I won't."

"Only go out a few feet."

"I will."

"Careful! Don't slip!"

"Captain! It's fine. She's going to be fine." Penguin glanced at his captain

"Fine," Law said crossing his arms over his chest. "Just do it."

Penguin nodded and stepped into the water. The sea flooded into his boots, wetting his socks and feet. He moved farther out into the water until he was about knee deep. He figured that would be deep enough. Kneeling down he carefully dipped Lami's legs into the water. He watched her face carefully for signs of tiredness. He saw nothing. So he lowered her even farther into the water until it was up to her chest. She smiled, squealed, and then started kicking her feet and splashing the water with her hands. He chuckled. "So it's official. You don't have a devil fruit."

Penguin stood back up. The water dripped off them and back into the sea.

Lami protested from being pulled from the water with a whine. Wiggling her small fingers she reached for the sea below her.

"No, no, Lami," Penguin said. "That's too danger for you to play in. We have to go back now."

Lami whined and continued to reach for the water.

"You better come back before you drop her," Law said. "She's getting to squirmy."

"Coming," Penguin said. He turned and headed back to the shore.

Lami whined again.

Penguin gasped in shock when her dark blue orb appeared beside her. It started to glow. The glow wrapped around her body. He took a step back with four steams of water shot up around him. "What the heck?!"

"What's going on?!" Bepo shrieked from the beach.

"Captain, what's happening to her?!" Shachi asked.

"I don't know!" Law said. "Penguin! Get her back to the shore! Now!"

"I'm trying!" Penguin took a step forward. Two of the streams moved closer, blocking his path. "I can't! She's somehow controlling the water!"

Lami squeal then laughed and then wiggled as hard as she could.

"Lami! Please, hold still!" Penguin said tightening his hold on her. "I don't want to drop you! How can you have so much strength?!"

Lami squealed again. Her glow increased. The water around them started bubbling around Penguin's legs.

Penguin screamed when a fifth stream came up from underneath him. He tipped backwards. The stream pushed him and Lami into the sky.

"Lami!" Law called out.

Lami looked down to the beach where Law's voice came from. She squealed again and reached for him.

"Someone help!" Penguin cried just before the water and the glow disappeared. He plummeted towards the sea. His heart slammed into his chest when he realized the water had pushed them far too high. It was going to hurt when they hit the water. He tightened his arms around her to shield her from the hit. "Don't worry! I got you, Lami! I promise you won't get hurt! Just hold on!"

"Room!"

Penguin looked around at the blue film that now surrounded him.

"Shambles!"

The hard sandy ground collided with his back. The air left his lungs in one rushing swoosh.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Shachi leaned over Penguin's face. "Speak to me, Penguin!"

"I'm fine," Penguin said, the air returning to his lungs. "How's Lami?"

Law grabbed his baby from the man's arms. His eyes flew over her small body. He relaxed when he saw no harm had come to her. She smiled at him. "She's fine."

"That's good." Penguin sat up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shachi asked. "You kind of hit the ground hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Penguin said. "Nothing really hurts."

"Be sure to let me know if it does," Law said. "I'll give you a check up then."

"You got it." Penguin nodded.

Lami giggled again and kicked her feet.

Penguin chuckled. "Should have known you'd love it."

"But what did she do?" Bepo asked.

"I'm not sure really," Penguin said. "Her dark blue orb just suddenly appeared. It started glowing as well as her body. Then the water seemed to go nuts."

"Water." Law looked out to the sea. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"If her orbs can control the elements," Law said.

"Why would you think that?" Shachi asked.

"Because of the color of her orbs," Law said.

"The color of her orbs?" Shachi tilted his head. "I'm not following you."

"Dark blue, light blue, red, and green are often the most common colors used to represent the elements of water, fire, earth, and air," Law said.

"He's right!" Penguin said.

"Do you think she can control the elements then?" Bepo asked.

"Considering what she did just now I'd say that's a safe bet," Law said.

"That would be crazy if she could," Penguin said. "The elements can be a powerful weapon."

"It can also be a dangerous one," Law said. "People will fear her. Scientists will want to study her."

"I don't think this is going to be something we can hide," Shachi said.

"Maybe we can just pass it off as a devil fruit?" Penguin offered.

"Possibly," Law said. "But then she would have to be constantly aware of her surroundings. We're human. She'll slip up at some point. And someone will see her."

"We'll just have to make sure she's never alone then," Penguin said. "One of us will always be with her."

Law nodded even though he knew that would most likely not be the case. If Lami grew up to be the rebellious type then they would be in some serious trouble. The thought already had him worrying over her and how he should treat her during that time. "Well, I'm going to give her a bath now and get her into some dry clothes."

The small group turned and headed back to the ship. Back up on the deck, Law entered into the ship and into the bathroom. He filled the tub up with warm water then took off Lami's clothes and placed her in the water. She smacked her hands on it and giggled. He smiled but carefully watched for her orb to appear again. It didn't. There was no sign at all of the orb she used a few minutes ago. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she didn't control the elements and what she did was something else. But what? It was clear that she wasn't a devil fruit user. So what was she? What was his baby?

His mind was brought back to her when her small hand patted his arm. He smiled again. "I'm sorry. Am I ignoring you?"

Lami patted his arm again.

"I guess I'm just a bit confused over you. You seem to have a gift but I have no idea what it is. Can you tell me what it is?" Law said.

Lami smiled.

"Maybe when you're old, huh?" Law asked. He scooped up some water in his hand and dumped it onto her hair, careful to not let it get into her eyes. Once her bath was done her wrapped her in a dry towel and headed for his room. He grabbed her a new diaper and a change of clothes before sitting down on the bed with her. Putting her new clothes on he picked her up and headed for the door. "Well, I can't wait to see what you have in store for me, my mysterious little baby."

 **Thanks everyone for the input. I'll let it flow and see what happens. Might do a balance of the two. A lot seem to favor making her his daughter. I guess no one's ever don't that before. Might be fun to try that since when he's 24 she'll be 11. Most seem to always want 'Harry' to be in a romantic relationship with Law. And yeah I know I have grammar issues. I try to watch that but I always miss something. I'll try to get at least one chapter a week up from now on but no promises. Sometimes it's just hard to sit down and get a chapter written.**


	5. Taking Steps

Taking Steps

"Come on, Lami," Law said holding his hands out towards his baby. "You can do it. Walk to me."

Lami blinked at Law then looked up at Bepo. The bear -who was holding her hands- smiled down at her and said, "You're growing up so well. I can't wait to see you walk."

"Yeah! Come on, Lami!" Penguin cheered. "Walk to your daddy!"

Law rolled his eyes at his subordinate. Whether or not he ever labeled himself her dad or not he knew his crew had saddled him with the title. And it was going to stick to the end of his days.

"You can do it, Lami!" Shachi added. "We're all rooting for you."

"You don't think the deck is to hot for her, do you?" Bepo asked. He looked up at the bright sun above them. Their little girl had kicked off her socks and shoes a few hours ago and refused to have them put back on. Every time they tried she would wail and wiggle like a worm. So they gave up and let her go barefooted. "It is rather warm out today."

"That's just you and your fur coat," Shachi said. "It's nice out here today."

"The deck's fine," Law said. "I think she's just being stubborn."

Lami giggled as if to answer him.

"I think you might be right," Penguin said. Placing his hand on the railing, he pushed himself up on it. "She's probably going to walk when we're not looking. Remember when she started crawling? She didn't want any of us to watch her doing it when she first started."

"That was funny," Shachi said. "We had to sneak around to even know she was doing it."

Law smirked and remembered when she first started to crawl.

 _Law finished getting Lami's lunch ready. He walked away from the counter and stepped out of the kitchen. Looking down he found Bepo was snoozing near Lami's playpen like he often did when she was inside of it. Law was about to say something to her when she pulled herself upon her hands and knees and started crawling across the deck. His chest swelled with pride seeing her take her first few attempts. His chest also swelled with fear and concern when she would fall back down. But it didn't seem to bother and she kept trying until she did it._

 _"Hey! Lami's crawling!" Shachi then shouted._

 _"What?!" Penguin yelled from somewhere inside of the ship. His footsteps were heard coming closer until he busted outside._

 _"What?" Bepo sat up and looked around then down into the playpen. "What's going on? Lami's crawling?"_

 _But it was too late. Lami had sat down when Shachi had screamed._

 _"She's not crawling," Penguin said._

 _"She was! She was! I saw her!" Shachi said. "Come on, Lami. Crawl again for your other uncles to see."_

 _Law continued to watch, but she never did. She only smiled up at them with a mischievous look on her face._

 _"Aw, man," Shachi said, his shoulders drooping. "She's not going to do it again."_

 _"Don't worry, Shachi," Penguin said patting his friend's shoulder. "This was just the first time. We'll see her do it soon enough."_

It took several more times before they all manage to catch Lami crawling. After that she knew she was caught and never stopped then.

"I get the feeling she's going to be quite the handful when she get's older," Penguin said. "Her teenager years are going to be wild."

"Well, she is getting raised by pirates," Shachi said. "And they're known for being a stubborn and wild bunch. It won't surprise me one bit if she tries to play us for saps at several points in time. She's already got us all wrapped around her pudgy little fingers."

"And she'll learn how to defend herself at a young age," Penguin said. "Especially if she ever gets control over that power orb thing she has."

"Or maybe that was just a one time thing," Bepo said. "She hasn't done it since then."

Law stared at Lami. Bepo had a point. Ever since that time Penguin took her out into the sea those orbs of her never had appeared. And with the limited resources on this island there was no way of finding any information about them. Part of him wanted to still believe it was a devil fruit of some kind. But what devil fruit could get around the weaknesses that came with it? None that anyone knew about anyway. It would defeat the purpose of the weakness. His eyes dropped to the deck. It worried him. This thing that she possessed could possibly hurt her. He couldn't help but wonder if it was some form of abnormality or curse that she inherited from her parents. Why he wondered that he had no idea. He just had all kind of thoughts and theories running through his head. It made him feel childish as well as helpless. If these orbs hurt her there would be nothing he could do about it, not even with his doctor skills. He could only heal physical wounds after all.

"Look! She's going to do it!" Shachi said in a hushed voice.

Law looked up. His heart leaped when he saw Lami had released Bepo's paws. Then it happened. She moved her right foot and then her left foot. She did it again. And again. And again until she was right in front of him. He opened his mouth to praise her but stopped when she saw an odd look in her eyes. She was worried. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things, and then looked again. He wasn't. Lami was actually worried about him. It shouldn't have been impossible. Yet there she was.

"Captain, is something wrong?" Bepo asked.

"No, it's nothing," Law said. He picked up Lami and cuddled her to his chest. "You did a very good job, Lami. I'm very proud of you."

"Da…dada," Lami cooed.

"She's too cute!" Penguin squealed.

"All right, that's enough of that." Law stood up with Lami in his arms. "We should practice sailing more before the sun goes down. Shachi, you take the helm."

"You got it, Captain," Shachi said heading up to the helm.

"Penguin and Bepo, unfurl the sails," Law said.

"Aye aye, Captain!" the two nodded and started to climb up the ropes. A few minutes later the sails were down. They waited for the wind to pick up. Once it did the sails become full. Shachi took the helm and carefully moved the ship away from the island. The warm weather cooled off a bit with the wind blowing around. The pirates settled into watching the world pass by around them.

Lami looked up when a seagull cried out. She pointed at it then grabbed for it. "Ah…da…pa...ah."

"Hm?" Law looked down at her then looked up to see what grabbed her attention. "Sorry, Lami, you can't play with that bird. It's not a pet."

"A-ah!" Lami whined.

"No whining now," Law said bouncing her a bit. "When I say no I mean no. You're going to have to get use to that."

Lami whined again but stopped reaching for the bird, her attention when to her fingers. She put them in her mouth and started gnawing on them.

"I wonder how many pets she's going to want as she gets older." Penguin walked over to Law. He crossed his arms over the railing and look at Lami. He smiled when she giggled at him. "At least she'll have Bepo to play with."

"Hey, I'm not a pet," Bepo protested.

"You might think that, but Lami might not," Penguin said. "Despite that you'll still let her love on you."

"Yeah." Bepo nodded just before a pod of whales started breaching the water. "Hey, look, Lami. Whales."

Lami squealed, kicked her feet, and reached for the creatures.

Penguin laughed. "I think we have an animal lover on our hands."

Suddenly, a whale breached the water right beside the ship. The large wave it created threw the ship to the side. Shachi spun the helm too hard and it dipped the ship even farther to the left, throwing the pirates off balance and onto the deck.

Lami wailed at the sudden force of flying.

"Hey, careful!" Law said holding Lami tighter to his chest. "You could have hurt her!"

"Sorry!" Shachi said while spinning the helm to the right to straighten up the ship. "That whale came out of no where!"

"Get a grip," Penguin said fixing his hat. "There's going to be a lot bigger sea creatures to deal with once we leave this place."

"Shut up! It just threw me off!" Shachi said. "That's all!"

"Whatever you say, Shachi," Penguin said.

"If you think you can do a better job then-"

"Enough," Law said. "It's over and done with. Just try and be careful from here on out."

"Aye, Captain," Shachi said.

"So it's been a while since we started all of this," Penguin said. He tucked his feet underneath him and remained sitting on the deck. "Have you decided what you're going to fight with? You said you trained with all kinds of weapons when you were with the Mingo family. But do you have a favorite?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot here lately," Law said. He placed Lami down on the deck and gave her one of her toys. "I think a sword would suit me best. It seems logical for the devil fruit power I have."

"It would be like a scalpel," Bepo said.

"A sword like a scalpel?" Penguin said. "I can see it. So you going to look for one once we leave here?"

"Yeah." Law nodded. "I'm not completely familiar with the types. So I might have to pick up a book on an island so see which type I'd prefer."

"Maybe we'll pick up a couple when we're fighting other pirate crews," Penguin said. "They'll have swords and other weapons. Just thinking about it gets me excited."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet," Law said.

"We haven't decided when we're leaving just yet," Bepo said. "Or has that changed, Captain?"

"I want Lami to be at least two years old when we set sail," Law said.

"That's still a young age," Penguin said.

"It's just the first step," Law said. "We're still not all that strong to take on other pirate crews. So we'll spend a few more years building up our strength and fortifying our crew. And during that time we'll also get our own submarine to use."

"How many crewmembers are we planning on having?" Bepo asked.

"I'm not really sure," Law said. "You all have an affinity for the marital arts so we'll probably have that as a main force in our crew. I guess it all just depends on a person's skill and if they can get along with the crew."

"I hope we can find women to join," Penguin said with a grin.

"There will be no sex within the crew," Law said.

"What?!" Penguin and Shachi gasped.

"He heard that but nothing else of our conversation?" Bepo looked up at the man at the helm. Shachi had a forlorn look on his face.

"And you will be careful when you have sex with women, assuming you will, when we stop on islands," Law said. "There's no excuse forgetting yourselves in trouble because you can't keep it in your pants."

"Captain," Penguin said. "We're going to have needs and desires."

"And you can deal with those needs and desires as you see fit," Law said. "But as the crew's doctor _and_ captain it's my responsibility to make sure you all don't become so stupid and get sick from something preventable. There's no excuse for it."

"Right," Penguin said with a depressed sigh. "Now I feel like your child, too."

"Very funny," Law said.

"We should get in some fishing before the sunsets," Penguin said. "If we catch anything we can have it for supper."

"Fish sounds great," Bepo said standing up. "I'll get the poles. You going to join us, Captain?"

"Sure." Law nodded.

Bepo nodded back then disappeared inside of the ship. He came back a few minutes later with three poles in his hands.

Law placed Lami into her playpen and took the pole from his navigator. Then he, Penguin, and Bepo dropped their lines into the water. It didn't take long before the fish started biting. They managed to haul in four fish for each of them before the sun started to set. Law then said, "We should call it a day."

"Right!" the crew said.

Shachi guided the ship back over to the island. Once it was in place they furled the sails then headed down to the island. Penguin piled up some wood together then cleaned the fish while Shachi opened his bag of kitchen supplies they had gathered at one point since they didn't always sleep and eat on the ship. They figured they would spend a lot of time on it once they started sailing and decided it would be best to spend as much time on land as they could. As they worked the sun fell farther and farther down below the horizon, bring the cool night air with it.

"Where are the matches?" Shachi asked while he continued to dig into the supplies. "I know I just saw them."

"Will you hurry it up?" Penguin rubbed his hands on his arms. "It's freezing."

"I'm trying! They've disappeared or something!" Shachi said. "I know we haven't ran out! Maybe a raccoon or something took off with them?! And it's not that cold out here!"

"It's an oddly cold night," Bepo said.

Law nodded. He checked the blanket he had Lami bundled up in before pulling her into his lap. "Lami's going to get a cold at this rate."

"I can warm her with my fur if you want," Bepo said. "I can unbutton my shirt and put her inside of it."

"That might be a good idea." Law waited for Bepo to get his shirt unbuttoned then passed the baby over to him.

"There you go. Nice and warm," Bepo said tucking the baby into his fur.

Lami cooed up at the bear before looking over at Shachi when the guy cursed.

"I can't believe it! Where are those darn things?!" Shachi growled.

Lami turned her eyes to the wood piled up. Giggling, her red orb appeared over the wood.

"Captain, she's doing it again!" Penguin said. "It's the red one this time!"

"Huh?" Shachi looked over at the orb. "Do you think its fire like the captain said?"

"Guess we'll see soon enough," Law said just before the orb lit up with a warm flame. The flame dropped off the bottom of the orb and fell onto the fire. The branches snapped and crackled. The fire flared to life, spreading its warmth over their cold bodies.

"So, it does look like she can control the elements," Shachi said closing up the bag.

"Control and create," Law said.

"What do you mean, Captain?" Penguin asked placing two frying pans over the fire then the fish.

"She controlled the water before," Law said. "But she created the fire just now. So I assume that it can happen both ways."

"Controlling the elements is going to be a very powerful thing," Penguin said. "I wonder what her weaknesses are going to be. What could be weak against the elements?"

"Do you think there's something out there like the sea prism stone that will affect her?" Shachi asked.

"I think it's possible," Penguin said. "Only time will tell for sure." With his elbow on his knee, he placed his chin in his hand. "Again, I wonder what kind of weakness it would be. I hope it's something that doesn't hurt her. Looks like the fish is done."

"Smells good," Bepo said taking his share.

"Ah…" Lami reached for the plate in Bepo's paws.

"No, not for you," Bepo said. "The captain has yours."

"Be patient, Lami," Law said while digging into his fish with his fingers. He always made sure to remove the bones when she ate fish. He didn't want their tiny bones to get stuck in her throat despite having an easy way to get them out. Finally breaking up the fish, he brought the plate into his left hand and held it where she could reach it while he placed his own place on the ground beside him.

Lami happily dug into the fish, literally. Her fingers pushed and pinched the fish several times before she would actually put it in her mouth and eat it.

"Good food, huh, Lami?" Shachi said. "I love cooking on an open fire. It just makes the food taste a whole lot better than cooking inside."

"It sure does." Bepo nodded.

"So, Captain," Penguin said. "I've been thinking about our crew. We've talked about almost everything but what we're going to be called."

"That's right," Shachi said. "We haven't discussed a name for our crew yet."

"Do you have any ideas, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Crew's name, huh?" Law asked. His eyes dropped down to Lami, pieces of fish were spotted over her face. He decided to leave it there for the moment since she was still eating. His mind flooded with all the good memories of her and of Corazon, of how the man gave him his heart back and how Lami had stolen it. A smile came to his face. "We're going to be the Heart Pirates."

"The Heart Pirates?" Penguin said. "I like it."

"So do it," Shachi said.

"I like it too," Bepo added. "We'll need to work on a jolly roger as well."

"I already have one in mind," Law said. "I'll draw it out later."

"We should get some custom made outfits with our jolly roger on it," Shachi said. "Something that matches so everyone will know who we are."

"Matching outfits?" Penguin hummed. "Maybe…but what should they be? And I wonder how much they'll cost us."

"Probably will just depend on who we're asking to make them," Shachi said. "Since we won't know what size people wear we can't really buy up a lot of shirts or whatever. That would be a waste of money."

"So then we'll just wait and see," Penguin said.

"Good plan." Shachi nodded. "Is that all right, Captain?"  
"If that's what you really want to do then fine by me," Law said.

"Great! We'll have to make one for Lami, too!" Penguin said.

"We'll have to make her a cute one," Shachi said.

"Very cute, but not too cute," Penguin said. "Especially as she grows older." He looked at Law. "By the way, what kind of clothes are you going to allow her to wear? You going to dress her up as the girl she is or dress her as a tomboy."

"Tomboy," Law said.

"Good choice." Penguin nodded firmly.

 **Thanks for liking and commenting. Wasn't sure how this was going to go over since I'm not making Law and 'Harry' a couple.**

 **xx-BrittCullen-xx: Thanks. I'm trying to do something different from what most do. We'll get a few small time skips. There's not much to do with Lami as a baby. Besides, I don't think I could come up with enough material to cover** ** _everything_** **. I might do some flashbacks like I did with one. We'll have to see.**

 **ElementalFoxGoddess: She's younger than them both. She's 6 years younger than Luffy, 9 years younger than Ace, and 13 years younger than Law. I'm trying to get updated faster. Like I mentioned somewhere before, the hardest part is getting myself to sit down and write. Once I do the chapter comes rather quickly. Also helps I'm only getting about 3k for each chapter. Some might/will be longer depending on the content.**


	6. Two Years Later

Two Years Later

"Yahoo!" Shachi screamed as their former home island started disappearing behind them. The wind teased his hair and filled the sails as the island got smaller and smaller. The bright sun beamed down on them, almost like it was happy they were leaving as well. "We're finally leaving! We did it!"

"This is so exciting!" Penguin said leaping up off the deck. His boots thudded on the wood when he fell back down. "We're officially pirates! We're officially a pirate crew!"

"This is scary," Bepo said. He was standing near Penguin and Shachi, staring out at the sea for possible threats that might be just beyond his sight. "I wonder if we're going to run into any pirates soon. I don't see anything yet."

"Don't get carried away," Law said. He guided the ship with one hand while holding Lami to his hip with the other. "We still have a long ways to go. First we need to continue building up our skills. Second we need to get a lot of treasure so we can get a submarine build."

"Aye aye, Captain!" the crew cheered.

"Dada Dada." Lami reached up for Law's hat and pulled it down over his eyes.

"Lami." Law pushed his hat back up. "I'm trying to steer the ship. Don't block my view. Don't want to crash, now do we?"

"Ah! Dada." Lami grabbed his hat and jerked it off. Laughing she shook it up and down.

"What am I going to do with you?" Law sighed.

Penguin broke away from the others and headed up to the helm. Reaching his captain he held out his hands to the toddler. "You want to come here, Lami?"

Lami giggled and leaned towards him. "Penin. Penin."

"Come to, Uncle Penguin. That's a good girl." Penguin picked his niece up and gave Law his hat back. "Daddy's busy steering the ship. You can mess with him later." He faked lowering his voice. "But in all honesty I think the captain should pay attention to you rather than steer the ship. You're far more important than some ol' ratty ship."

"Funny," Law said. "Just keep her entertained for a while."

"You got it." Penguin nodded and headed down to the deck. He grabbed a few toys out of her playpen before sitting down on the deck with her. Scattering out the toys, he played with her for the next couple of hours. Holding a wooden ship in his hand, he sailed it around in the air, making cannon, and guns sounds.

"Shippy!" Lami clapped her hands and laughed. "Shippy!"

"That might be a bit much for a toddler," Shachi said leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Hey, at least it gets her started on the sounds," Penguin said. "Besides, she's enjoying it."

"It does not," Shachi said. "You sound nothing like a cannon or gun."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Penguin said. "I'm sure she'll hear them soon enough. I just hope they don't scare her too much."

"Where are we heading to first?" Shachi asked.

"We could go anywhere," Bepo said. "There are several islands in the direction we're heading to."

"We should probably stop there and see if anyone would join our crew." Penguin looked up at Law. "What do you say, Captain? Would that be too soon?"

"No, it'll be fine," Law said. "We might be able to get some treasure while we're there."

"Our first heist? Nice." Shachi grinned.

"But we are _not_ going to hurt innocent people," Law said. "I absolutely forbid it. Other pirates and Navy men are find, but normal citizens are not."

"Makes sense," Shachi said.

"I wouldn't want to hurt them anyway." Penguin smiled at Lami. He tapped the front of the ship onto her nose, making her squeal. "Isn't that right? We were once normal citizens, too."

"Up." Lami held her hands up to him.

"Come here." Penguin picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Better?"

"Food." Lami tapped his chest. "Food."

"She's hungry," Bepo said.

"She's so cute when she speaks," Shachi said. "I'm getting a bit hungry myself."

"I suppose I could start lunch," Penguin said. "It's after twelve o'clock anyway." He stood up with Lami on his hip. "Any requests?"

"Make my favorite," Law said. "That's something good for Lami to eat."

"Taking care of a baby has been hard work," Shachi said. "I love Lami but I'm glad she's finally transitioning to solid foods more. It'll be easier on our wallets and us. I never noticed how much money it took to take care of a baby."

Lami whined as if she felt insulted by his words.

"You upset her, Mean Uncle Shachi," Penguin said. "Shame on you."

"I'm sorry, Lami." Shachi patted her head. "I love you. It's just a fact that babies use up a lot of money. We had to steal quite a lot to take care of you."

Lami smiled.

"Glad to have your forgiveness," Shachi said smiling.

"Come on, Lami." Penguin turned and headed for the kitchen. "Let's see what we have for you to eat while I'm getting lunch ready." Entering into the room he placed Lami in her playpen. They decided to put multiple playpens on the ship for Lami in the rooms they used most and the kitchen was obvious. They didn't want her to get into something that would hurt her. They were simply designed with wood and would be easy to take down once she didn't need them anymore. He stepped over to the cabinets and searched through them before deciding to cut her up a banana. He peeled it, placed it on plate, and started cutting it up before stepping over to her. "This should be good enough for now. You love bananas."

Lami squealed when he placed the plate with her banana slice on the floor beside her. She picked one up and pushed it into her mouth.

"You behave now while I cook," Penguin said. He watched Lami munch on her treat before standing back up. He then wondered about the kitchen, preparing his captain's favorite meal that he has come to know well. Since cooking for them all he noticed that he was getting a little better at it. He also decided that when Lami got old enough he was going to teach her how to cook, among several other things. There was no way they were going to let her go uneducated. She was going to be able to handle herself no matter what trouble she or they got into during their journeys as pirates. Throughout cooking he took several glances over at Lami to make sure she was fine. She was. She was too busy eating her banana to even think about causing issues. He smiled and finished up their meal. Once it was done and set on the table, he stuck his head out of the room and yelled, "It's ready!"

"About time!" Shachi said.

A few seconds later he heard their boots coming towards the kitchen and their bodies soon came into the room. They sat down around their small table. Law plucked Lami out of the playpen before sitting down in front of the plate that Penguin obviously set up for the two of them. One of the fish had already been shredded and was completely bone free. Lami happily dug her fingers into the fish and, in clumsy attempts; she brought the fish to her mouth and pushed it inside.

"We're going to have to make sure we keep this place clean if we're going to keep the number of rats down," Shachi said as he watched fish fall from Lami's inexperienced fingers to the floor and her shirt. "I don't think any of us would like it if she got bit by one."

"Don't worry," Bepo said. "I can sniff them out. We'll keep it as rat free as we can."

"That or the captain will experiment on them, especially if they bite his kid," Penguin said before biting into his onigiri.

"Maybe I will," Law said. "I've gained a lot more control over my devil fruit, but practice is always good."

"Speaking of which," Shachi said looking at their baby. "When do you think she'll do her little orb trick again? She hasn't used them since the fire on the beach that one time."

"It's hard to say," Law said. He paused to take a drink of his tea. "My guess is that the older she gets the more aware she'll become of them and use them more. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"And pray she doesn't burn the ship down in the process," Bepo said.

"If you jinx us I'm going to skin you alive and use your fur as a blanket," Penguin said with a frown.

"I'm sorry." Bepo ducked his head.

"We'll be fine," Law said. "It's already clear that Lami doesn't want to hurt us. I doubt accidents like that will happen. But we will need to be prepared for when they do."

"I can't wait to see her grow up," Penguin said. Reaching over he ruffled her hair. "She's going to be powerful. I just know it."

Lami looked at Penguin and grinned before shoving some rice into her mouth.

…

"There we go," Law said when he had her diaper removed. Holding her close to his body, he crawled into the shower, checking the water to make sure it wasn't too hot before letting her get wet. Cupping water in his hand, he wet her little body before kneeling down to place her on the wet floor. Carefully he washed her body and shampooed her hair, bushing away suds multiple times so they wouldn't burn her eyes before taking his own quick shower. He stepped out of the shower and dried their bodies off. He put his clothes on but headed back to his quarters to dress her. He laid her down on the bed and placed a diaper back on her before putting her in some dry clothes. Next he rocked her in his arms for a while before she yawned and started showing signs of being tired. When she finally fell asleep he placed her in the crib that he had anchored in the corner of his room. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before climbing into bed himself. He flicked off his lamp and closed his eyes.

The next morning small fingers tapping on his cheek woke Law up. He opened his eyes and was startled by seeing Lami sitting on his bed. "Dada."

"Lami! Law shot up in bed. "How in the world did you get onto my bed?!" He looked over at the crib; his heart pounding against his chest as he thought the thing somehow fell over and he didn't hear it. But it didn't. The crib was still in place where he had it mounted. His heart rate slowly dropped back to normal. She wasn't hurt. He brought his eyes back to her. "It's fine. Then how did you…?"

Lami's eyes sparkled up at him as she smiled secretively. "Juice."

Law shook his head. "Let's get up then." He picked Lami up from the bed and sat her on the floor. He stepped over to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. After getting dressed he turned around to find Lami squatting down and making grunting noise. He hummed and thought about potty training. "You might be coming ready for that. I'll have to tell the crew to keep an eye out for more signs like that."

He waited for her to finish before changing her and putting her in some new clothes. He then picked her up and headed for the kitchen. The sun was barely up when he stepped outside. The morning air was cool but not enough for him to put warmer clothes on her. So he proceeded on to the kitchen, knowing it would be warmer once breakfast was done. There he sat her down on the floor of her playpen. She waddled over to one of her toys and picked it up off the floor. "My toy."

"Yes, that is your toy," Law said. He grabbed some apple juice from the fridge and filled a sippy cup for her. "Here, Lami. You still want juice?"

"My cup." Lami dropped her toy on the floor before waddling over to Law. She took the cup from him and drank.

Law leaned back against the counter and watched her for a while. His stomach grumbled.

"Food," Lami said.

"All right," Law said pushing off the counter. "I'll go ahead and make breakfast for everyone. But don't get use to it. I'm the captain. I have other obligations I'm going to have to fulfill."

"Food!" Lami said in a more demanding way.

Law laughed. "You're cute and can get away with that now, but don't expect it to happen all the time."

"Dada," Lami said.

Law sighed. He was wondering how much he was going to let her get away with. He knew he was already wrapped around her small fingers. He shook his head. Heaven help him when she finally realizes that. By the time he had the eggs and bacon fried, scrambled for Lami, his three subordinates came wondering into the room.

"You're up early," Shachi said.

"Lami, somehow got into my bed and woke me up," Law said.

"Did the crib fall over?" Penguin gasped.

"No, it's fine," Law said.

"Did she crawl out?" Bepo asked.

"She doesn't have those skills yet," Law said.

"She must have flew out then," Shachi said. The other three turned and looked at him like he grew another head. He shrugged. "Hey, it could happen. She already has manipulated fire and the sea."

"Maybe you're right," Law said. "Oh, before I forget. I think Lami is on the verge of wanting to be potty trained. I caught her giving one of the signs. So we need to keep an eye on that and encourage her to use the bathroom."

"You got it, Captain." The crew nodded.

"You are growing up so fast," Penguin said. He picked Lami up off the floor. "I almost don't want you to."

"If you want bread you'll have to get it yourselves," Law said placing the bacon and eggs on the plates he had sitting on the counters. "Other than that, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks for cooking for us," the crew said. They gathered their plates, their drinks, and their bread if they wanted it and sat down around the table.

Lami munched on her breakfast with happy noises. Her eyes wondered from each one of them before landing back on her plate. She had finished her eggs and picked up her slice of toast Penguin had laid on there for her. She licked off the jam and butter before taking a bite of the bread.

"Want a slice of orange?" Shachi asked holding a slice out to her. She looked at I then at him. "It's good. Try it."

Lami took the slice from him. She licked it before biting down on it. The tangy flavor made her nose wrinkle. The crew laughed when she continued to try and eat the thing.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it, Lami," Penguin said.

"Mine," Lami said taking another bite. Her nose wrinkled again and her body shook.

"She's so stubborn," Shachi said.

"I can't tell if she likes it or not," Bepo said.

"I think it's a mix of both," Penguin said. "I believe this is the first time she's tried an orange."

"I think you're right," Law said. They all watched her as she managed to finish the piece of fruit. Lami then looked to Shachi and held out her hand for more. "I think one slice is enough for now."

"No," Lami said wiggling her fingers at Shachi.

"Sorry, Lami," Shachi said. "The captain has spoken. You can have another slice later."

Lami whined but lowered her hand.

"I wonder when we're going to run into other pirates," Bepo said. "I hope it still ain't for a while."

"Speaking of pirates, we haven't made our jolly roger yet," Shachi said. "When are we going to do that?"

Law hummed in thought. He wasn't sure. Part of him still wasn't ready to put a flag up yet. It would mean putting Lami in danger. But he knew it would have to go up soon. He just didn't know if it should go up before or after they gathered more crewmembers. Having more members would decrease the risk of Lami getting hurt. "Well, I think it's best if we wait for a while."

"Why?" Shachi asked.

"We're still only a crew of four," Law said.

"Five," Penguin corrected.

"Right." Law nodded. "Five. I just think it would be better if we had a few more crewmembers before we announce to the world that we're pirates."

"That might be a good idea," Penguin said. "We're still a small crew."

"If that's what you think is best, Captain," Bepo said.

"We can still work on the logo and get the flag ready," Shachi said.

"Well, we'll work on the up to the point we get to the next island. There we'll get our hands on a flag and put our jolly roger on it," Law said.

"We can also work on our outfits," Shachi said.

"At least we won't be too bored until then," Penguin said.

"We could never be bored with Lami around," Bepo said.

"That's true," Penguin said looking at the girl.

Lami smiled at the attention then held her cup to Penguin. "Juice."

Penguin, with a laugh, took her cup to refill it. "Okay, juice it is." He filled it with apple juice then handed it back to her while sitting back down. "Here you go."

"My juice!" Lami took it and drank.

The men and bear laughed.

"Bossy little brat," Shachi said. They laughed hard when Lami smiled.

 **Finally! Massive writer's block prevented this chapter from happening! But it's finally done! I could use some ideas of what they can do before we get to the magic part of this story. I'd like to get to a minimum of 40 chapters with this story. Ideas? I'm also hoping my chapters will get longer.**


	7. More Magic

More Magic

"Looks like we're going to have to get you some new clothes soon," Law said while eyeing the shirt he just put on Lami. It was starting to stretch over her body. "I should get a size or two bigger. That way you'll be able to grown into them."

"Dada," Lami said.

Law smiled. He picked her up and left their room. "Let's go. Penguin should have breakfast ready for us."

"Food!" Lami said. "Food!"

"Yes, we're going to go get food," Law said. His crew, like always, was already in the kitchen when they got there. The room was also filled with greasy and sizzling bacon and sausage, making his stomach grumble.

"Morning, Captain and Lami," they said.

Law nodded to them and sat down with Lami on his lap.

"We should be getting to the island in a few hours," Bepo said.

"Good," Law said. "I think Lami hit a growth spurt. Her shirt is getting tight on her."

"That's our little weed," Penguin said from the stove. He picked up a couple plates full of pancakes, bacon, and sausage and placed them on the table.

"Food." Lami reached for the sizzling bacon.

"No, Lami," Bepo said pulling the plate from her despite it being too far for her to reach. She whined. "It's hot. It needs to cool. Then you can have one."

"Bapo!" Lami said.

"Bepo," Bepo said.

"Bapo…Beepo," Lami said.

"Bepo," Bepo said sounding out the word carefully.

"Bepo," Lami echoed.

"That's right." Bepo smiled and nodded.

"She finally got it right," Shachi said. "Now to work on my name."

"Achi!" Lami said looking at the man.

Shachi laughed. "Close, but not quite."

"Juice!" Lami said.

"Right here." Penguin handed the sippy cup over to her.

Lami took it and took a drink. While she was busy drinking her juice, Law prepared her a plate. He poured a little syrup over her pancake then sliced it up into small pieces for her. Reaching over, ignoring the fork, she pinched a piece off the plate and shoved it in her mouth.

"I really wish you would use your fork, Lami," Law said. "I know you know how to. You've done it plenty of times before."

"She might just prefer to use her fingers," Shachi said. He reached for a piece of bacon. "Some foods are better eaten that way anyway."

"She still needs to learn her table manners," Law said.

"A little early for that," Penguin said. "She'll do it when she's ready or wants to."

Law nodded. He got the feeling Penguin was right. Lami was going to be a stubborn little girl. And being a pirate will most likely make that worse. He was going to have to keep a tight leash on her.

"That was so good." Shachi patted his stomach after breakfast was over.

"I'm thinking about picking up a few cookbooks when we land," Penguin said. "I'd like to try a few new recipes so Lami can be exposed to different foods."

"Good idea," Shachi said. "We really don't need a picky eater on our hands."

"That's true," Penguin said.

"After the way she ate that orange slice the other day, I don't think we have anything to worry about," Bepo said.

"Just wait until she get's older," Penguin said as he picked up the dishes to washed them. "Remember when we went through all those growth spurts? I thought we were going to each the island completely out of food."

"Yeah." Shachi put his hands behind his head and pushed his chair back on two legs. "Sometimes we still eat like that. We're going to have to catch a lot of fish. What about you, Captain? Did you eat like a horse?"

"Not really," Law said. "I was more worried about my illness and killing people out of anger than what I ate. Besides we always had plenty of food."

"Oh," Shachi said. "Sorry. At least you're better now."

Law nodded and looked down at his hands. The white spots were long gone. Corazon was right about this devil fruit. It had saved his life. His heart sunk. If only he could have figured out how to use it when he first got it. Corazon would still be alive. His eyes went to Lami. He then remembered if Corazon were alive he never would have found Lami. Life can be a serious pain in the butt sometimes and so unsatisfactory and unfair.

"Well, I'm going to go outside," Shachi said standing up. He stretched out his body and cracked his neck. "I feel like a nap."

"It's a nice day for one," Bepo said. "I might nap as well."

"Lami will need to be put down for a nap too," Law said. "But I need to do some more studying with my medical books."

"I'll take care of that," Shachi said.

"Let's get her cleaned up first." Penguin walked over with a wet rag. He wiped the syrup off her face and fingers. "There you go."

"Let's go then." Shachi plucked Lami from Law's arms and headed outside with Bepo following.

Lami watched him as he carried her outside. Her eyes locked onto his dark sunglasses. She smiled.

"Here we go," Shachi said sitting down on the deck. He placed her on her feet. "You'll probably want to play for a while before you sleep."

Bepo sat down near them and pulled over some of her toys.

But Lami didn't even look at the toys. Instead she giggled and snatched Shachi's sunglasses off his face before running away from him.

Bepo laughed.

"Hey! Give those back to me!" Shachi scrambled to his feet and followed after her. "Lami! Come back here!"

Lami giggled and continued to run around on the deck. With quick, unexpected moves, she easily out maneuvered Shachi.

"I don't think she's going to," Bepo said. "She seems to be having a lot of fun right now."

Lami turned near the mast.

"You're no help!" Shachi followed after her. He spun on his heel and managed to grab the back of her shirt, but before he could pull her to him, a light blue orb appeared. A gust of wind released from it, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the deck. His eyes shot to Lami when she lifted into the air. "What the heck?! Lami!"

"Lami!" Bepo jumped up and ran over to them. He leaped into the air, hoping to grab her, but she slipped out of his reached.

"What's going on out here?" Penguin asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Lami's flying!" Bepo pointed up to the girl.

"Lami! What are you doing up there?!" Penguin ran over to them. He reached for her but she was far too out of his reach. "Lami, come down here! The captain's not going to be happy about this!"

"What's going on? I'm trying to study." Law stepped out of his room to inspect the ruckus.

"Lami's flying!" Shachi said.

Law looked up to see his girl flying in the air. His heart hammered against his chest when she flew away from the ship. "Lami! No! Come back here!"

Lami giggled but didn't go back to the ship.

Law's blood turned ice cold. He ran down to the deck and over to the side of the ship. "Trafalgar Corazon Lami! You get your little butt back here this instant!"

Lami stopped laughing and looked at him. She flew back to him and landed in his open arms. She smiled up at him oblivious to the panic she had caused for them.

"Lami." Law hugged her. "Don't scare me like that. Do you understand?" He pulled her away and gave her a stern look. "Don't you ever, _ever_ do something like that again!"

Lami frowned before she started to cry.

Law sighed and pulled her back to his chest, her cries muffled from his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just scared. You could have fallen into the sea. You don't know how to swim yet. And there are so many sea creatures that would eat you."

"Why didn't you just use your powers, Captain?" Shachi asked as he, Bepo, and Penguin walked over to them. "You could have easily pulled her back to the ship with them."

"I…I forgot about it." Law turned to them. His body was shaking.

"I see," Shachi said. "I never would have thought about that."

"The captain just loves Lami that much," Bepo said. "Of course it would scare him like that."

"If she does that again we might have to tie her down to the ship," Penguin said while eyeing the orb floating beside Lami. He reached out and touched it. The surface was smooth and warm. "So weird. It really does look like she controls the elements. All that's left is earth."

"Hopefully that one will happen when we're on an island," Shachi said. "Who knows what will happen if it appears out here. She might rip the ship apart. Then we'd really be sunk."

"That's a scary thought," Bepo said with a shiver.

"At least it's over for now," Law said when the orb disappeared. He stroked her back, calming her down more.

Shachi reached out and plucked his sunglasses from her hand before she could react.

"Mine," Lami said. She pulled her face away from Law's chest and looked at Shachi. She reached for the sunglasses. "Mine."

"No, mine," Shachi said. "And I'm never going to let you that close to my face again."

"Mine!" Lami whined.

"Lami, those aren't yours," Law said taking a step away from Shachi. "You leave those alone."

Lami pouched out her bottom lip and drew back her hand.

"Maybe I'll pick you up a pair one day," Shachi said.

…

"There it is," Bepo said as the island they were about to land at came into their view. He turned the helm to the right a bit and guided the ship into the docks.

Once close enough, Penguin leaped from the ship and onto the dock. He grabbed the rope Shachi threw to him and tied the ship to the deck. He waited for his crewmates to come ashore before turning to the town. The rope ladder was thrown over the side and they descended down. The town was bigger than their hometown but still small enough to not be a city. He turned to the town and placed his hands on his hips. "This seems like a nice island."

Law scanned his eyes over the scene. The town looked like any other he had been too. A few people were sitting around the docks and the edge of the town talking, kids were playing; a few dogs were running around barking. Most of the people looked like normal civilians while others looked like pirates or maybe bandits or just ruffians. He wasn't sure thought. Still he proceeded to walk towards the town with his crew following.

"What are we going to do first?" Bepo asked.

"I'm going to go get Lami some new clothes," Law said. "You three can either come with me or do some shopping if you need to."

"I think I'm going to go find some fabric for our flag," Shachi said.

"I'll come with you," Penguin said. "I'd like to look around for our uniforms or possibilities. Maybe we can find something here."

Shachi nodded.

"I'll go with the captain and Lami," Bepo said.

"Okay. See you back at the ship," Shachi said.

"You be a good girl now, Lami. And no more flying around." Penguin ruffled her hair before heading off with Shachi. The two chatted as the walked away from their crew.

Law and Bepo turned in the opposite direction and walked down the street. He eyed the stores until he found the one he was looking for. Sitting in the windows were some baby clothes hanging on hangers. They entered into it. A few women were wondering around the store. A lady sat at a checkout counter checking a woman out, she didn't see them enter. The air smelled like baby powder. As normally as they could, they wondered through the clothes, picking a few up then placing a few down while shoving some up their clothes so they could take them. "We're really going to have to get some cash soon."

"Are you feeling guilty about stealing?" Bepo asked.

"No, not really," Law said walking towards the door. "But it would still be better to buy things rather than steal them. Right now we're luck no Navy soldiers are here."

Bepo nodded. "I don't think there's anything we can do about that here. But I'm going to run over to the library and looked for some maps of the local islands. Maybe I can locate a place that has some treasure. I'll also look for bounty posters. Turning in a few pirates or bandits to the Navy will get us some berries pretty quick."

"That's a good idea," Law said. "I'm sure some of those people at the docks were wanted." They stepped outside. Lami yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's go back to the ship first. We don't need to be caught with all this stuff on us. You can go look then. I'll stay with Lami on the ship."

"Aye, Captain." The small group headed back to the ship. Once Bepo put their stolen toddler clothes into Law's room he left them.

Law placed Lami in her crib. He then decided to take advantage if this quiet opportunity and laid down himself. Kicking off his boots, he pulled his hat down over his eyes, laced his fingers together over his chest, and closed his eyes. He had no idea how long he had slept before a thump outside forced him away. He looked over at Lami's crib. She was still asleep. He heard a couple more thumps. For a second he thought it was his crew coming back, but then knew it wasn't them. They would have said something by now. He jumped up. Rushing over to the door, he cracked it open. Four men were on the deck. They were whispering to each other before they spread out over the deck. He went outside, instantly meeting one.

"Hey!" The man charged at him and threw a fist.

Law blocked it with his wrist. He grabbed the man's arm and tossed him over the rail, down to the deck. He then spread out his Room and warped himself down to the deck. Reappearing he kicked one of the men in the face.

"You brat!" one of them said.

"You're the ones who snuck onto my ship," Law said.

"And we're taking it for ourselves," the man said. "You don't look like you have money but we should be about to get something for this ship. Or at least dismantle it and sell it for scraps."

"You're not going to get away with my ship," Law said.

"You're not going to have much of a choice." The man smirked.

Law blinked in confusion. His blood ran cold when he heard Lami cry. Whipping around he saw two more men that he didn't see before. One of them had Lami in his arms. They had just come out of his room. They must have been tucked somewhere he couldn't see then snuck into his room when he was distracted.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to this sweet little baby," the man holding her said. "Not would you?"

Lami screamed and reached for Law. "Dada!"

Law seethed. He clenched his fists and said, "If you hurt her so help me I will cut out your heart while it's still beating inside of you!"

"Now that's up to you," the one who smirked said.

Law turned back to him just before two men grabbed his arms.

The smirking man cracked his knuckles. "Now this is how it's going to go. You're going to be a good little punching bag or the kid gets throw over the edge. There are sharks in this area. A whole lot of them."

Law gritted his teeth. He wracked his brain to try and figure out how to get out of this.

The man pulled back and punched him in the gut.

Air left Law's lungs. If he made the wrong move, or moved too soon, Lami would get hurt. He wasn't sure if he could move quick enough to take all these guys out and warp her into his arms.

The man hit his nose.

His head snapped back. Blood tricked down his lip. He heard Lami cry just before the wind started blowing.

"What the heck?!" the man holding Lami asked.

The wind picked up even faster as Lami screamed.

The men released Law. They all turned and faced Lami. Her light blue orb was out. She pulled herself from the man's hands.

"What's going on?! Come back here, you brat!"

"This is too freaky! She has a devil fruit power?! Let's get out of here! No way a baby can control one of those!"

The men tried to move themselves along the ship. But Lami's winds were too strong for them to get anywhere. Law took the opportunity and used it to his advantage. He warped the men together then a rope to tie them up with before removing any weapons they had on their bodies. He found a couple knifes and warped them into the kitchen. They could use them later or sell them.

"Dada," Lami said.

Law turned around just as she flew over to him. He took her in his arms and hugged her close. "You okay, Lami? I've got you now. You're safe."

"What kind of freak is she?!" one the men asked.

Law kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "She's not a freak." He hissed then walked away from the men. He watched them closely, holding Lami to him. His eyes dipped down to the girl in his arms. She had saved him. He wanted to test her magic. Maybe she had more control over it than he thought. But he refused to do that with these men here. He didn't want them to see what else she could do. "Don't worry, Lami. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"Captain!" Bepo shouted an hour later.

Law turned to see the bear running up to the ship. He appeared to have a book in one hand with some papers shoved inside.

"I found some bounty posters." Bepo climbed up the rope ladder. He spotted the men. "What happened? Who are they?"  
"They tried to steal the ship," Law said as he explained what happened.

"Wow," Bepo said. "I'm glad you two are okay. They're some of the ones I got bounty posters for. And a Navy ship will be arriving any time now."

"You don't say," Law said. He passed Lami over to Bepo then walked over and glared at the men. "Watch her for a while I'm going to turn them in."  
"But the Navy won't be here for a while longer," Bepo said.

"That's fine. Before I hand them over I have to make them pay for threatening Lami," Law said.

Before Bepo could question what he meant, Law warped himself and the men away. An hour passed and Law didn't returned yet. With in that time the Navy ship pulled up to the island. Then Shachi and Penguin came back and Bepo explain what had happened to them.

"What?!" Shachi and Penguin shrieked and dropped the black fabric they had with them.

"That's crazy!" Penguin said. He scanned his eyes over Lami, checking for wounds he knew weren't there. "But I'm glad they're okay."

"Sounds like they got lucky," Shachi said. "Those guys were just normal humans with no devil fruit powers. We're going to have to train harder so something like this doesn't happen again."

The wind shifted. Bepo caught Law's scent and turned to the town. He saw Law walking towards them with a bag over his shoulder. "There's the captain."

Once close enough Law warped onto the ship and dropped the bag on the deck. "We have money now."

"What?" Shachi knelt down and opened the bag to find a pile of bills inside. "What?! There's got to be at least a hundred thousand berries here!"

"Two hundred, actually. It's a start at least." Law held out his hands to Lami. She gladly went to him. He walked over onto the deck and sat down. "Okay, Lami, I need you to listen to me. Can you create your orbs for me?"

Lami tilted her head.

"Wind," Law said. "Can you create the wind again?"

Lami watched him for a moment before her wind orb appeared beside her. "Wind."

"That's a good girl," Law said. "Now can you make the wind blow?"

The wind picked up. "Wind."

"Very good." Law nodded. "Now can you show me your other orbs?"

Everyone waited. Slowly the other two orbs appeared beside the wind one.

"Wow. She's doing it," Bepo said.

"Looks like I might be able to train her," Law said.

"And the sooner the better," Penguin said.

"Why do you say that?" Shachi asked.

"Because she now has a fourth orb," Penguin said pointing at the green orb that just appeared.

Screams from the island made the pirates turned their eyes toward it. The pirates, but for Law, shrieked when they saw several vines growing up out of the ground. Some of them were holding the townspeople several feet in the air.

"Oh dear," Shachi said. "We got to get her to stop before she hurts someone."

"Okay, Lami," Law said. "That's enough. Put those away. Right now."

Lami giggled. The orbs disappeared. The vines lowered back to the ground and released their captives.

"I guess training for you starts today," Law said.

"First we probably should get out of here," Bepo said.

"Then set sail," Law ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Bepo said hiding up to the helm while Shachi and Penguin climbed up to unfurl the sails. They sailed away from the island.

Law kept his eyes on Lami. She returned the glance like she was waiting for him to make the next move. He said, "All right, Lami, can you make some wind again?"

Lami cooed. "Dada. Wind."

"That's right." Law nodded. "Make some wind for Dada."

"Dada, Dada," Lami said. Her wind orb moved forward. A small breeze expelled from it.

"Can you stop the wind?" Law asked.

The wind stopped.

"Okay. That's a good girl," Law said. "Now, let's try something a little bit harder. Can you increase the wind a little bit?"

"Wind," Lami said. But the wind didn't appear.

"Come on, Lami," Law said. "Create the wind for Dada."

"Wind!" A small breeze appeared.

"Increase it now," Law said.

"No," Lami said before whining.

"You can do it, Lami. Make more wind," Law said.

Lami whined again and whacked her wind orb. "No!"

"Why won't she do it?" Shachi asked.

"She's still only a baby," Law said. "She just doesn't understand. And it seems if I try and push it it'll only upset her. But she was able to create the wind when I asked her to. So I say this little experiment is a success."

"If she did that then she should be able to create the fire, earth, and water as well," Penguin said.

Law nodded. "That's what I'm assuming. So for now we'll just work with her on making small attempts at it. Surely as she grows so will her control over it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Penguin said. "As long as she doesn't use them without us around."

"Speaking of which," Shachi said. "Until she gets complete control over this she'll need to sleep with someone all the time. Eventually, she'll want her own room."

"We'll work that out when the time comes," Law said.

 **Glad people like it.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure yet how the magical part of this is going to go. I have a couple ideas in mind but haven't decided which one I'm going to do. For now I'm just focusing on the pirate part of it.**


	8. Fugu

Fugu

"Did you really have to bring the kid along?" Fugu asked.

"I'm not a kid!" Lami snapped.

"You're eight years old," Fugu said leaning down to the girl, almost nose to nose with her. "You _are_ a kid. And you don't belong on a pirate crew."

"Shut up! This is my daddy's pirate crew! If anyone doesn't belong here it's _you_ , you hideous blowfish!" Lami said. "I can't believe we have to follow you! We don't even know you! For all we know you're leading us into a trap!"

"I gave my word to Law that I would lead you to the cave with the treasure and that's how it's going to be!" Fugu screamed.

"Well, I don't want you here!" Lami said.

"Okay! That's enough!" Penguin stepped up. Placing a hand on each of their faces, he pushed the two arguing pirates apart. "Lami, you know the captain would want us to follow Fugu. That was the plan from the beginning. No one is to blame for the Navy showing up and separating us."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Lami said. Crossing her arms over her chest, she marched away from the two guys. Pushing through the thick bushes of the jungle she didn't stop or even look back when Penguin called out for her. With an aggravated huff she thought back to two days ago when they first met Fugu.

 _"Daddy! There it is!" Lami yelled. Hanging from the railing of the ship, she kicked her feet and pointed to the island they were about to dock at. "Do you think we'll find a sub there?!"_

 _"We don't have enough for a submarine, Lami," Law said. "Besides I highly doubt a jungle island will have a shipyard."_

 _"Why can't we just steal one then? We're pirates after all," Lami said looking up at Law when he stepped up beside her. Voices from the crew caused her to look back at them. Like usual the majority of their eleven members were gathered together on the deck indulging in a game of poker. Their crew was finally shaping up. Of course they had to steal a bigger ship to accommodate everyone, but it was worth it. It gave them plenty of room to train and spar._

 _"Yes, but I want my sub to be designed the way I want it," Law said._

 _"So we have to wait a long time?" Lami asked._

 _"Hopefully it won't be much longer," Law said. "That's why we're stopping on this island. Rumors have it there's over a hundred million berries in treasure hidden on this island. We just have to figure out the specific location and go after it."_

 _"Okay," Lami said. "Can I get some ice cream when we dock?"  
"If you be a good girl," Law said._

 _"I'm always a good girl," Lami said with an innocent smile._

 _Law chuckled. "I'm sure Shachi would agree considering that snake you put in his bed."_

 _"Hey, I wasn't the only one who did that. Ika helped. Besides, it was harmless," Lami said. "And small too. It wouldn't hurt him. I'm sure it was more afraid of him that he was of it."_

 _"You're just lucky he found it before we set sail," Law said._

 _"Why? The crew would have killed it since you wouldn't let me keep it as a pet," Lami said. "They probably would have eaten it as well."_

 _"Lami, we've been over this before," Law said. "You can't have pets on a pirate crew. They would cause nothing but trouble. And get in the way when we have to fight. They're too big of a responsibility anyway."_

 _"I know." Lami pouted. "Just never get rid of Bepo. He's probably the closest thing I'll have to a pet."_

 _"I'm never going to get rid of Bepo," Law said. "He's part of our crew."_

 _"Yeah!" Lami nodded. She turned her attention back to the island. A few minutes later they had finally pulled into the docks. The anchor was lowered, the gangplank was put in place, and they were walking down it. She looked around. The island was like any other they had been too. Several people were walking around doing their shopping or working their jobs. But somewhere in the dense jungle that surrounded this town was a grand treasure. And they were going to get that treasure. Then they were going to get their submarine._

 _"Lots of pirates here, Captain," Penguin said eying the people around the docks._

 _Lami looked back to the docks. Several ships were sporting pirate flags. And a lot of the pirates were taking notice of their crew._

 _"They could be after the treasure like us," Shachi said. "A lot of people, especially pirates, often are."_

 _"It doesn't matter," Law said. "We'll get that treasure before anyone else. And if we happen to wipe out some of the pirates here then it would be better for us."_

 _"This might be a good place to pick up a new crewmate or two," Bepo said._

 _"We already have eleven," Lami said. "How many are we going to have?"_

 _"We'll get as many as we need," Law said. "We're still no where near strong enough to take on the Grand Line. We need at least five to ten more people before we head there."_

 _"They better be nice," Lami said._

 _"There's some strong looking pirates," Penguin said. "Maybe we can take out their captain and get them to join us."_

 _"Maybe," Law said._

 _"So what are we going to do first?" Lami asked. She took Law's hand and smiled at him. "You said I could get ice cream if I'm good. Don't forget."_

 _"I won't." Law squeezed her hand. "First we need to see what we can learn a bout this treasure."_

 _"So you're looking for the treasure of the jungle, huh?" The crew turned their eyes to find a tall black haired man watching them. He was leaning back against a crate with a toothpick in his mouth and a cocky grin on his lips._

 _"What's it to you?" Shachi asked._

 _"I know where it is," he said._

 _"Oh really?" Shachi crossed his arms. "And why should we believe you?"_

 _"Because I have no reason to lie," he said. "Besides, I know you are the Heart Pirates. You're really starting to get a name for yourselves. You, Trafalgar Law, are becoming notorious for being cruel." His eyes dropped to Lami. "Though it's a liability having a kid on your crew."_

 _"Hey! I'm not a libilitme!" Lami said._

 _The man laughed. "That's liability, kid, not libilitme."_

 _Lami stuck her tongue out at him._

 _"Lami, behave," Law said._

 _"Okay," Lami said._

 _"So why would you tell us about this?" Law asked._

 _"I'm interested in joining your crew," he said. "The name's Fugu."_

 _"Fugu?" Lami snickered. "What a silly sounding name."_

 _"Lami," Law said in a warning tone._

 _Lami rocked back on her heels and whistled a tune._

 _"What makes you think we'll trust you just like that?" Penguin asked._

 _"I don't. But I figured you would if I led you to the treasure," Fugu said. "I understand that you don't trust me. We can work up to that. But I have no ulterior motives in doing this. And you can ask anyone who's lived here for the past twenty years. I've lived here all my life. I've been researching the treasure during that time. There's a specific piece of treasure that I'm looking to get from it. And they say there's a cursed sword among the treasure that no one has been able to handle in decades. I'm curious to see if that's true."_

 _Lami looked up at Law. She found that he was considering the man's words. "Daddy, you're not going to do this, are you? We don't know him."  
"I'll have to think about it," Law said. "The offer sounds promising."_

 _"Daddy." Lami tugged on his arm. But Law had his mind made up._

 _"We're going to get a hotel room," Law said. "Come find us later today and we'll talk more about this."_

 _"You got it." Fugu nodded then walked away from them._

 _"Do we really have to meet with him again?" Lami asked as they walked into the town._

 _"Yes," Law said. "We're going to need inside information if we're going to find this treasure."_

 _"Fine," Lami said. She looked around until her eyes landed on a hotel. It was simple and possibly would cost them less than the other hotel across the strees where a man in a tux just walked into. "How about that one?"_

 _"Look's good to me," Shachi said as a short dressed woman walked out of it. She spotted the pirates and gave them a flirty wink. "Look's very good to me."_

 _"She was hot," Penguin said. "I wonder if she works around here."_

 _"Or maybe not," Lami said._

 _"It'll do," Law said. "We're only staying a few days to get a break from the ship."_

 _"Fine," Lami said. She glared at the crew. "But no one better wonder off for very long."_

 _"We'll try not to," Shachi said but his eyes were still locked onto the woman walking away from them._

 _Lami rolled her eyes. She might only be eight years old, but she wasn't stupid. It was easy for her to notice when someone in the crew would wonder off and find themselves in the company of a woman. She's actually seen one of the before sleeping with a woman. It wasn't like she went looking for that. But she just happened to walk by a crewmate with a woman in an alleyway; apparently they couldn't wait and get a room. She was pulled away quickly when Penguin called to her. He was going to get her some ice cream and didn't notice what she was looking at. Before that happened she had asked her dad where babies came from. So it wasn't like she didn't know what sex was. Or the fact the crew often went looking for it. Well, a couple did. Some wanted to wait until marriage._

 _They walked into the hotel. Like she figured it was a simple building with minimal décor of a few plants and paintings. A clerk sat behind the check in desk looking rather bored. Lami said, "Can I sleep with Bepo?"_

 _"I suppose that would be all right," Law said. "As long as you don't try and sneak out at night."_

 _"I never try and sneak out," Lami said._

 _"Sure you don't," Penguin said placing his hand on her head. "And those three kittens you had in the hotel at the last island just happened to follow you inside in broad daylight when you were with us."_

 _"It's possible," Lami said with an innocent look. "Kittens can be very sneaky."_

 _The crew laughed._

 _"Just like you, Lami Love," Penguin said ruffling her hair._

 _Law shook his head and signed them into their rooms. After placing their bags inside of the rooms they headed out to get something to eat._

 _Unfortunately, in the middle of their lunch Fugu had appeared. He walked over to them. "I'm ready when ever you are."_

 _"We're done here," Law said._

 _"Then come with me," Fugu said. "This conversation will be done better in private unless we what a whole lot of others following us."_

 _The crew got up. They followed Fugu outside and into an abandon playground just outside the edge of town. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a map and rolled it out on the ground. He pointed to the northern most part of the map. "It's here. Most believe it to be in the center of the island because of all the caves there. But it's not. Those caves have been search multiple times. What people don't know is there are veins, if you would, of tunnels running through the underground that lead to the real spot. A few people have found them but no one has ever found the right tunnel."_

 _"And how do you know which is the correct tunnel?" Bepo asked._

 _"I believe there is a tunnel closer to the actual cave where the treasure is hidden," Fugu said. He moved his finger to the west a bit. "About right here. There's a cave opening. But it's guarded by a pack of giant wolves."_

 _"Figures," Penguin said. "What is it with people and wolves? It's like they don't even acknowledge that there are other creatures on the planet."_

 _"Are the wolves significant?" Ika asked._

 _"I believe they are," Fugu said. "It's rumored that those wolves were part of the pirate crew that left the treasure there. They are guard dogs who are suppose to stand watch over the treasure until their crew came back. But it never happened. They were defeated by the Navy several years ago. Most are dead but a few are still alive in Impel Down."_

 _"Sounds more like a wild goose chase than an actual fact," Ika said._

 _"Who knows?" Fugu shrugged. He then pointed to a group of rocks clustered together. "On the off chance that we get separated we can meet up at this point here. I've marked the trail to the cave but I'll be the only one who knows where they are. I've also got a few extra maps for you all to share. Hopefully, if we do get separated, everyone will get with someone that has a map." He passed the maps around. "If not you can always try and navigate your way there or come back to the town."_

 _"What do you think, Captain?" Ika asked._

 _"I think it's a bit risky," Bepo said._

 _"We have to try," Shachi said. "This is one quick way to get more treasure for our sub."_

 _Law hummed. "All right. We'll go in two days."_

 _"Daddy," Lami said. "Why are you so trusting of him?"_

 _"I'm not. But I'd like to see what happens," Law said. "If Fugu proves himself worthy and strong enough he'll be welcome onto our crew."_

 _"Just great," Lami grumbled._

 _A few days later, the pirates all gathered at the edge of the town._

 _"Is everyone here?" Fugu asked._

 _"No, we're all missing," Lami said._

 _Fugu frowned at her._

 _"What? Not my fault you can't count," Lami said with a shrug. The crew chuckled. "I mean there's not that many of us."_

 _"All right, Lami. That's enough," Law said._

 _"Yes, sir," Lami said._

 _"Let's get-" Law was cut off by a loud explosion. Turning around they saw two fleets of Navy soldiers running through the town with their guns out. A few pirates had already been caught. "Into the jungle."_

 _"Aye, Captain," the crew said. They bolted for the jungle. The Navy followed. Guns fired, filling the air with hot gunpowder. A few caught up with the crew. But the pirates were swift. They easily knocked the soldiers out._

 _"Got ya!" A Navy soldier jumped in front of Lami and Law._

 _Law held out his hand. "Ro-"_

 _"Wind!" Lami said. Her wind orb appeared. A gale wrapped about the pirate and threw him farther into the jungle. "You got to be quieter, Daddy."_

 _"Shut up." Law smiled._

 _"We have to keep moving," Fugu said._

 _More gunshots. More soldiers. Having to weave in and out of the thick foliage the pirates got separated._

 _"Keep moving!" Fugu called out. "Get to the meeting place!"_

And here they were now.

"So how much farther to this cave?" Lami asked. She looked over her shoulder to find Penguin and Fugu following her. "We've been walking for almost two hours."  
"We still have over four hours," Fugu said. "It would go by a lot faster if you would stop complaining. Seriously! How could anyone let a child on a pirate ship?"

"For your information I was abandoned when I was a baby!" Lami snapped. "Daddy took me in when he found me! I have no other family!"

"Oh," Fugu said.

"Can't I just fly us there?" Lami asked pushing a large vine out of her path. "It would be a lot quicker. And I'm getting better with my powers."

"No," Fugu said. "Flying will only get us lost."

"We're already lost," Lami said.

"No, we're not," Fugu said. He walked up to a tree. Lifting a couple of vines out of the way he showed them a small piece of wood nailed to the tree with his name on it. "I've already told you that I've mapped out this jungle and put markers in place. If we flew we wouldn't be able to see those markers. The jungle looks very different from the air."

"That marker wasn't exactly easy to spot," Lami said.

"It was for me," Fugu said. "This tree is the only one who has this low branch here." He placed his hand on a branch that reached his knees. "See?"

"You are amazing," Penguin said. "I never would have noticed that."

"Like I said, I grew up around here," Fugu said. "I've spent a lot of time in the jungle."

"Too bad you weren't eaten. So we're stuck down here," Lami said. "Walking for hours."

"Here." Penguin picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "How about I carry you for a while?"

"That's much better! Thanks, Penguin!" Lami said.

"You spoiler her," Fugu said.

"Can't be helped," Penguin said. "The captain, Bepo, Shachi, and myself have been friends for a while now. We met shortly after the captain found Lami."

"And that proves you four will be biased when it comes to her," Fugu said.

"Jerk." Lami stuck her tongue out at him. "They love me."

"Maybe," Penguin said. "But that's the way it is. Actually, adding you onto the crew will help with that. You can punish her in ways that we can't."

"Hey!" Lami protested. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, Lami Love," Penguin said. "But you still need to be disciplined. And let's face it, you do have us wrapped around your little finger."

Lami huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I'm already adding to the crew then." Fugu smirked.

"Shut up and lead on," Lami said. "I want to see my daddy! He and the rest of the crew better be all right. If they're not I'm holding _you_ personally responsible!"

"Just chill," Fugu said. "We'll get to the meeting place soon enough."

 **I'm still here. Just lacking motivation to write and dealing with sleep deprivation. Reviews, as always, will help get chapters up quick. ;) Oh, yeah, more on Ika will come later.**

 **Nequam-tenshi- I don't mind people pointing out mistakes. I know I'm horrible at proofreading and I miss a lot of mistakes.**


	9. Cursed Sword & Treasure

Cursed Sword

Treasure

"Are we there yet?" Lami asked. Sweat rolled down her back from the heat of the jungle. Her feet throbbed from both the heat and from walking for so long. If it weren't for all the hazards on the jungle floor she would have ripped her shoes off and walked barefooted. But she knew her dad wouldn't like that one bit.

"If you ask that one more time, I'm going to purposefully lose you in the jungle!" Fugu said.

"Do that and you'll have one mad pirate crew breathing down your neck," Lami said. "You have no idea how sadistic my dad can be." She paused. "On second thought, do it. Go ahead."

"I'm not afraid of him," Fugu said.

"You should be." Lami grinned.

"How much farther is it?" Penguin asked breaking in between the two. "The sun's going to set before we get there. Can you make your way through the jungle at night?"

"Don't be stupid. Besides, we're almost there. Should be about four more minutes or so," Fugu said.

"Finally!" Lami said when the meeting spot came into view four minutes later. She then spotted a few of the crew had already made it there. They were sitting on the ground, looking tired from their own walk. "Bepo!"

Penguin placed Lami down on the ground.

Lami ran over to the bear and jumped in his arms. "I was hoping Daddy was with you."

"Sorry," Bepo said. "We got separated. I think he did get with Shachi and Ika though. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Good." She looked at the other four. "Did anyone get hurt?"  
"No, we're fine," Bepo said. "Just hot."

"That's good," Lami said. "I'm glad to hear that. Here, I'll use my wind orb to give up a cool breeze for a while."

The group sat down and waited. Lami did as she said and her wind orb appeared. A half an hour later the rest of their crew finally came wondering through the jungle. Lami jumped to her feet and ran towards Law. She leaped into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Sorry I got separated from you." Law rubbed her hair.

"You're here now so it's fine. I was with Penguin," Lami said looking up at him with a smile. "Though I could do without the loud mouth blowfish."

"What did you call me?!" Fugu snapped.

"You heard me! Stupid, Blowfish!" Lami stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's keep going," Law said. "Fugu?"  
"Follow me." Fugu turned and stepped back into the jungle. He walked them around for fifteen more minutes.

"More walking? I think he doesn't have a clue where he's going," Lami said.

"Oh, I don't?" Fugu lifted a large leaf, revealing a small opening of a cave.

"It's a cave," Shachi said.

"No duh," Ika said.

"No pranks while we're inside the caves," Law said. "We don't want to cause a cave in. And, Lami, no joking around either. Keep your orbs under control."

"I will," Lami said.

"Let's go then." Fugu pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, and stepped inside of the cave.

The crew followed him. The walls were dark but for the small amount of light in front of them. It was a bit cooling inside, but still rather stuffy.

"We're going to get no where with that little light," Lami said. She summoned her fire orb. Lighting it up she formed a couple of flames all around them. The light washed over the walls, giving them more light to see.

"I hope this place doesn't turn into a maze of tunnels," Ika said.

"It shouldn't," Fugu said. "There's no way to mark the tunnels without someone noticing. So the pirates had to have a clear shot to the treasure and to get out of here."

"Blah, blah," Lami said. "How long is this going to take? We've already been walking for hours."

"We'll get there when we get there," Fugu said through clenched teeth.

"I'm getting hungry," Lami said.

"We'll get something once we're out of here," Law said.

"It better be soon," Lami said.

"Here eat this." Penguin pulled an apple out of his pocket.

"And Penguin saves the day! You're the best!" Lami took it and sunk her teeth into it. She hummed in delight of the treat's juices running over her tongue. Finally, after forty minutes of walking, they entered into a large cavern. Her flames flowed over room causing all of the gold and jewels to sparkle at them.

"It's real!" the crew cheered. They spread out around the room and started picking through the treasure.

"I knew it was real." Fugu stepped up to a pile. Kneeling down he started pawing through it.

Lami walked around the area, eyeing the treasure before a dark presence caused her to shiver. Turning she found the sword Fugu mentioned. The darkness was coming from it. The sword was taller then her dad. Its shield was black with white crosses over it. "Hey, Daddy? What's wrong with this sword? There's something coming from it."

"It's a cursed sword," Law said walking over. "Don't touch it. Curse swords can only be wielded by person that it wants to wield it."

"How can a sword be picky?" Lami asked.

"It just is," Law said.

"You going to try and pick it up?" Lami asked.

"Might as well. A sword would be a great weapon with my devil fruit." Law reached out. His hand paused an inch from the hilt before he finally grasped it. He pulled it from the pile and unsheathed it. The blade shimmered in her fire.

"You did it," Lami said. "The sword is yours now."

Law nodded. The sword felt right in his hand. He knew he found the weapon he was meant to find.

"Got it!" Fugu said.

Lami turned in time to see him shoving something into his pocket. He moved too quickly for her to see what it was.

"We should have moved the ship closer to this location," Shachi said. "It's going to take us forever to carry this all back to the ship. And not to mention keeping it a secret from other pirates that'll still be here."

"The captain can warp it to the ship," Penguin said.

"That's going to be a lot of warping," Shachi said. "His devil fruit zaps his energy, remember?"

"I can fly it with my wind orb," Lami said. "I don't want Daddy running out of energy."

"Good plan," Bepo said.

"We should wait a little longer before returning to the ship," Law said. "I want to make sure the Navy are gone."

The crew nodded in understanding. They continued to look through their find to see what all was in there.

"So does this mean the blowfish is part of the crew now?" Lami asked.

"If that's what he wants," Law said. "He's welcome to join the crew."

"Great." Fugu smiled.

Lami rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Great."

Over the next hour the Heart Pirates spent their time counting the money they had acquired. Lami helped them for a while before she grew bored and tired. So she curled up next to Bepo's side and fell asleep watching Law practice with his new sword.

"Lami, wake up," Law called for her.

"Huh?" Lami opened her eyes. "What?"

"It's time to go," Law said.

"Okay." Lami yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up. Next thing she knew, Law's Room was around them, and they were out of the cave. "Well, that was quick."

"I just hope the Navy's gone by now," Ika said.

"It's too bad you didn't have time to set up pranks for them," Shachi said.

"I know." Ika sighed. "Maybe next time."

"You set up pranks for the Navy?" Fugu asked.

"When I have time," Ika said with a big grin. "They don't call me the Jester of the Hearts for nothing."

"They actually call you that?" Fugu stared at him.

"Ika is the joker of the crew. And he's incorporated jokes into his fighting style," Penguin said. "So beware. He will target you at some point in time." He placed his hand on Lami's head. "And he pulls her along for the right."

"Hey! I do not pull her anywhere! She chooses to help me!" Ika said.

"Me? I'm only a child." Lami fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"A child? More like a demon in disguise," Fugu said.

Lami kicked his shin.

"Ouch!" Fugu growled.

Lami dove behind Law. She peaked out and stuck her tongue out at him.

Law sighed while rubbing his temple.  
"You are going to get on my nerves," Fugu said.

"Then don't join the crew," Lami said.

"Oh, I'm joining," Fugu said. "You're not going to stop me."

"Let's keep going," Law said. "I'm going to warp us a few more times. Lami, I want you to take over there. Fly us back to the ship. Can you handle that?"  
"Of course I can," Lami said nodding.

"If you get tired tell me and I'll take over," Law said.

Lami nodded.

Law held up his hand. He warped them four more times before turning the control over to Lami.

Lami summoned her wind orb. Lifting them and their treasure into the air, she flew them towards the town.

"We better go a little higher and see if the Navy's still there," Shachi said.

"Okay." Lami took them a few feet higher. She flew them over the docks a couple times. They didn't see any Navy ships in the area. Panting, she lowered them down to the deck. When they were about twenty feet above it, her winds waivers. "I can't hold it any longer."

"Room. Shambles." Law warped them onto the ship.

Lami dropped to her needs, her orb faded. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Fugu asked.

"Lami's powers are connected to her strength," Law said. Kneeling down he checked Lami's pulse. "The more she uses it the more physically tired she becomes. We think she'll grow stronger as she gets older, but we also think that she'll have a limited use of her orbs since it's connected to her strength."

"Does she have any other weaknesses?" Fugu asked.

"Why? You want to use them against me?" Lami glared at the man.

"I'm only asking in case you lose control over your orbs," Fugu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are unaware if she has any other weaknesses at this time," Law said. "I'm sure she does. If she didn't then she, and anyone else that might have this gift, would be over powerful. We just haven't run across them yet."

"So she's not the only one?" Fugu asked.

"We're not sure," Penguin said. "Like it's already been said, the captain found Lami when she was a baby. Considering she appears to have been born with this gift, we assume that she got it from her parents."

"I've never heard of anyone being born like this," Fugu said. "What if her parents are still alive and looking for her?"

"We'll deal with that if they show up," Law said.

"I'm not leaving you," Lami said. "You're my dad. And the crew's my family."

"Of course we are," Law said. "No one is ever taking you away from us."

"Good." Lami nodded.

"Let's get this treasure inside before someone sees it," Law said.

"Aye, Captain," the crew said. Some of them started moving handfuls inside of the ship while others grabbed some sacks to move bigger sections of it.

Law stayed on the deck. Half keeping an eye on Lami as she recovered and half keeping an eye out for anyone that would try and take their treasure.

"We're done," Penguin announced a little while later. "How about we go into town and celebrate?"

"Yeah!" the crew cheered.

"Can we, Captain?" Shachi asked.

"Fine. But do not talk about the treasure," Law said. "I don't want anyone knowing we found it."

"Aye, Captain," the crew said before heading off into town.

"Is it all right if I go with them?" Lami asked.

"It's fine. Just do not run off without someone with you," Law said.

Lami nodded. She ran down the gangplank and took a hold of Penguin's hand and Bepo's paw.

"You coming, Fugu?" Shachi asked when the man headed in another direction.

"There's something I have to take care of," Fugu said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," Shachi said.

"Hey! There's the tavern!" Ika said.

"Yuck," Lami said. "Do we really have to go in there?"

"This is a celebration, kid," Ika said.

"You're children," Lami said.

"We are not," Ika protested. "We're old enough to drink. Besides we're pirates."

"I can take Lami elsewhere," Bepo said. "I don't really drink anyway."

"Would you, Bepo?" Lami smiled.

"Yeah." Bepo nodded.

"Don't keep her out too late," Penguin said with a wave before entering into the building.

"I won't," Bepo said. "We'll get some ice cream and walk around for a while before heading back to the ship."

"See you later," Lami said. The crew bid her their goodbyes before heading into the tavern. "Before we get ice cream can we see what Fugu is up to?"  
"Why would you want to do that?" Bepo asked.

"I'm just curious." Lami grabbed his paw and pulled his away from the tavern. "He took something from the pile. Only one thing. I want to know why. He went this way."

"Hey! Slow down!" Bepo said.

Lami continued to pull Bepo through the town. The chattering if people started to give way to crickets as the night grew closer.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Bepo asked.

"This place is big but not that big," Lami said looking around. She then spotted him coming out of a flower shop. "There he is! He brought flowers? Why? Think a jerk like that has a girlfriend?"

"It's possible," Bepo said. "Though I doubt he would willingly leave so easily if he did have one."

"Come on." Lami followed after him. They followed him all the way through the town and into a quieter neighborhood. The crickets became louder. Fugu walked up to a small house. He knocked on the door then walked inside. They snuck up to the window and looked inside. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know," Bepo said.

Lami grabbed the window ceil. She pushed it up and found it was unlocked. She pushed it open an inch so they could hear him.

"I finally found it," Fugu said.

"Really?" an elderly voice said.

Lami turned to her right. There was an old woman sitting on the couch with a blanket over her lap.

Fugu reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here."

"Thank you." The old woman held up her hands. "Thank you so much."

A chain fell from Fugu's hand. At the end was a golden ring.

"I thought I'd never see it again," she said pressing the object to her chest.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find it," Fugu said.

"It's fine," she said. "I can finally rest now. My dear Marcus is finally back with me."

"Marcus?" Lami asked.

"Maybe it's her husband," Bepo said.

"So Fugu only wanted to find that necklace to give it back to that old lady?" Lami asked. "Why?"  
"Gifts can bring a person great joy. And a wedding ring is a very sacred one," Bepo said. "Since the ring and necklace was in a pile of treasure I think it's safe to assume that it was either taken away from her or her husband lost it and his life to pirates."

"Oh." Guilt tapped on her heart. Maybe Fugu wasn't as bad of a guy as she first thought, not that she still didn't think he was a jerk of course.

"We should get out of here," Bepo said. "The captain will not be happy to find us spying on a crewmate."

"Fine. Let's go get that ice cream," Lami said. She closed the window. The two walked away from the house. Getting back into town they got their ice cream from a stand, then a couple sandwiches from another stand, and headed back to the ship to help Law guard the treasure. Upon arriving they found Law was practicing with his new sword again. "Looking good, Daddy."

"How does it feel, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Amazingly well," Law said swiping the blade through the air. "I never thought I would find a weapon that felt so natural to me. And one that fits in with my devil fruit powers."

Using her wind orb, Lami sat upon the railing to watch her dad practice with his sword. He swung his sword around, slicing up a barrel before putting it back together. "Hey, Daddy, will you teach me how to use the sword?"  
"Remember, Lami," Law said. "It's a cursed sword. I'm the only one who can touch it."

"So we can get me a different one," Lami said.

"Why the sudden interest in swords?" Law gave her a curious look.

"Oh, no special reason," Lami said before licking her ice cream. She stiffened when Law walked over and took a lick of the vanilla ice cream.

"And I suppose this had nothing to do with Fugu coming onto the crew," Law said. "And you had better had something else to eat besides this ice cream."

Lami's cheeks flushed. "No! And yes. I also had a sandwich. Bepo had one too."

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with him," Law said. "You're not allowed to handle swords. And you're certainly not going to learn how to use them."

"You're no fun!" Lami whined.

"I'm trying to preserve our crew," Law said. "We need them alive."

"They are alive," Lami said licking her ice cream. "I was just curious."

"You're bad enough with your powers." Law ruffled her hair before going back to his sword practice.

Lami long finished up her ice cream by the time the rest of the crew came back to the ship. Among them was Fugu. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, ready to leave with them in the morning. She frowned and wrinkled her nose when he shot her a smirk. Shachi led Fugu on a quick tour of the ship, mostly to separate her and the new crewmember.

"Lami, I expect you to behave," Law said.

"I always behave." Lami smiled.

"Lami," Law said with that warning tone that she knew all too well.

"Okay, okay," Lami said. "I'll _try_ not to be a complete pain to him. But don't expect me to grow to like him."

"Well, it's a start," Law said. "Now, brushed your teeth and get to bed. It's getting late."

"Okay." Lami slipped off the railing and headed for the bathroom. By the time she got into her and Bepo's room, Law was waiting for her. She climbed into her bed that was across from Bepo's.

Law pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Daddy." Lami closed her eyes and snuggled into her blanket.

 **If anyone is interested in wasting a few seconds, I've a poll up on my profile. Thanks for reading and comment. I know I'm not the best writer.**

 **Greer: Thanks. I wasn't sure how to writer her. Being raised by pirates I think she'll be a bit rebellious and headstrong.**

 **Aurore Heart: Thanks. You're English is fine.**

 **Sakihinata: I guess she does.**

 **Rhatch89: Thanks.**


	10. Power Hiccup

Power Hiccup

Lami sat on a branch and over looked the fight that was happening below her. Her own crew had landed on this island over three hours ago for a quick break from sailing. Twenty minutes ago another pirate ship had landed as well. The opposing pirate crew was larger than her own. But their skills weren't as good as her family's was. They were, however, strong enough to put up some resistance.

She wanted to be right in the middle of it. But Law wouldn't allow her since she was still just a kid. It would be several more years before she could finally join the battle up close and personal. For right now she had no choice but to stay in her sniper position and strike when someone needed her help. Like right now. A couple opposing pirates were sneaking up behind Penguin who was busing fending of two other pirates. Summoning her fire orb she shot out a couple of flames, setting their shirts on fire.

The pirates screamed and tried to bat out the fire before rolling around on the ground. Penguin looked up and smiled a grateful thanks to her. Lami waved back and turned her attention back to the fight. Her eyes landed on Fugu, their resident blowfish. While she still didn't like him she had to admit that he fit in rather well with the crew and was proving his loyalty to them by having their backs when it was needed.

Her eyes drifted to her dad. She watched him for a while. He was adjusting well to his new sword. And it worked very well with his devil fruit powers. After a few months of training with it the sword now was like an extension of his body. He was shocking the pirates by severing their body parts more than he was killing them. She wished this fight would end. She was growing very bored just sitting there like a bump on a log. "This is so boring. My crew is obviously stronger than they are. Just end this already, My Hearts."

Suddenly, a man wielding a sword appeared in front of her. She gasped, unable to move at his quick arrival. "Got ya! Those pirates will lose their will to fight if I have you under my control! You're obviously very special to them!"

He tackled her from the branch. Landing on the ground, he wrapped his arm around her neck before raising his sword to her.

Lami tried to summon an orb. But none of them responded. A cold dread washed over her body. She couldn't defend herself. She screamed, "Daddy!"

Law whipped around. His eyes glared sharply at the man holding his little girl hostage. "Let her go now!"

"I think not," the man said. "Surrender or she loses her head!"

"You can't be serious," Shachi said. The fighting stopped. Everyone turned their eyes to Lami and the other captain.

"Why isn't she using her orbs?" Ika said. "That's not like her at all."

"Something must have happened to her," Penguin said.

"What do we do?" Fugu asked. "We can't just surrender."

"We can't let them hurt her either," Penguin said, lowering his defenses. "Let the captain deal with this. He won't let that man hurt her."

Fugu turned his attention to Law. The captain was beyond furious. Anyone could see multiple plans of torture were coming to this enemy.

"I said to surrender! Drop your weapons or this sweet little thing will lose her head!" the man shouted.

"Captain," Bepo said. "What do we do? We can't really give into him. Can we? He'll hurt Lami."

"I said to drop your weapons!" the man shouted again.

Lami tried to summon an orb again. Nothing happened. Closing her eyes she tried to slow her heart rate and her mind. She had to focus. Getting upset would only make things worse. She was still with her dad and her crew. This man would not get away with threatening her. Though he did have an upper hand at the moment. _Come on, orbs. Don't fail me now. I need your help. Please. Strike this man._ She opened her eyes. Her earth orb appeared in front of her though she could feel it slipping away. As quickly as she could she grew a vine between the man's legs and shot it up to his most sensitive body parts. His arms loosened on her.

"Lami! Get down!" Law cried.

Lami's body instantly did what she was told. She ducked.

Law swiped his sword at the man, dividing his body parts into several pieces.

"Oh crap!" a pirate said.

"We're in trouble now!" another one said. "He took down the captain!"

"Let's get out of here!" The opposing pirate crew turned tail and ran off.

"Hey! You cowards! Get back here!" the captain shouted.

"You're not going anywhere." Law turned and sliced the retreating men up. "You all attacked us. And you're all going to pay for what your captain did."

"No!" the men screamed. "It wasn't our idea!"

"Not my problem." Law cocked his head, his eyes flaring with hate for the enemy.

Penguin ran over to Lami and knelt down next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lami said.

"What happened?" Penguin asked helping her to her feet.

"I'm not sure," Lami said. "My orbs refused to respond."

"Lami." Law walked over. His worried eyes ran over her body multiple times before he stopped with a sigh. "You're okay."

"Of course I am," Lami said.

"Take her back to the sub, Penguin," Law said. His eyes glared once more at the other captain and his crew. "I have to deal with them."

"But I want to stay with you," Lami said.

"Not this time." Law stood up and walked back over to the man who took his baby hostage. "I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to him. And no arguing."

"Okay." Lami sighed. She took Penguin's hand and walked away with him and the crew. Before they even got out of the forest the fearful cries of the enemy rang out. "Sometimes I wonder what Daddy does to his enemies."

"It's best that you don't know," Penguin said. "I'm glad I don't know. I think it would give me nightmares."

"Will he be all right?" Lami looked over her shoulder. More screams filled the air.

"He'll be fine," Bepo said. "He's just very upset that you were taken hostage."

"It wouldn't have happened if you did what you were suppose to do," Fugu said.

"I did! It's not my fault my orbs refused to appear!" Lami snapped.

"What happened with them?" Shachi asked.

"I don't know. I was just disconnected from them somehow," Lami said. "It was weird. Then I managed to get the earth orb to show back up, but it wouldn't stay for long."

"Maybe you're getting sick," Bepo said. "Your powers have had a glitch in them before when you weren't feeling very good."

"I don't remember that," Lami said.

"You were still young," Penguin said. "But that might be what this is. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The captain will check you out once he gets done torturing his victims back there."

"Maybe you're right," Lami said. A minute later they broke from the forest. Their ship was still right where they had anchored it. The enemy ship was anchored right beside it. "Are we taking their ship?"

"Of course we are," Shachi said. He and a few others made their way over to the enemy ship. "We're going to check it out."

"Okay," Lami said. Grabbing the rope ladder, she climbed up with Penguin right behind her. Landing on the deck she hung her arms over the railing and stayed there to watch for her dad to come back. Twenty minutes passed and he still hadn't returned. "Where is he?"  
"I guess he's just being very thorough in his torture," Penguin said.

"Seems like a waste of time since the captain's just going to kill that man and the others," Ika said.

"The captain's going to get a reputation of loving to torture his victims at this rate," Bepo said.

"Maybe that's what he wants," Penguin said. "He'll be feared all over the seas."

Lami sighed. Finally, after another five minutes, her dad's familiar yellow shirt came through the browns and greens of the forest. "Daddy!"

"See? He's back. Nothing to worry about," Penguin said.

"Yeah!" Lami nodded. She watched as Law made his way to the ship and warped himself aboard. "Daddy, you're worn out from fighting. You shouldn't have warped on the ship."

"You're more important than I am," Law said. "Now, get to the medical room. I'm checking you over."

"It's not necessary," Lami said. "I'm fine."

"No, arguing, Lami," Law said. "What happened put you into a very dangerous situation. Get going now."

"Yes, sir." Lami turned away from the railing and headed for the door at the front of the ship.

"Hey! Captain! We've made quiet a haul over here!" Shachi said from the other ship.

"Fine. Let's set sail," Law said. "We'll sell off that other ship and have even more money."

"Aye, Captain!" the crew said.

Lami opened the door as Law finally joined her. She jumped up on the exam table. She waited and watched as Law moved around the room, gathering all the supplies he would need for her check up. She still thought it was unnecessary. But Law wasn't one to over look abnormalities in his crew, especially when it came to her.

"Here we go." Law carried a silver tray of his exam tools over to the exam table. He placed them down before looking at Lami's eyes.

Lami sat patiently, but in a very annoyed manner while he processed to check anything and everything he could think of. Her heart was good, her lungs strong, her stomach making all the right noises. Her reflexes were normal. Nothing was wrong with her eyes, mouth, or tongue. Everything appeared to be normal.

"I'm going to take some blood," Law said.

"Daddy!" Lami whined.

"No whining," Law said. He stepped over to the cabinets and pulled out the necessary items.

Lami squirmed and squeaked as she eyed the unwanted needle sparkling up at her.

"Just relax. This won't hurt," Law said.

"You always say that. And it's always a lie." Lami turned her eyes away from him when he brought the needled to her arm. She whimpered when the sharp point pierced her skin. "I hate needles."

"Sorry," Law said pressing a cotton ball to the small wound when he got all the blood he wanted. "This has to be done."

"No, it doesn't. You're just being over protective again," Lami said with a pout and watery eyes.

"Get use to it. I'll do it any time I feel it's necessary. And this is one of those times." Law placed a kiss on her forehead before walking the samples over to the counter.

"Am I done here then?" Lami asked. "Or are you going to poke me some more?"

"No, I'm done. And, yes, you can go now," Law said.

"Great! I'm going to go help Penguin! It's about time for dinner!" Lami slid off the exam table and ran out of the room. She headed directly to the galley since that's where she knew Penguin would be. It was time for them to start dinner. "I'm here!"

"I thought the captain would be still be running tests on you," Penguin said pulling a pot from the cabinet. "You didn't escape, did you?"

"Escape? From a guy with Daddy's devil fruit powers?" Lami cocked an eyebrow at him. "That isn't possible."

Penguin laughed. "I guess you're right."

"So what are we making?" Lami asked walking over to him.

"We have some potatoes that need to be used up," Penguin said. "So I figured we'll use them in some fish stew."

"Yum! One of my favorites!" Lami stepped over to the sink and washed her hands. "Shall I peal the potatoes?"

"If you would," Penguin said stepping over to the fridge. "I'll get started on the fish. It should be thawed by now."

Lami gathered up the potatoes from the bin. Placing them in the sink, she washed them with water before moving them onto the table. Then she pulled out a knife, sat down, and started peeling the skin off.

"So how are you feeling?" Penguin asked.

"I'm fine," Lami said. "Though my arm hurts. Daddy was being mean. He drew blood."

"You know that's not true. The captain loves you," Penguin said.

"I know. But he still didn't have to draw blood," Lami said. "I should hide all the needles on the ship. Throw them overboard or something."

"You won't do that. You know they are necessary," Penguin said.

"Maybe," Lami mumbled. "But it's a nice idea at least."

"Just make sure it remains as an idea only," Penguin said chopping up the fish.

"Guess we'll see," Lami said.

Two hours later, the smell of their stew started to draw the pirates into the kitchen. Law was one of the last to arrive. He sat down at the head of the table with an annoyed huff.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"I found nothing wrong with Lami," Law said.

"That's a good thing," Penguin said. "Isn't it?"

"Maybe," Law said. "But it doesn't answer why her powers didn't work."

"Maybe it was just a hiccup," Ika said.

"A hiccup?" Fugu cocked an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. Hiccups can interrupt our talking. So they can interrupt a person's powers," Ika said.

"Sounds kind of silly," Penguin said. "But I suppose it's possible. We don't know everything about Lami's abilities after all."

Law hummed in thought. Penguin had a good point. Maybe this wasn't something to worry about.

"Smells good in here," Shachi said as he and three others walked in.

"How's the other ship?" Lami asked.

"It's fine," Shachi said. "We tied it onto the ship so we could eat with you all. We'll head back over when we're done. Which reminds me. The captain's right. With this extra ship we should be able to sell the other one easily. And with the treasure we also acquired from those pirates we finally have enough to get a sub!"

"Yeah!" the crew cheered.

"You'll be getting your own room soon, Lami," Penguin said.

"But I like sleeping with Bepo," Lami said.

"You still can," Law said. "It'll take a while for the sub to be completed. But as you get older you will need your own room. So you're getting one whether or not you want one."

"Okay," Lami said.

"And I want you to go to bed early tonight," Law said.

"What?! Why?!" Lami asked.

"Penguin might be right and this was just a fluke of some sort," Law said. "But I'm still not taking chances. So it's early to bed for you."

"Fine," Lami said. "I'll take my bath then go to bed like you want."

Law nodded in acceptance to her words.

Lami huffed but focused on eating while the crew spoke about their most recent successes. They all were excited about getting a submarine. She wasn't sure about it. It sounded fun. But she was going to save her real opinion until it happened. There was still a lot of stuff that could happen between now and then.

After dinner was finished, the crew remained in place but for Shachi and the three that came in with him. They left to take care of the other ship. Lami stayed a little longer in the kitchen before she was ordered to go take her bath.

"Time to get ready for bed, Lami," Law said.

"Fine." Lami pushed back from the table. Waving to the crew she headed out of the kitchen, descended down the stairs on the deck, and down the hall. She headed right into the bathroom. While they kept saying _bath_ she literally couldn't take one. The ships they had been using didn't have one. They all only have a shower or two. And she always got the shower for herself since she was the only girl on the ship. No one questioned it. And the guys stayed far away from there when she was in it.

Lami stripped of her clothes, turned on the water, and stepped underneath it. She lingered a bit before finally actually taking her shower. Then with a towel wrapped around her body she trudged back to her and Bepo's room. The navigator was still missing. So she changed into some dry clothes then sat down on her bed to brush out her hair. Mindlessly she brushed out her tresses for several minutes before pausing. Narrowing her eyebrows she focused on her orbs. One by one she called them to her. They appeared in front of her body, floating like they always have done. "What happened out there today? Why did you all disappear on me? Is Daddy right? Is there something wrong with me?"

A soft tap on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Yes? It's open."

Law walked in. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay," Lami said.

"Lami." Law crossed his arms.

"Okay," Lami said tucking her feet under her legs. "I'm worried that something might be wrong with me. And I was…" Tears leaked over her eyelids. "I was scared!"

Law rushed over to her. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "Shh. I know."

Lami clung to him and cried. "Daddy! I was so scared! I couldn't…I couldn't do anything! He was going to kill me!"

"I never would have let him do that," Law said. "You're very important to me. And he's never going to touch you again. We'll figure out why your orbs did what they did. I promise you're going to always be safe. Okay?"

Lami nodded. She sniffled and remained curled in Law's arms. "Will you stay for a while?"  
"Of course I will." Law pushed off his boots then shifted back on the bed so he could hold Lami better. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Lami whispered to him stroking her hair. With a deep breath she relaxed against him, falling asleep to the beat of his soothing heart.

 **Still here. And writer's block stinks. But got it done finally.**


	11. Ika & Submarines

Ika & Submarines

"Hey, has anyone seen Ika?" Lami asked. She scanned her eyes over the crew that was scattered out on the deck.

"Not since this morning," Penguin said.

"He probably already went ashore," Shachi said. "You know how he gets sometimes."

"Then he's probably out playing pranks on people," Lami said. She scanned her eyes over the docks. Most ship anchored there were civilian ships while a few were pirate ships. "I hope he doesn't get caught. This isn't the only dock on this island."

"He knows to be careful," Law said walking over to her. "We should get going."

"So we're finally going to put in an order for a submarine?" Lami scanned the island again. "And this place has a sub building place?"

"So we've heard," Bepo said. "One of the best sub builders is supposed to live on this island."

"What's his name?" Lami asked.

"I think its Ramsey," Bepo said.

"Let's go," Law said.

"Can't I go with the crew?" Lami asked as she followed her dad down the rope ladder.

"No, Lami," Law said. "The crew's going to be doing adult things. Things you're not allowed to do. Ever."

"Just say what you mean. The crew's going to get drunk then get laid," Lami said.

"Lami," Law said in his fatherly tone.

"What? Sex is a part of life," Lami said. "I'm not stupid."

"Fine. Some of them are going to seek some female companionship while others are getting some drinks," Law said.

Lami rolled her eyes. Law was trying his hardest to keep her from growing up.

"I'm coming with you," Bepo said.

"Yeah!" Lami grabbed onto Bepo's paw. "We can have some fun together while Daddy's talking boring business."

Bepo smiled and nodded.

"Don't get into trouble," Law said to the crew.

"We won't," they said. They all waved then went their separate ways.

Lami scanned her eyes around again as they walked through the ship yard. Some ships and some subs were already in the process of being built, most on the verge of being finished. The area was filled with the smell of fresh wood and nails. She continued to look around as Law started talking with a man. Before long they were being guided away from the area and into another where a large submarine was being constructed.

"Yo, Tako!" the man said. "You have visitors!"

"Just a minute," another voice said.

Lami looked to the half build sub. The man's voice was coming from somewhere in the steel skeleton. Before long a dirt and greased covered man with light blonde hair popped up. "Is that him? That's Ramsey?"

"Actually my name is Tako," he said descending down to them. "Ramsey was my godfather. He's not here at the moment. What can I do for you?"

"We need a sub built," Law said. "And money is no object. We're also looking for a mechanic to set sail with us."

"Pirates, huh?" Tako asked.

"How did you know?" Lami asked.

"Several members of my family has been pirates," Tako said. "They're easy to spot for me. My grandpa was one for a while until he discovered his real passion was building subs."

"Doesn't he build ships?" Lami asked.

"Yes, but he likes building subs better," Tako said. "He leaves the ship building to his business partner who's more gifted in ship building. He said the love of the sea just wasn't in his blood like others in our family."

"And what about you?" Lami asked.

"Lami, too many questions," Law said.

"I don't mind," Tako said. "I actually love the sea a lot."

"Then join our crew as the mechanic of our sub," Lami said.

"Lami," Law said with a groan.

Tako laughed. "You're quite the young lady. But sorry. I can't even if I wanted to. I have to stay here and help my grandfather run this place. So what can I do for you? Is there a specific type of sub you're interested in?"

Law handed over a piece of paper to Tako.

"Wow," Tako said running his eyes over the detailed drawing. "You put a lot of thought into this. Didn't you?"  
"I'm a doctor," Law said. "I need the sub built to these exact specifications. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can," Tako said. "But it'll take a while."

"We have plenty of berries to pay to get the word done as soon as possible," Law said.

"Well, I'll have to talk this over with my grandpa but I don't think it'll be a problem," Tako said.

"We'll be around to keep track of the progress," Law said before leading Lami and Bepo out of the area.

"So what now?" Lami asked. "It's going to take several weeks for the sub to be done."

"We'll still sail around," Law said. "There's should be plenty of pirates in the area for us to steal from and wipe off the sea."

"So basically we're going to use this time to build up our reputation," Lami said.

"It's about time I get a bounty," Law said.

"Captain! Captain!" Penguin screamed as he and Shachi ran up to them.

"What is it?" Law asked.

"We have a problem! Ika has been caught by some marines!" Penguin said.

"What?!" Lami gasped.

"What happened?" Law asked.

"We're not completely sure, but we over heard some people talking," Shachi said. "They said some marines had captured a pirate without a bounty. And that this pirate was pulling pranks on them before one back fired. They were saying they should just kill him right then and there."

"We have to do something!" Lami said. She grabbed Law's wrist and tugged on his arm. "Daddy! We can't let them take him away!"

"We won't, Lami," Law said. "But we can't just go rushing in there without a plan. Since they know pirates are in the area I doubt they'll only leave with one of them in custody."

"So what do we do?" Lami asked.

"First, let's scope out the area where the marines are," Law said.

Penguin and Shachi nodded. The small group followed the two through the town. They cut into an area of trees and came to another dock on the island. Several pirates were standing around on the deck, with their guns at the ready.

"He's in there," Shachi said.

"Is this the only marine ship on the island?" Bepo asked.

"We think so," Penguin said. "We sent a couple crewmates to look around to be sure."

"Good." Law nodded. "We'll wait for them. Once we're sure of how many soldiers and ships there are we'll form a plan and take Ika back."

"I hate waiting," Lami said fidgeting.

"Ika will be fine," Law said.

Lami nodded despite her pounding heart.

"Let's get out of here before we're spotted," Law said.

Lami lingered. She watched the soldiers pace around before following after her family. They went back to the ship. Two hours passed before the rest of the crew finally showed up.

"Well?" Penguin asked.

"There are no other marine ships here," a crewmate said. "They're the only ones."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean more can't show up," Shachi said. "If we're going to do these we're going to have to strike then leave."

"But the sub," Lami said.

"We can and will come back for the sub," Law said. "Remember it's going to take a while before it's finished."

"You sure this is a risk we should take? The guy got himself into trouble," Fugu said.

"Shut up, you stupid blowfish!" Lami said. "You don't know anything!"

"Calm down, Lami," Penguin said. "Fugu doesn't know about Ika's past."

"What about it?" Fugu asked.

"Ika was abused when he was growing up!" Lami snapped. "He plays these pranks because they make him forget! He would have died by the hands of his dad if we didn't show up when we did!"

"Well, excuse me," Fugu said. "I didn't know that."

"If you would take time and get to know the crew you would have," Lami said.

"Enough, Lami," Law said. "Now's not the time for you two to be fighting."

"Whatever," Lami said. "Just get Ika back."

"We will. And I need you to be focused right now," Law said. "You're going to help get him back."

"What am I going to do?" Lami asked.

"I need you to be a distraction," Law said. "Pull as many marines away from the ship as you can. Penguin will be going with you."

"You got it, Captain," Penguin said.

"We need to move now," Law said. "The sun will be going down soon. We'll meet back at the ship." He pointed at two crewmates. "You two stay here and have the ship ready to leave."

"You got it, Captain." They nodded.

"Then let's go," Law said leaning the rest of his crew back onto the island. They worked their way back to the marine ship. He signaled for Lami and Penguin to move farther down the beach and start their distraction.

They nodded and moved away from the group.

"I hope they'll be okay," Lami said.

"They'll be fine," Penguin said. "You know the captain is great. This will definitely get him a bounty. Before long we'll be heading for the Grand Line."

"The Grand Line, huh?" Lami murmured.

"You ready?" Penguin asked.

"I am," Lami said.

"Here we go then." Penguin stepped out of the forest. "Hey! You stupid marines! I'm a pirate! Come catch me!"

"Get him!" a marine shouted. Ten of them ran toward Penguin. The pirate ran back into the forest.

Right on cue, Lami summoned her earth orb. Using a vine she lifted herself and Penguin up into the trees. They watched the marines until all ten of them were inside the forest. Then she wrapped vines around them, making sure to cover their mouths to they couldn't scream out. She then took their guns away from them. "Sorry, boys. I have to leave you hanging here for a while. Don't worry. You'll be free eventually."

The soldiers glared at them.

Lami lowered herself and Penguin back down to the ground. They took their positions again to keep an eye out for any more soldiers that might need to be tied up. She saw her dad warping himself and the crew into the navy ship. "Be careful, Daddy."

…

"Room. Shambles," Law said. The beach disappeared. It was replaced with the interior of the ship.

"Hey! Where did you come from?!" a marine demanded.

Bepo leaped towards three marines. He kicked them against the wall. He then searched their pockets and found the keys. "Got the cell keys."

"The brig will be a few floors down," Shachi said.

"Let's go," Law said and warped them again. They found themselves in the brig. The darker walls were a dead give away. And Ika was chained in one of the cells.

"Hey, I knew you'd come for me," Ika said with a smile. His lip was busted and bruises were dotted all over his skin.

"Geez. Did they have to beat you up like that?" Shachi asked.

"Guess they don't have much of a sense of humor," Ika said.

"What did you do to them?" Shachi asked while Bepo freed their friend.

"Nothing much. Just planted some tricks around the hotel room of the marine captain," Ika said. "I guess his girlfriend didn't care much for the whoopee cushion or the handcuffs."

"Dude, tell me you didn't," Shachi said.

Ika chuckled. The door busted open. Marines filed in.

"Hold it right there!" a marine said. He fired his gun.

The pirates scattered.

"Room!" Law sliced his sword through the air, cutting the guns in multiple pieces.

"Who are you?!" the marine asked. "How did you do this?!"

"Trafalgar Law. I ate the Op Op devil fruit," Law said before slicing the ship in half. The steel walls groaned. "You might want to get out of here. Shambles."

The pirates disappeared from the ship and landed on the beach.

…

"There they are!" Penguin said. "Let's go!"

Lami lowered them down to the ground, leaving the marines in the air. They ran off towards the rest of their crew and back to their ship. The ship was ready to go. They were warped on board by Law before taking off into the sea.

"There's an island we can hide on about ten minutes from here," Bepo said. "It has lots of caves we can store the ship in."

"Good," Law said. "That'll give us plenty of time to recover." He looked at Ika. "Let's get those injuries taken care of."

"Right," Ika said.

Lami took his arm and put it around her shoulders. She and Shachi walked him to the medical bay and helped him sit down on the exam table. Sitting up there with him she watched as Law cleaned and bandaged Ika's wounds. "You okay?"  
"Of course I am, kiddo," Ika said. "Those marines were weak. They only got me because they jumped me. Stupid marines never play fair."

"Maybe you shouldn't do something like that again," Lami said. "Or at least not without me. You jerk."

"Sorry," Ika said.

"You had better be. Because I won't forgive you if you get caught again," Lami said.

"Don't worry, kid." Ika put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. "I won't get captured again."

"You better not." Lami wrapped her arms around him.

"So what now, Captain?" Ika asked.

"We stay near by," Law said putting up his tools. "We found a man who's going to build us a sub. So we're going to be working on building up our reputation in this area while we wait."

"I think after taking down the marines we're well on our way to doing just that," Ika said.

"Will I be getting a bounty too?" Lami asked.

"Not for a while," Law said.

"Daddy!" Lami whined.

"You're still too young," Law said. "You'll get your bounty when you're older. Right now you're going to remain as the distraction while needed and our sniper."

"So boring," Lami said.

"Deal with it." Law smiled. "But you can train more and get stronger."

"Fine," Lami said. "I'll train and become the best sniper and distraction pirate I can be."

"That's my girl." Law ruffled her hair.

…

The weeks passed. Shortly after they had taken down the navy ship Law had received his first bounty of 50,000,000. They ventured from the island they had been hiding in and managed to take down six pirate crews and two more navy ships.

"You think the sub's done now?" Lami asked. They were heading back to Tako's to check on the progress of the sub. "It's been months since that day."

"We'll know once we get there," Law said.

Lami watched as the island came closer and closer. Finally they reached the island. Descending down to the ground they headed over to the shipyard.

"Hey!" Tako waved to them as they approached. "You've arrived right on time! It's finished!"

"Yeah!" the crew cheered. They followed Tako to the bay where the yellow sub was waiting.

"Amazing!" Shachi whistled.

"That's it!" Penguin said. "That's our sub!"

"It's amazing," Ika said.

Law nodded.

"Let's go see!" Lami ran to the sub. She climbed up the built in ladder. The door was open so she ran right inside to the main floor. She came to a receiving room before passing through to find two catwalks, one on each side of the room. On the other side of the room were two sets of stairs and two ramps for when they needed to move crates in and out. She headed up to Floor Zero. That's where the medical bay was. She peaked in the rooms before heading down to check out the other floors. She passed the main floor and went to the second one. That's where the galley, some storage rooms, and her room and her dad's room were. The galley was large with multiple tables and plenty of counter space and a big fridge, able to fit plenty of their crew. She went down to the next floor. This was where the crew's quarters were located as well as a few more storage rooms. Then next floor was where the brig and the training room were put in. And the last floor was where the control room and engine room was.

"Wow!" Lami squealed with glee as she ran through the halls of the sub. "This place is amazing!"

"Glad you like it so much," Tako said appearing from the hall with a few other crewmates.

"You have to come with us! No one can take better care of the sub than you!" Lami said.

"Lami," Law said. "You shouldn't be so forward."

"She's got a point," Bepo said. "Tako did an amazing job with the sub."

"Think of sailing sounds like a dream," Tako said. "And listening to the reports on what you all have been doing makes my dream of becoming a pirate spark again."

"You want to be a pirate?" Bepo asked.

"Of course. Sailing is in my family's blood," Tako said.

"Does that mean you'll come with us?" Lami asked.

"I'd like to but I doubt your captain will let someone like me come," Tako said.

"You can if you want," Law said.

"But you don't know me," Tako said.

"I know enough. You never told anyone that pirates asked you to make this sub," Law said. "And you never mentioned we were there when we came to check on the progress."

"Are you serious?" Tako asked.

"Yes." Law nodded.

"Then I accepted." Tako shook Law's hand.

"Yeah! We got a new crewmate!" Lami cheered.

"And we're well on our way to the Grand Line," Bepo said.

"Let's get the ship cleared out," Law said. "And get settled in here. Tako do what you need to get ready to leave."

"You got it-Ah!" Tako head for the door but ended up falling onto his face.

"You okay?" Bepo asked.

"I'm fine," Tako. "I've always been a little bit clumsy."

"Great," Fugu said walking down the hall. "We've added a klutz to the crew. I hope you don't have a klutz moment when you're driving or fixing the sub."

"I never," Tako said. Then added thoughtfully, "That seems to be the only time when I'm not clumsy."

"Not making me feel better," Fugu said.

"Get over it, Blowfish," Lami said. "He's our pilot and engineer."

"Stop calling me that!" Fugu said.

"Ignore him," Lami said. "He's a jerk."

"And ignore her," Law said. "They fight all the time."

"Hey!" Lami protested.

Law just ruffled her hair and walked on.

"Looks like I fell into a colorful crew," Tako said.

"You have no idea." Lami smiled.

 **Finally! Got it done!**


	12. Grand Line & Grounded

Grand Line & Grounded

"There," Lami said as she finished her last math problem. "Finally done!"

"Glad to hear it," Law said as he walked into the rec room.

"I'm glad too," Lami said. "I really hate math."

"Well, it's something you have to do," Law said glancing over her work. "I'll grade this later. Right now we're about to land."

"Really?" Lami asked.

"Yes." Law nodded. "And it's snow island. You're going to have to dress as warm as you can until we can get some winter clothes."

"I'll try. Though I don't think I have much warm stuff," Lami said.

"That's why we're going shopping when we get there," Law said. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay." Lami stood up. "I'll go see what I have I can wear."

Law nodded.

Lami waved to him and left the room. Getting to her own room, she stepped inside and went over to her clothes. Like she thought she didn't have much warm clothes. But she pulled out a couple of shirts, two of which were long sleeves, a pair of jeans, and a pair of pajama bottoms that were fuzzy. "I guess this will have to do. We shouldn't be out in the cold weather for every long anyway. I doubt the village will be very big."

There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Lami asked.

"It's Ika," Ika said. "We're about to dock. Captain wants you dressed and upstairs."

"Okay. I'm getting dressed now," Lami said. She pulled on her extra clothes and headed for the main door of the sub. There some of the crew was already waiting. Before long the sub pulled into the docks. A cold rush of wind came into the sub when the crew opened the door. She shivered. "So freaking cold!"

"I think it feels great," Bepo said. "So nice."

"Shut up," Shachi said.

"I'm sorry." Bepo dropped his head.

"Don't be mean to Bepo." Lami snuggled up to Bepo's warm body. "He's the warmest of us all right now."

Bepo smiled, slipping his arm around her shoulders to keep her as warm as he could.

"Let's get going," Law then said walking towards the door.

The crew followed. Lami stayed as close to Bepo's warm body as she could. They descended down the rope ladder. The village, like she thought, wasn't very big at all. Most people were smart and staying inside from the cold weather so the snow covered paths were mostly empty. Though there were a few people running around the scattered buildings. Some were shoving snow while others were pushing it off roofs. Before long they had finally reached a store with winter clothes on display.

"Well, catch up with you later," Law said. "I'm going to get some winter clothes for Lami."

"Okay," the crew said as they walked off to find some bar.

Lami waved to them then followed Law inside.

"Welcome," a lady sitting behind the checkout counter said. "Please ask if you need any help."

Law nodded to her before leading Lami farther into the store.

Lami looked around. All the shirt and pants here were thick and lined with fuzzy material. She pulled thick black sweater off the rack. "Oh, this is very nice."

"Try it on," Law said.

Lami pulled it over her head then modeled it for him. "What do you think? Do I look good in black?"

"You'll look good in anything. How does it fit?" Law asked.

"A bit snug. Though that's probably because I'm wearing layers," Lami said.

"You should get a size or two bigger," Law said. "That way you can grow into it a bit before having to get something new."

"Makes sense," Lami said. "I think only two or three sets of clothes will do though. We're probably not going to dock at many snowy islands."

Law nodded.

Lami picked out three sets of clothes, three sweaters, three coats, three pants, three socks, and three pairs of boots. They stepped up to the counter after Law picked himself up some warm clothes and paid for them before heading back to the sub. She quickly changed clothes and headed back to the deck where her dad was waiting and dressed in his own winter clothes. "Can I go exploring now?"  
"If you take someone with you," Law said.

"Aw, Daddy, I'm old enough to go off on my own," Lami said.

"Yes, but your powers are still messing up," Law said. "You don't need to be by yourself while you're like that."

Lami sighed. "But the crew's drinking right now."

"Then I guess you're stuck with them." Law smiled.

"Them?" Lami looked up at him as they walked along. "Where are you going?"

"No where right now," Law said. "I'm going to get a drink then just sit and think for a while before finding the bookstore to see if any new medical procedures have been released."

"That's so boring," Lami said.

"Deal with it," Law said.

"Fine," Lami grumbled. They reached the only bar they could find in the town. Inside the crew was already acting dumb as they usually do when they drank. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Have you no shame? We just arrived here."

"We're just having a little fun," Ika said, his arm around a tall blonde woman. "Right, sweetheart?"  
"You're so funny," the woman said with a giggle.

Lami rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know what was going on here before they arrived. With a sigh she sat down beside Bepo, the only one who wasn't drunk at the moment. Time passed and before long Law had disappeared on them. She knew he had found something of interest at the bookstore. That was mostly why he hardly ever came back. Other times he would go wondering around the island. But with as cold as this one was he wouldn't go out walking around.

Boredom settled down on her. She wanted to go exploring the island for a while. Glancing under the table, she summoned her orbs then banished them. Her dad was over reacting. She was just fine. And she was going to go looking around. She scanned her eyes around the room. Some of the crew had disappeared with the women they were with while a few were still drinking, and two were passed out already. Drinking the last of her apple juice, she slipped out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Penguin asked.

"Bathroom," Lami said. She glanced over her shoulder and watch the man.

"Oh. Okay." Penguin turned back to his drink.

Exhaling, Lami continued on to the exit. The heat from the bar vanished instantly. It was replaced with the chilly wind. She glanced up at the grey clouds. It had quit snowing for a while. She would be able to explore quickly and get back before anyone knew she was gone. Smiling she headed for the forest. The forest was thick. So the snow on the ground was thinner than the snow in the village. She was able to walk through the wood easier.

As she walked along she noticed some of the animals had came out from their hiding. She figured that meant the storm was over. They were probably searching for food. Which meant she could stay out a little bit longer. And she did. As she walked around the cloudy sky didn't give any sign of the sun going down. Though her body was growing colder despite the thick clothes she was wearing.

She came to a cliff. Stepping up to it she looked down. A river was at the bottom. "Wow. I wonder if the water's frozen. All well. I might as well head back before they noticed I'm gone."

Lami turned from the cliff and headed back into the forest. Instantly, she knew something was wrong. The forest was far too quiet. She looked around. Shadows had fallen all over the place. And something was watching her. Multiple things were watching her every move. She could feel their eyes on her. Her body shivered. She took another step then jerked to a pause when she heard something growl. "Who's there?!"

No answer. Another growl.

Heart race, Lami started to run towards the town. She skidded to a stop when four wolves appeared in front of her, jumping out of the woods. She gulped and tried to summon her orbs. They didn't respond to her. Her heart took a hard jolt in her chest. Her orbs were failing her again. She took a step back from the wolves; they bared their fangs at her. More growls appeared behind her. She whipped around to find more wolves. She was completely surrounded by a pack of fifteen wolves. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Why did I come out here all on my own?"

The wolves snapped their teeth at her as they moved in.

Lami looked around, her brain trying to think of a way out of here, but coming up empty. She looked up to see if any branches were low enough for her to grab. They weren't.

A wolf leaped at her.

She cried, bring her arms up to shield herself. Suddenly, the painful cry of a wolf rang out in the woods. The attack never came for her. Lowering her arms, she looked up. A familiar boiler suited man was standing in front of her. The wolf was laying on the ground with his tongue hanging out.

"Are you stupid? What were you thinking coming out here on your own?" Fugu asked.

"I was…" Lami couldn't answer. She remained in place as the wolves leaped towards them. She flinched, trying to summon her orbs again. Suddenly, they all came out at once. Nature erupted. She fell back on the ground. The wind picked up, the plant life grew large and snapped out, fire, and water flared up around her orbs before they vanished.

"What are you doing?!" Fugu asked before kicking another wolf away.

"I don't know. I can't…I couldn't control it," Lami said.

"Then just sit still!" Fugu said dodging another wolf. "You're making this harder!"

Lami did as he said. She stood up and still and watched him fight off the wolves. She dropped to her knees when the wolves ran away. Her racing heart slowing down.

"I'd love to ask if you are insane but after this I think you've established that you are," Fugu said. "What were you thinking? This is the Grand Line we're in now. It's far too dangerous for a child to be out here on her own."

"Shut up, stupid blowfish! I'm not insane! Normal people go for walks!" Lami snapped.

"Not on their own where wolves are hungry and looking for a meal, especially when that person's power is messing up," Fugu said.

"Fine," Lami said. "I screwed up. I won't do it again. Problem solved. So how did you even know I was out here? You were drinking with the crew."

"I was drinking but I'm clearly not drunk like they are," Fugu said. "And you are going back to the sub."

"I am not," Lami said crossing her arms in defiance.

Fugu's eyebrows twitched.

Lami scrambled to her feet when he started towards her. Before she could get two feet from him, he grabbed her collar and hauled her over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down! Right! Now!"

"I will not." Fugu headed for the sub. "You are going back to the sub."

"Jerk!" Lami tried to summon her orbs again. They didn't respond. "Oh! You are so going to pay for this!"

"Whatever," Fugu said. "I know I'm doing the right thing. You've been extremely stupid today. The captain would kill me if I left you on your own now."

"Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" Lami screamed all the way through the woods and into the sub where Fugu dropped her off his shoulder. She hit the floor hard. "Ouch! Jerk! You don't have to be mean!"

"I'm not being mean." Fugu leaned towards her face. "I'm being nice. I carried you all the way here. And I saved your life. You're lucky I'm giving you a few more minutes of freedom before I tell the captain what you did."

"What?! You can't do that!" Lami said.

"I can. And I will. I'm not keeping this a secret from the captain," Fugu said. "You're free to do what you want in the sub, but you are not going to leave it until the captain comes back."

"Jerk!" Lami jumped up and rushed down the stairs. She ran all the way to her room, slamming the door behind her. She stripped of her warm clothes before heading back upstairs. Reaching the main floor, she peaked up from the stairs. Fugu was remaining at the door to guard it. She growled and headed to the galley. Part of her wanted to use one of the other doors to leave, but her body was tired from her walk. Plus opening the doors were too noisy. In this cold weather the hinges would creak far too loud. Fugu would definitely hear her. And without her orbs working she wouldn't be able to get away from him quick enough. So she had no choice but to sit and wait for her dad to come back and give her whatever punishment she was going to get. Reaching the galley, she made herself a cup of hot tea before heading for the rec room where she waited for her dad to come back.

It didn't take him long to come into the room. Lami knew she was in serious trouble with the frown he wore on his face and the disappointment in his eyes.

"Lami, we've been over this multiple times. You can't be off on your own while your powers are messing up," Law said. "It's not safe."

Lami could tell he was holding himself back from flat out yelling at her.

"Until further notice you are grounded," Law said. "If you leave this sub you will be with me or Fugu."

"What?! Why him?!" Lami demanded. "He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you," Law said.

"He does too! Let Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, or anyone else in the crew babysit me!" Lami said. "Anyone but _him_!"

"I don't think so." Law crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got the crew, but for Fugu wrapped around your fingers. If I allowed them to watch you during your punishment it won't be a punishment at all. They'd do anything you want."

Lami wrinkled her nose. "So what? At least they don't hate me."

Law sighed. "This is not up for debate, Lami. You did exactly what I told you not to do. Until you can prove yourself trust worthy of making good decisions, you will not be allowed from my side or Fugu's."

Lami opened her mouth to protect.

"No arguing, young lady," Law said. "You brought this on yourself."

"Fine!" Jumping up from her chair, she ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into her bedroom. She flung herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow. A couple hours passed before she pulled herself from her bed. Wandering the halls she found Penguin and Shachi in the training room.

"We were wondering when you would show up," Penguin said dodging a kick from Shachi.

"I got in a fight with Daddy," Lami said.

"So we've heard." Shachi threw a punch at Penguin. "And we agree with the punishment."

"What?" Lami frowned.

The two men paused and looked at her. Penguin said, "You could have gotten hurt. You would have if Fugu didn't show up at right time."

"He's a stool pigeon," Lami said. "I would have been fine."

"You're being cocky and over confident," Penguin said.

Lami wrinkled her nose again. "He still didn't have to punish me by having Fugu babysit me."

"Don't worry. The punishment will be over before you know it," Shachi said.

"Yeah. Right." Lami frowned. With having to be around Fugu this punishment was going to last forever.

For the rest of the day Lami decided to give herself some space from her dad and Fugu. She spent most of her time with Penguin or Bepo before the day finally ended. Stretching out her body, she headed for her bedroom to change into her pajamas before heading to Bepo's room where she still slept.

Flipping on the light she walked over to her closet. She pulled off her clothes and slipped on her fuzzy pajamas. She turned to head for the door but paused when she noticed something out of place on her bed. Walking over she found it was a letter. "Huh?" Lami picked up the letter from her bed. "When did I get mail? And who's it from?"

Turning it over she broke open the envelope and unfolded the paper that was inside of it.

 _Hogwarts School of Elemental Orb Magic_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,_

 _Chf. Elemental, Supreme Mugwump,_

 _International Confed. of Elemental Orbs)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter-Trafalgar,_

"Potter? Was this letter supposed to go to me _and_ someone else?" Lami blinked at her name next to the unknown girl's name beside it.

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Elemental Orb Magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

"Owl?" Lami asked. Her eyes looked at the signature at the bottom of the page. "Minerva McGonagall? Albus Dumbledore? Hogwarts? Such weird names." She blinked at the letter before flipping to the next page. There she found a list of books dealing with magic, history of magic, theories of magic, and several other books she felt were taken from a fantasy storybook. She stopped looking at the letter at that point. She crumbled it up and tossed it into the trash. "Whatever. Must have been a mistake."

She turned off the light and left the room.


	13. Eleven Years

Eleven Years

"Wow!" Lami exclaimed as she stared out at the large mangroves they were docked at. Bubbles floated up over the island. "We finally made it!"

"So this is the Sabaody Archipelago," Ika said. "Those trees are so huge! Look at them!"

"You two can be so childish," Fugu said.

"Oh, hush," Lami said. "It's my birthday!"

"It is not," Fugu said. "It's only the day you were found by the captain."

"Same thing," Lami said. "It's not like we know when my actual birthday is."

"Fine," Fugu said. "I don't feel like arguing today."

"Why? You sick?" Lami looked back at the man. She studied his face, trying to determine if he was ill or not. "You're face is still so ugly I can't tell."

"I'm going to ignore that. Besides you're still grounded. It's not like you're going to have a lot of fun anyway," Fugu said. "Captain, if I'm not needed I'm going to go find something to drink."

"Go ahead," Law said. "I'm going to scope out what pirates are here for a while."

"See you later then," Fugu said before heading for the island.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Lami asked.

"After lunch," Law said.

"Okay," Lami said. The pirates climbed down the ladder and headed into the large trees. It didn't take them long to find the town that was close by. Most of the crew took off to fill their time with whatever activity they felt like doing while Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo stayed with her and Law. They entered into a restaurant. She scanned her eyes around the area, seeing who all were pirates and who all were civilians. She also noticed that a lot of the people here were bounty hunters.

"Do not go wondering off here," Law said. "There're far too many troublesome people here. And your powers are still messing up."

"I won't," Lami said. She meant it. After the trouble she got in with the wolves, she didn't want go get grounded again. Nor did she want to end up as some animal's dinner. "I promise."

After eating the group headed back outside to watch the fights going on around the island. One man in particular was one she's heard about. And that was X Drake. He was a man who ate a rare zoan type devil fruit. He noticed them sitting there when her dad asked how many people he's kill.

Lami grew bored after that. "Can we please go do something else?"

"Fine." Law stood up. They headed off to other parts of the island.

Lami's eyes ran all over their surroundings until they landed on the amusement park. "There it is! Come on! Let's have some fun while we're here!"

"You're still grounded," Law said.

"But it's my birthday." Lami pouted at him. "Surely that allows me some fun time."

Law sighed. "Fine. But only for two hours. We're not here for amusement."

"Yeah!" Lami jumped into the air. She then grabbed Penguin's arm and ran towards the park. "Let's go!"

They rode multiple rides and ate several snacks in their two hour fun time limit before Law finally said it was time to go.

"That was so much fun." Lami licked her ice cream cone as they left the park.

"There you are," someone said.

The crew looked up to find a large man standing in their way.

"Who's this guy?" Shachi asked.

"Part of the amusement park probably," Penguin said.

"I don't think so," Bepo said sniffing the air. "He doesn't smell like the park. He smells like damp wood, stones, and…something else. I'm not sure what though."

Lami knitted her eyebrows. Something distantly familiar about this guy entered into her mind. But she wasn't sure why. She knew she had never seen this man before.

"You have no idea how long I have been looking for you," he said.

"Me?" Lami pointed at herself when he looked at her.

"Of course you," the man said. "The name's Hagrid. And I have been searching for you for a long time, Potter."

"Potter? My name is Trafalgar Lami," Lami said.

"That's right," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore informed me of that before I left. Sorry. I'm not use to that name. It might take me awhile to get it right."

"Who are you?" Penguin asked.

"I told you. I'm Hagrid," Hagrid said. "I came here since, uh, Lami didn't seem to get her acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

"Acceptance letter?" Law asked.

"It's a school for magical beings," Hagrid said. "At age eleven kids are invited to come to Hogwarts and learn how to hone their magical skills."

"So that's what that letter was," Lami said. "It was really for me. I thought it was a mistake."

"Letter?" Law looked down at her.

"There was a letter in my room a while ago," Lami said. "It was address to me and some Potter person. I thought it was a mistake so I threw it away."

"I assure you it wasn't a mistake," Hagrid said. "You have some powerful magic. And you need to go to Hogwarts to learn how to control it properly."

"Look, Large Man," Lami said. "I have no idea who you are, but I'm not interested in your school. So just go away."

"That won't do," Hagrid said. "Your magic is started to grow out of control."

"How do you know that?" Law gripped his sword, ready to fight if necessary.

"Have you been following us?!" Penguin demanded. He and the others shifted into defense mode.

"Not at all," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore was the one who located her when her magic reached all the way out to Hogwarts. Because of the amount of magic you have it took months to actually pinpoint your location. And then when you didn't reply to the letter he sent me out to get you."

"I already told you," Lami said. "I'm _not_ going to your dumb school of whatever it is. I'm staying with my _family_!"

"That won't do at all," Hagrid said. "You have to come."

"You heard her." Law pulled out his sword and aimed it right at Hagrid's throat. "She's not leaving us. And we're going now."

"Come on," Penguin said. Slipping his arm around her shoulders he guided her away from the stranger. The rest followed.

Lami glanced back over her shoulder. The man was gone. "Where did he go?"  
"What do you mean?" Bepo asked.

"That guy is gone," Lami said. "How can someone that big just disappear like that?"

"Who cares?" Law said. "He was trying to take you away. He's luck I didn't kill him for that."

Lami faced forward. Her mind spun with the fact that letter was for her and that people were looking for her. But who exactly were they? And how did they even manage to find her in the first place? Could this Hagrid person led her to finding her birth parents? Her heart hammered against her chest. Was it possible her parents were still alive? Did they still want her? Did they send him? Or did they abandon her because they didn't want her? She shook her head. It didn't matter. Law and the crew was her family. Nothing and no one was going to take that away.

…

"Ugh. Do we really have to come here?" Lami said before popping the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth. She stared up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was a human auction house. She was aware of them but had never seen one before, until now. "It's not like we're going to buy anyone. Or we had better not be."

"No, we're just checking the place out," Law said leading them inside. They found a place a few rows down from the top and sat down.

Lami stuck her tongue out at everyone inside. She hated them already for just being here. "Stupid morons."

"So they are," Penguin said.

Lami glanced up at him. He was standing on her left side. Law was sitting on her right side while Bepo and Shachi were sitting behind them. It didn't take much longer before the auction started. She watched in complete boredom and disgust as the auction got going. The other people here cheered when _slaves_ were brought out onto the stage. She had no idea how people could treat others like this. She wanted to free them all. But with her orbs acting up she knew she wouldn't be able to.

Something caused her to glance over her shoulder. Her body shivered when she spotted a familiar looking redhead leaning against the back wall with his crew. "That's Captain Kid of the Kid Pirates."

"Yup," Law said before flipping the other pirate captain off.

"You can be so crude," Lami said.

Law just smiled.

Their attention turned back to the front of the auction house. Boredom was settling in when a sudden panic rushed through the house. Looking over her shoulder she found a couple Celestial Dragons had walked into the room.

"Better look away," Law said.

"I'm not afraid of them." Lami turned back around. "They're stupid cowards anyway."

"True," Law said as the Celestial Dragons walked past them. "But we still have to be careful. I don't want them taking you away."

"That will never happen," Lami said. "I'd kill them before they could even get me away from your side. If I didn't kill them you would."

Law smiled. It was true.

The auction began. Lami sighed. The people that were being paraded out onto the stage looked so miserable. She wished there was something she could do to help them. But there wasn't. There were too many people to fight. Plus the Navy was near. If anyone hurt the Celestial Dragons then, well, she knew the results would be disastrous. A Navy admiral would come. And that wouldn't be good being this close to the New World.

Then a third Celestial Dragon came into the room some time later. Shortly after that was when things really got interesting. The announcer was talking about the next person to buy. He was a pirate captain. And a pirate captain that just bit his tongue to try and get out of the situation he was in. The curtains were pulled. The announcer apologized for the mess by saying the pirate captain got a nosebleed. But the disaster was easily forgotten when they brought out the next _item_. Everyone gasped then cheered. It was a mermaid.

That's when the real trouble began. A loud bang happened in the back of the room. Turning around everyone found it was the captain of the Straw Hat pirates. Lami smiled. "Now things are getting good."

"You have a funny definition of good," Bepo said.

Lami shrugged. Sitting back she watched the carnage before her. Straw Hat Luffy ran down to the mermaid, clearly they were friends. Another man with spikey white hair grabbed onto Luffy, trying to stop him. She gasped when more arms came out from underneath the man's jacket. People screamed. He was a fishman. "It's an actual fishman."

A shot rang out into the room.

The fishman dropped to the stairs. He had been shot.

"I shot it! I shot a fishman!" the third Celestial Dragon sang as he danced around.

Lami shivered at the look that Luffy got in his eyes. He was furious as he walked back up the stairs to the Celestial Dragon who had shot the fishman. "What's he doing?"

"Is he serious?" Penguin asked.

"He's going to hit that Celestial Dragon," Shachi said.

"This isn't going to be good," Bepo said.

Then it happened. No one could believe it as Luffy pulled back and punched the Celestial Dragon. The Celestial Dragon when flying back. His body crashed and tore apart several seats in the house. Total pandemonium erupted. People from the auction house ran out. Workers from the auction house started battling against the Straw Hats. Then suddenly the wall on the stage started to crumble, it was caused by a giant. An old man with long white hair and glasses walked out onto the stage.

"Hey, isn't that?" Lami asked looking at the old man. She's seen his bounty poster before.

"Dark King Silvers Rayleigh," Law said.

"Is he a friend of that fishman?" Lami asked as she watched the events unfold. Rayleigh knocked several of the men out with just a look after learning what happened. Then he somehow managed to remove the explosive collar from the mermaid without killing her. The old man let Franky from the Straw Hats carry the mermaid while he attended to his fishman friend.

"We need to get out of here," Chopper said.

"The Navy's going to be coming," Nami said.

"I hate to tell you, Straw Hat," Law said. "But the Navy's already here."

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, you're Trafalgar Law," Robin said. "Hey, Luffy, they're pirates like us."

"Even the bear?" Luffy asked.

"And the guy in back is Eustass Captain Kid," Robin said.

"Hey, come out with your hands up!" a marine said from the outside. "And don't blame us for what happens to you, rookies!"

"So what do we do now?" Lami asked.

"Sorry but I've used my powers enough for the day," Rayleigh said. "I can't help you now."

"I don't need help from a senior citizen, old man," Kid said as he headed for the door. "If you babies can't handle a few marines then sit here. I'll take care of it."

That was something that didn't sit well with her dad or Luffy.

"Does he really have to fight right now?" Lami asked when Law got up and followed after Kid with Luffy. "We're so close to a Navy headquarters. And now we're being treated as accomplices with the Straw Hats."  
"He'll be fine," Penguin said. "For now let's get away from his area."

"Fine." Lami stood up. Leaving their seat they headed back up the stairs. But something caught her eyes.

"What is it, Lami?" Shachi asked

"Oh, you are so cute!" Lami said to the little animal on the Straw Hat crew.

"Hey! Don't call me cute, you jerk!" Chopper said wiggling his body. "You can't flatter me like that!"

"He looks flattered to me," Penguin said.

"Yeah." Bepo and Shachi nodded.

Lami laughed when the small animal twisted his body in an odd way and blushed. "And you're so funny. I'm Trafalgar Lami."

"Trafalgar? You're related to Law?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah!" Lami nodded. "He's my dad and captain of the Heart Pirates."

"What?!" Nami gasped. "You're his kid?"  
"Adopted, anyway," Lami said. "He found me when I was a baby."

"Oh," Chopper said. "So you're a pirate then."

"Sure am." Lami smiled.

"Hey, Lami," Penguin called. "Get up here with us. We'll be leaving soon."

"Coming! Well, see you later," Lami said with a wave. She ran up to meet the rest of her crew before they all headed outside.

 **Yes, I'm lazy and didn't write everything in the auction house out. We all know what happens there. And this isn't about that anyway.**


	14. Taken

Taken

"What the heck?!" Lami breathed out as she collapsed to the deck of the sub. Her heart pumped so hard she thought it was going to bust right out of her chest. Despite being on the sub she still looked over the island for any signs of the machine coming for them. The machine that looked like the warlord Kuma and almost ended their lives. "That thing as a machine! Why in the world would anyone want to build multiple machines of that warlord?! And why was it so hard to beat?! I mean we had Daddy on our side and even Kid! What the heck?!"

"I don't have a clue," Penguin said. "But that battle was insanely tough. I don't ever want to face one again."

"Same here," Shachi said.

"Was he really that tough?" Ika asked.

"It," Penguin corrected. "And yes it was."

"And I was completely useless," Lami said her shoulders hanging low. "My powers didn't work again. This is getting so old."

"It was better that way," Law said. "He was too tough for you to fight."

Lami wrinkled her nose.

"Who's the big guy?" Fugu asked looking up at Jean Bart.

"That's Jean Bart," Lami said. "He's a new crewmate. He's former pirate captain. Daddy freed him from being a slave."

"I've heard that name before," Fugu said. "Well, welcome to the crew then. Follow me. I'll get you settled in."

"So what are we going to do now?" Lami asked. "Are we leaving this place?"

"There's no point," Law said.

"Why?" Lami asked.

"If the Navy really wanted us then they would have continued following," Law said. "But they're no where to be seen. We're still safe here. Besides, the real criminal back there was Straw Hat. He punched the Celestial Dragon. They'll be more focused on him."

"I guess so," Lami said.

"Or something else," Ika said.

"What do you mean?" Lami looked at him.

Ika held up a newspaper. "Considering the trouble you all were in you probably didn't see this newspaper yet."

Law took and opened it. Lami and the two others gathered around him to see what was going on.

"What?!" Shachi, Penguin, and Lami screamed. "The Navy is going to execute Fire Fist Ace?!"

"Yeah." Ika nodded. "The new was released a little while ago. Everyone's freaking out about it."

"How stupid can they be?!" Shachi screamed.

"Whitebeard isn't going to stand still for this!" Penguin added.

"I guess that explains why there wasn't a lot of Navy soldiers here," Lami said. "They're preparing for a war with Whitebeard."

"Yeah." Law nodded.

Two weeks soon came and gone. The Heart Pirates remained docked at the Sabaody Archipelago. Everyone remained upset and worried about the upcoming execution of Fire Fist Ace. Well, everyone but the Heart Pirates. They were relaxed as always. At least until Law informed them they were going to head for Marineford where the war between the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates was currently going on.

"What? We're going to the war?" Lami asked. "Why?"  
"Just calling it a spur of the moment thing," Law said.

"For Straw Hat?" Lami asked.

"Something like that," Law said. "Let's set sail."

Lami hummed. It was never easy to figure out what her dad could be up to at times. Still she readied herself for the war. Two weeks had past since the big fight on Sabaody. The Straw Hats went missing. No one knew where they were. The only one of the Straw Hats that reappeared was Straw Hat Luffy, he ended up at the war somehow. And the execution of Fire Fist Ace was going to be happening soon, if it wasn't stopped.

Lami didn't really want to get involved with the war at all. Her crew was strong but so many powerful pirates and navy men were going to be there. And she was right. By the time they had gotten there the sea round the island had been frozen over by Aokiji. Law ordered her to stay inside since her powers were still acting up. And she did, reluctantly. Though she knew she wasn't strong enough to help here even if she did have the use of her powers. But they didn't stay very long there at all. They only got Luffy and one other, the former warlord Jinbe, before escaping from the war.

They had escaped the war and the admirals, somehow. She stayed in the operating room, watching her dad take care of Luffy and the fishman that had come with him. Before long Bepo started complaining about being hot while submerged. Shachi and Penguin, drenched in sweat, had come back to the operating room to ask permission to surface. Lami decided to go with them as she grew bored watching her dad work.

They surfaced. But that wasn't without it's own surprise. Outside on the deck they had found a large snake and a Navy ship that Boa Hancock had arrived on. After some debating and a surprising arrival of some prisoners from Impel down, they all agreed that Luffy needed time to recover so they headed for Amazon Lily after the warlord called for some of her people.

"So this is the all female island," Lami said scanning her eyes over the large snakes carved into the mountain and all of the women standing on the cliffs. Everyone single woman, old enough, had a snake around her shoulders. "They really have a thing for snakes here."

"It smells so nice here."

"They're so beautiful."

"Hey, guys. If you don't want to die you better get inside the sub," Law said before an arrow embedded into the wall by his head.

Lami summoned her orbs but stopped when Hancock told everyone that they weren't enemies. Then an argument broke out between the spoiled Hancock and an older woman before the crew was allowed to stay in the bay on the island.

"The girl can come onto the island but the men are not allow," the old woman said.

"No thanks," Lami said. "I'm not interested in setting foot on your snooty island."

"What?!" The old woman gasped. "You insolent child! How dare you talk to your elder like that?! Show some respect, child!"

Lami shrugged carefree.

The crew chuckled. Entering back into the sub, they headed over to the bay were told about and docked.

"This is where we have to stay until Luffy wakes up?" Lami asked looking around the small area they were in. The woman from the island came and had put up some sheets to block their view of the island. Which she thought was stupid. The village was inside the rocks that went around the island. There was no way the men could look inside of the village.

…

Lami sat with her feet curled underneath her. With her orbs out in front of her she focused on them and tried to get them to listen to her. It wasn't going well. They would only flitter with their individual power before disappearing as they were doing now. Their individual element flickered around the orb before vanishing. She glanced up at the sky. The days past low, too slow. Luffy was still the same. The Kuja women had come and gone from their small camp to bring them food and check on Luffy. They had also asked her to come into their village but she declined again. And her powers seem to be getting worse and worse as time went on. The words from the big man they had met came back into her ears. She wondered if he spoke the truth about her and her powers. Were her powers changing to the point she was unable to handle them on her own? Was she going to lose them? Or worse. Was she going to lose control and hurt her family? She shuttered. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You okay, Lami?" Law asked.

"I don't know," Lami said as he sat down beside her. "I'm confused I guess about my powers. I don't understand why I'm having so much trouble with them. It makes me feel so useless and helpless. Like back on Sabaody, I couldn't do anything to help you defeat that Kuma clone machine thing."

"I already told you. I really didn't want you fighting that thing anyway," Law said. "It was almost too strong for me to handle."

"And that's why I should have been able to fight!" Lami said. "I could have help! The crew wouldn't have gotten so worn out then!"

"Lami, calm down," Law said. "Nothing that happened is your fault. We're going to figure this thing out."

Lami sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with this. You raised me to handle myself."

"I know." Lami ruffled her hair. "It'll get better. I promise. Come on. Let's eat. Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Lami pushed herself to her feet. She turned to follow her dad back over to the small campfire they had going. Suddenly, her body stopped. "What the heck?"

"What is it, Lami?" Law turned back to her.

"I don't know," Lami said. "I can't move."

"What do you mean?" Law asked.

"Just what I said," Lami said. She tried to move her feet again. Nothing. They didn't respond to her commands. "Daddy, something's wrong! I can't move! What do I do?!"

Law rushed over to her. He reached out to her but his hand went right through her.

"Daddy!" Fear gripped Lami's chest when her dad's hand passed through her. Everything around her became blurry. She grabbed for her dad only to find she couldn't touch him either. "What's happening?! I can't see you very well!"

"Lami!" Law called out. His voice was distant from her ears.

"Daddy!" Lami reached for him. But he vanished. The world around her disappeared. Her body flew backwards. Her head spun as she tried to figure out what was going on. Then she lost consciousness.

…

"Just relax. You'll be fine in a minute," a female voice said.

Lami's blurry eyes came into focus a bit. The starry sky above her had changed into wood and stone of some kind. She blinked.

"You're fine, Miss Kinder. Just an upset stomach," another female voice said. "You go on back to class now."

"Yes, ma'am," a younger female voice said.

Lami turned her head. She saw a few people wondering around the room. For a moment she thought they were the Kuja, that they had brought her to the village somehow. But then she remembered the Kuja wore very revealing outfits. These women were covered from head to toe in dresses, aprons, and some form of headdress that she didn't recognize. Several beds were lined up in the long rectangular like room. No one and nothing looks familiar. "What the heck?"

Lami shot up in bed.

"Oh, you're awake now," one of the women said. "Just relax. The spell should be about worn off."

When the woman walked towards her, Lami jumped out of bed. She summoned her orbs. "Stay back!"

"Hold on, dear," the woman said. "We're not going to hurt you. You're among friends here."

"I am not!" Lami snapped. "I don't…where's my family?!"

"Oh, they're not here," the woman said. "They-"

"What?!" Lami cut her off. "Where are they?! What did you do to them?!"

"Calm down," the woman said. "The headmaster will be here soon. He can explain everything."

"No!" Lam raised a gale. Anything and everything loose flew up to the roof, even the women's skirts. They desperately pushed down their skirts so no one could see their bloomers. Using the element of surprise, she dashed down the room and out into the hall. More unfamiliar faces and an unfamiliar hallway greeted her. She ran down the hall, bumping against a few people in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" someone called.

Lami didn't stop. She kept running until a large door came into her view. Hoping it was the way out, she ran for it. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. She ran outside. With a startling gasp, she halted in her tracks. She had no idea where she was. All that appeared to be on the island was this building and a forest. And her family and home was nowhere to be seen.

 **Guest: Guess we'll have to see what happens.**

 **Greer123: Sorry. This story isn't about Ace. So I can't save him here. I am doing a story about him where he 'might' survive ;) but I haven't gotten to the next chapter yet. Only two are up.**

 **Sakura Lisel: It might be like that. Or it might not. The answer in the next chapter.**


	15. Dumbledore & Luna

Dumbledore & Luna

Lami's heart raced. She paced back and forth in front of the door. Her mind spun to the point she thought she was going to pass out. "Calm down," she told herself. "You're going to be fine. Daddy taught you how to handle yourself. You can survive this."

"That's a very good thing," a man behind her said.

Lami jumped. Stumbling forward she summoned her orbs. Spinning around she came face to face with an old man with a long white beard. He stared at her with curious blue eyes sitting behind a small pair of glasses. "Who are you?!"

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. "And it is very nice to finally meet you."

"You...are you the one who brought me here?!" Lami demanded.

"Indeed." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "It was I."

"You stupid piece of s-" Lami lifted a roaring gale, cutting off her last word. She wrapped her winds around him, threaded fire on the outside of it, and tried to kill the man who took her from her family. Suddenly, her gale and fire disappeared. "No!" She paused when she saw four orbs floating around the old man. They were almost identical to hers only they looked worn, slight dull in their color yet a strong magic emanated from them. Her wind and fire absorbed inside of them. "What are...?"

"You know exactly what these are, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not Potter!" Lami snapped. "My name is Trafalgar Lami!"

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said. "My apologies. Hagrid informed me of that. It might take some time to get use to that name. I only know you as a Potter."

"Why have you brought me here?! Why did you take me away from my family?!" Lami demanded. "You have no idea how much you've ticked off my dad! When he gets here he's going to kill you!"

"The spell was suppose to bring you all here," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Lami gaped at him.

"I would never kidnap a child," Dumbledore said. He tapped his chin. "I wonder what happened."

"What are you talking about you crazy old man?!" Lami screamed.

"I'm sure Hagrid informed you of this place," Dumbledore said.

"You mean that stupid magic school or whatever?" Lami asked.

"This place is called Hogwarts not stupid magic school or whatever," Dumbledore said. "And it's a place where young men and women like yourself come to learn how to control their magic."

"There's nothing wrong with my magic!" Lami said despite knowing that wasn't true. "I want nothing to do with this! Send me back home!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Miss Po-" Dumbledore cleared his throat when she glared at him. "Miss Trafalgar. You're magic is on the verge of exploding with terrible results. If you do not train here then-"

"No!" Lami snapped. "I told you I want nothing to do with this stupid place, you rotten old goat!" With that Lami turned and ran.

"Wait!" Dumbledore called out.

Lami didn't stopped. Her shoes pounded on the ground. It beat in sync with her heartbeat. She had to get home. She had to get back to her family. She reached the ocean. Pulling her water orb in front of her she summoned a wave to pull her back to her dad and crew. Yet only a small wave rolled up to the shore. She growled and tried again and again. Each time a wave came up it was only small. No way it would get her anywhere near where she wanted to go. Then suddenly, her water orb flashed and a ten foot wave rolled up on her. Before she could react, the wave crashed down on her. Her body slammed against the ground. The wave rolled back to the ocean. Lami coughed and spit salty water out of her mouth. Pulling herself off the ground she headed down the beach to try and find a ship she could use. The minutes past. The sun started to go down. Her legs throbbed from all the walking she did. And no ship came in sight. "Where the heck am I? What island doesn't have a harbor or a single ship?"

A cool sea breeze drew over her skin, causing her to shiver. Looking over the island she tried to figure out what she should do. It would be getting dark soon. She needed some shelter. And so far the only building she seen was the one she came from. Where she was at the moment all she could see was a forest. "Just great. Guess I'm sleeping outside tonight."

She headed into the woods. The trees were larger than she was use to. Several had their roots halfway out of the ground, giving plenty of space to sleep under them. So she walked to the closest one and entered it. Gathering up some small twigs and branches she started a fire then used her earth orb to pull vines around the roots to give herself cover from the cool wind and anyone who might pass by. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she stared into the fire, wondering how furious her dad was right now.

...

Law dropped to his knees when his little girl vanished before his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Lami was gone. And there was no way he could even start to know where to look for her.

"What happened?" Penguin asked.

"How did she...she's couldn't have..." Shachi stuttered.

"I can't smell her scent anymore," Bepo said. "It's like she completely disappeared."

"Don't say that!" Shachi and Penguin snapped.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head.

"Captain, how is this possible?" Ika asked.

"Was it something to do with her orbs?" Fugu added. "Did she do this to herself?"

"No." Law shook his head. "She's never done anything like this before. Besides, she was scared. She had no clue what was happening."

"So what do we do now?" Shachi asked.

"We..." Law started. But he stopped. He had no idea what he should do. Since he had no idea where she went or who took her he had no idea where to go or who to look for. Would she come back here if she escaped? Should they go look for her anyway? He gritted his teeth and punched the ground. "When I find whoever took her I'm going to torture them half to death and back again a thousand times over until I decided they had enough then finally chop them into tiny pieces until they die."

The whole crew stood in silence. They all greeted with their captain. No matter what happened they were going to get their little girl back.

...

Lami woke up the next morning to find her fire had dwindled to cinders. With a sigh upon remembering where she was she sat up. Summoning her earth orb she tried to create something to eat but nothing happened. Her orb vanished. "Just great. I'm unable to use my orbs, I don't have any weapons on me, and now I'm going to starve." Another sigh. "I wonder how hard it will be to sneak into that school or whatever and get something to eat."

She sat there for several minutes. Her stomach grumbled, demanding for food. With no other option she got up and left her makeshift home. Slipping back to the ocean she made her way back to the school. But she didn't go right up to it. She hung back, hidden in the trees so she could observe the school. Several other students were out on the grounds. There didn't appear to be anywhere she could slip in unnoticed here. Disappearing back into the shadows of the trees, she worked her way around the school in hopes to find someway inside. One full circle and she dropped to the ground with a heavy, defeated sigh. "There's too many people here. I can't even scale up the stone walls of this place. What am I going to do?"

"For starters you could eat," a girl said.

Lami whipped around. Standing there was a blonde hair girl. Lami rose and readied herself for a fight.

"There is no need for that." The girl giggled before shoving her hands forward. "Here. Eat."

Lami dropped her eyes down to the girl's hands. There was an apple and a banana in them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you more," she said. "If I had I would have drawn more suspicions to myself. Though that wouldn't have been much different than any other day."

"Huh?" Lami tilted her head. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Perhaps." She smiled. "Then perhaps not. Either way you don't need to fear me. I am your friend."

"Did that old man send you after me?" Lami asked with a glare.

"Headmaster Dumbledore? He did not," she said. "I came on my own. I saw you yesterday. You looked rather upset. I tried to find you last night but it was like you were a leaf on the wind."

"A leaf on the wind?"

"You floated off with it."

"You're so weird."

"Maybe. Here. Eat this. You'll feel better." The girl jutted the fruit towards Lami. "I am Luna Lovegood."

Lami took the fruit. "Trafalgar Lami."

"Trafalgar? What kind of name is that?" Luna asked.

"It's my dad's last name," Lami said.

"Oh! So your name is Lami," Luna said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lami peeled the banana and took a bite. "Thank's for the food."

"I hope you like it. I didn't know what you would eat," Luna said.

"This is fine," Lami said. "I'll take any food given to me. I was taught not to waste food."

"That is a good lesson." Luna pulled her skirt to her legs and squatted down. "I would ask if you're here for the school's magic program but after seeing you yelling at the headmaster I assume that's not the case."

"It's not," Lami said. "He forced me here. I hate him."

"Don't be like that," Luna said. "He is really kind."

"I don't see him that way," Lami said. "He can rot in the hottest depths of h-"

"Surely you don't mean that," Luna said cutting her off.

"I do. My dad and crew are going to come here and kill him for taking me," Lami said. Anger flared up inside of her. Her hand pressed the banana into her palm, smashing it up some.

"Crew?" Luna tilted her head.

"I'm a pirate," Lami said. "My dad is the captain of the Heart Pirates."

"Interesting," Luna said. "I've never met a pirate before. Though I'm afraid they won't be able to come here."

"What do you mean?" Lami looked up at her.

"This island is protected by a magical barrier. Only those with magic or a letter of entry are allowed to come here," Luna said.

"Magic? You mean that..." Lami trailed of. Tears leaked over her eyes. "I won't be able to see my dad and family again?"

"Don't cry." Luna reached out and brushed Lami's tears away. "They can still come."

"How?" Lami looked at her.

"The way you were brought here," Luna said. "Though the retrieval spell."

"Retrieval spell? What are you talking about? Can you do it?" Lami asked.

"No, I am not a water or wind wielder," Luna said. "I cannot cast that spell."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Lami asked.

"We all here have the element orbs," Luna said. "But we all do not wield all four of them. Only very powerful wielders can do that."

"But I'm not..." Lami dropped her eyes to the ground. It wasn't possible.

"I take it from your expression that you have all four?"

Lami nodded.

"Then you must be very special indeed," Luna said. "With a very special magic."

"Don't say that. I'm not...I don't have..." Lami started. But she was unable to finish. She really had no idea who she was or where she came from. Her body shivered. This place was starting to look like it had the answers to her past. She always thought of her abilities like a devil fruit. It was a power not a magic. But now she wasn't sure what to think.

"Lami, I have no idea why you came here like you did but I believe the headmaster brought you here for a reason," Luna said. "You really should go talk to him."

"I don't to talk to him," Lami said. "I want to be back with my family."

"Well, the only way that is possible is through the headmaster," Luna said.

Lami gritted her teeth.

"Come with me. I will take you to him." Luna held out her hand.

Lami looked at her. Her silvery blue eyes held an innocence that she had never seen before. She knew, somehow, that she could trust this Luna Lovegood. With no other choice, she placed her hand in the blonde's hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. Luna lead her back to the school and inside. Her eyes roamed over the walls and pictures. The pictures were of people she didn't recognise and of landscapes. And they were somehow moving. Before long Luna had led her up a set of stone stairs and to a wooden door. She gulped. She could feel the man's power behind the door.

Luna reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled but familiar voice said.

Luna opened the door and pulled Lami inside.

"Ah, Miss P-Trafalgar," Dumbledore said. "It's good to see you again."

"Maybe for you," Lami said. Looking around the room she found a lot of books, several different shaped bottles, and a strange looking bird on a perch.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Luna said. "Lami would like her to go home to her family."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Dumbledore said.

Lami growled at him.

"But I will bring them here," he said.

"What?" Lami asked.

"You all were suppose to come here," Dumbledore said. "I have no idea why the spell only brought you."

"See? As I told you," Luna said.

"Then bring them here!" Lami demanded.

"Of course, Miss Trafalgar." Dumbledore waved his hand at his orbs. They were glowing. His wind orb had the wind whipping around it like it wanted to go somewhere but an invisible force was holding it back. "I am working on that right now. I'm afraid it's being far more difficult than it should be. It might be a while before they will get here."

"Would it be all right if she stayed with me then?" Luna asked. "I could show her around the school. She could even sit in class with me."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said. "You have my permission to escort her."

"Wonderful!" Luna cheered and clapped her hands.

Lami lifted an eyebrow at the girl beside her. Never before had she met anyone like her. She got the feeling things were going to be far more interesting here than she first thought or wanted to admit. "How long will it be until they are here?"

"It's hard to say," Dumbledore said.

"Give it an educated guess." Lami frowned.

"A couple hours to a couple days," Dumbledore said.

Lami's heart sank. She had no choice but to accept it and let it go.

"Shall we get going?" Luna asked.

"Fine." Lami turned and headed out of the room with her new _friend_.

 **Finally! I got another chapter done! T.T Remember this is a magic AU so a lot of the Harry Potter world is going to be different.**


	16. Fathers, Daughters, & Decisions

Fathers, Daughters, & Decisions

"And this is my room," Luna said.

Lami glanced around the room. The style was old. It wasn't really a surprise. This entire building was inside of an old castle. Still they could have come up with more modern look for it. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin…you people have such strange names here."

"Maybe so." Luna shrugged. "I'm use to it. So what do you think? Would you or do you think you might be interested in staying here?"

"Absolutely not." Lami shook her head. "I'm not staying here. I won't. I want to stay with my family. And that's what I'm going to do."

"But you need to get your magic under control," Luna said.

"I can do that on my own," Lami said.

"It's not that easy." Luna sat down on her bed. "If you lose control you could hurt or kill yourself for those around you."

"We've been doing fine on our own," Lami said.

"I do wish you would stay," Luna said. "I'd love to get to know you better. I'm fascinated with pirates."

"Why don't you just follow their journeys in the newspapers then?" Lami walked around the room, inspecting it, trying to envision herself in this place. She couldn't. All she could see was her dad and family sailing across the seas.

"We don't get newspapers on pirates here," Luna said.

"Why?" Lami turned to the girl.

"There's no need to know about them. As I said before this place is protected by magic. They can't come here without being invited," Luna said. "Besides, there's no reason for them to come here. It's not like we have a bunch of shops for them to stock up on supplies with. We don't have taverns here at the school. And there's certainly no treasure for them to steal. I mean some people have money in the vaults and at their homes and stuff." She twisted a strand of her hair. "Or maybe I'm wrong. I don't know much about pirates after all."

"Well, from what I've seen so far pirates coming here would be a waste of time," Lami said. "If they did come it would be to just mess the place up."

"There's nothing to worry about. We're safe for the spell. And the professors and headmaster are strong enough with their orbs. The pirates won't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Some pirates have some really strong devil fruit powers," Lami said.

"Devil fruit powers?" Luna asked.

"It's a fruit that gives the person who eats it powers. My dad has one. He can manipulate a person body inside of his Room. I've met a pirate whose body is made of rubber. One guy can manipulate metal. There're a lot of them."

"Sounds exciting." Luna clasped her hands. "I wish they would let us study pirates!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll put it on the list when a pirate crew comes and wipes you all out," Lami said.

"Don't be like that," Luna said.

"It's true though. Even if this place is protected there's still a chance that someone could invite pirates into this place," Lami said.

"Perhaps you have a point," Luna said. She jumped off the bed. "Despite that. It's time to go to class. Will you come with me? It will show you what all we do here."

Lami sighed. She really didn't want to go but what choice did she have? She still didn't know this place all that well. "Fine."

Luna squealed. Looping her arm around Lami's she pulled the pirate out of her room. The walls blurred before her until everything stilled. They had entered into a room with a lot of plants sitting around. She sat down with Luna. The rest of the students paused to take note of the new girl but never approached or spoke to her or Luna. She didn't mind. She wasn't here to make friends or small talk. A few minutes later the professor walked into the room. He paused and looked at Lami.

"You're new here," he said.

"Aren't you the smart one?" Lami frowned. The class snickered.

"This is Lami. She's a guest here today," Luna then said. "The headmaster said I could show her around. We're waiting for him to bring her family here. She's been invited to the school."

The professor scoffed. "Great. Another one. Very well. As long as she doesn't disrupt anything."

Lami glared at his back when he turned and walked to the middle of the room. "Who is that?"

"Professor Snape. He's the professor of first years who are here to learn how to control their earth orbs," Luna said.

"So you control an earth orb?" Lami asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you," Luna said. "Yes, I am an earth orb wielder."

Lami studied the girl. Though she had no idea why, she felt that an earth orb suited this girl. Her attention was drawn back to the professor. She tried to pay attention to his instructions on manipulated plants that didn't come from their orbs, but she was unable to. Her brain continued to lock onto her dad and family. She wondered where they were. And how furious her dad was with her being taken like this.

The next couple of days went like the first. Boring and dull as could be. She ended up staying with Luna. A few others students spoke to them a little bit, but Lami still wasn't interested in speaking with them. Then finally the time for her dad and family to come was here. Lami was sitting outside, staring out at the sea when Dumbledore appeared beside her.

"They'll be here any second," he said.

Lami jumped to her feet. Her heart thumped in her chest when the familiar sight of yellow appeared in her view. Her dad was coming. Her dad was here. She ran down to the beach. As she reached it, the sub glided to a stop. Instantly her dad warped onto the beach. She dove into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Lami!" Law's arms went around her. "Are you okay?!"

"I am." Lami smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Lami!" Penguin called.

She glanced around her dad to see her family running up to them. Once close enough she gave them all hugs.

"What happened to you?" Penguin asked.

"We were so worried!" Bepo said.

"You look unharmed," Shachi added.

"I am." Lami nodded. She then pointed at Dumbledore. "It's his fault. He took me from you all."

Law glared at the old man and pulled out his sword.

"I do apologize," Dumbledore said. "The spell was suppose to bring you all here."

"I don't care. No one is going to get away from taking my daughter from me!" Law stalked forward.

Dumbledore held his ground. "Even if I meant to save her life?"

Law jerked to a stop.

"As I am sure you all have noticed, this young woman is having trouble controlling her magic," Dumbledore said.

"Magic?" the crew mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Penguin asked.

"This young woman is from a magical family," Dumbledore said. "When she was just a baby her parents were attacked. Unfortunately, they didn't survive."

"What?" Shachi asked.

"Miss Potter was suppose to go to live with her only living family, the Dursleys," Dumbledore said. "However, she had vanished. And we were unable to find her."

"How can someone just vanish like that?" Bepo asked.

"We don't know," Dumbledore said. "Ever since that night we have been searching for her."

"Why?" Lami asked.

"Because the one who killed your parents is still after you," Dumbledore said. "And he will not rest until you are dead. You are the only one who's ever survived his attacks."

"That's insane," Penguin said.

"And that's why I brought you here," Dumbledore said. "You need to get control over you magic so you can face him."

"I'm doing fine on my own," Lami said.

"Miss P-Trafalgar," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I don't know what you went through while you were missing, but I assure you that you need to be here. You _need_ to learn how to properly use your magic."

"Well, I'm not. I don't have to stay here." Lami grabbed her dad's arm. "Tell him, Daddy. Tell him I'm not staying here." When he didn't reply, she looked up at him. "Daddy?"

Law sighed. "Lami, we should talk in private."

"Uh, okay." Lami blinked at him but followed obediently when he headed down the beach. They walked several minutes before she became annoyed with the silence. "Daddy, what's going on? You said you wanted to talk but your not saying anything."

"Lami, I think you need to stay here," Law said.

Lami halted in her tracks. "What?"  
Law walked a few more feet before turning to her. "Lami, you know you're having trouble with your power, uh, magic."

"Yeah, but I don't want to stay here," Lami said. "You're my family. I want to stay with you."

"I know you do." Law nodded. "But I have no idea what's going on with your orbs. You know that living a pirate life is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt over something that can be fixed."

Lami felt stung. She stumbled away from him. "But…"

"Lami, you know I love you," Law said. "And you know I wouldn't do anything that I didn't think was safe for you."

"But I don't want to stay here!" Lami yelled. She dropped to her knees. Tears poured over her eyes. "I don't want to leave you!"

"Lami." Law walked over to her. He knelt down and pulled her into his arms.

Lami latched onto him, crying in his chest. "Daddy, please…don't leave me."

"Never." Law stroked her hair. "This isn't a permanent thing. We'll see each other again. I'm sure they'll have vacations. You can come home then. And we can write to each other."

Sniffling, Lami pulled back from him.

"You don't want to hurt yourself or the crew, right?" Law asked.

Lami nodded.

"Then do it for them," Law said.

Lami thought about it. While she didn't want to stay, he had several good points. She didn't want to hurt her family. They had done so much for her. She wanted to be able to protect them. With a heavy sigh, she said, "All right."

"That's my girl." Law stroked her hair. "Let's head back then."

Lami nodded. Taking his hand when he offered it, she stood up and headed back to the crew. Everyone was waiting for them, waiting to hear what had been decided. She looked at Dumbledore. "I'll be able to go see my family?"  
"Of course." Dumbledore nodded. "This school does have breaks. And you can write to them. And, once you get strong enough, you will be able to take yourself back and forth between the school and your home. That kind of strength will take a while though. And since you and Miss Lovegood have already become friends, I'll allow you to stay with her."

Lami nodded. "Fine. I'll stay and learn how to properly control my powers or whatever they are. But I want my family to stay a few days. I'm not ready to say goodbye to them yet."

"I see no problem with that." Dumbledore nodded. "Will you all require a place to stay?"

"No." Law shook his head. "We'll stay in the sub."

"Very well. I have to get back to the school now." Dumbledore turned and walked away.

"Well, this is interesting," Shachi said.

"I can't believe we're actually going to leave her here," Ika said.

"We have to," Fugu said.

"Shut up, you stupid blowfish," Lami said. "We all know you just want to get rid of me."

"Hey! Having a break from you will be a God send!" Fugu said.

"Whatever." Lami rolled her eyes. She leaned into her dad, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt like a little girl again. She didn't want to let him go.

 **Crappy chapter. Sorry. I hit a slump. I'm not sure how I want to take this. Do I want to just make completely my own story where Voldemort comes in and they fight or should I stick a bit more with the Harry Potter storyline and have a few years pass before he comes to attack her? The second option will allow me to send Lami to Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, if I want. It would make the story longer. Thoughts?**

 **Guest: Considering how she was raised it's only nature she's going to be a bit of a brat at times.**

 **61394: Yeah, I didn't really want the pirates involved at Hogwarts. Though the option to have them come at some point is there. I'm not sure if I'll go that way though.**

 **BloodKills-Matt: Probably because she is who she is. She would be so fun to put on the Straw Hat crew for a while.**

 **Greer123: Yeah. I didn't want to go the way some do: Just kidnap 'Harry' outright.**

 **Excalibur98: Thanks. I wanted to try something different from wand waving.**


	17. Goodbyes & Beginnings

Goodbyes & Beginnings

Lami rolled over. The scent of her dad became stronger in her nose. Opening her eyes she can to face his chest. Momentarily she had almost forgotten she had gone to sleep in his bed last night. Sadness filled her own chest as her brain woke up enough to remember that today was the last day she was going to be with her family for a while. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. To stifle her cries, she rolled onto her stomach and planted her face in her pillow. Seconds afterwards her dad's hand landed on her back. She sniffled as he rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay," Law said in a soft and comforting tone he only used on her in times like this.

"I know." Lami lifted her head, resting her chin on her pillow. "I'm just already home sick. This is the first time I'm going to be away from you all. I hate just thinking about it."

"I know. But you'll get control over your magic soon enough," Law said. "And until that happens you know the headmaster will be sending you back to us during vacations."

"It's not the same," Lami said.

"Just give it a few days and things will be better," Law said. "I know you. You'll get so invested in your studies that you'll barely noticed we're gone."

"That's a lie!" Lami glared at him.

Law chuckled. "Okay. But you will feel better in a few days. Keeping busy does that. It will help keep your mind off of us."

Lami sighed. She knew he was right. She was going to do all she could to get herself prepared to travel back and forth between this school and her home. "I'm taking at least one of your hoodies."

"I figured as much." Law pushed his cover off and stood up.

"And I expect you to keep me informed about what you all are doing and planning to do," Lami said as he entered into the bathroom.

"I know." Law pushed the door closed.

"And you will _not_ go fight Doflamingo without me!" Lami raised her voice so her dad could listen to her ranting. "When you're ready to go after him I _will_ be there with you. No exceptions or excuses!"

"Only if your magic improves," Law called back. "I do not want you around him if your magic is having issues."

"I'll be prepared by that time." Lami got off the bed and started pacing the room near the bathroom. "And don't forget to write me about everything. And I mean _everything_!"

"We won't," Law said. A few minutes later he exited the bathroom. "And you had better write back."

"You know I will!" Lami ran over to him and hugged him. She breathed deeply to take in his scent as much as she could.

"Come on. Get dressed. The others will be waiting with breakfast ready." Law ran his hand over her hair before letting her go.

Lami stepped into the bathroom. She took her time. She wanted to soak in what time she had left inside of her home. Finally when she exited, her dad was completely dressed. He slipped his arms around her shoulder and led her out of his room and down to the galley. There the rest of the crew was waiting. Breakfast was spread out on the tables. "Hey, guys."

"I can't believe you're going to be away from us!" Bepo rushed over. His massive arms wrapped her in a hug. Tears poured out over his fur. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I know. I'm going to miss you all as well." Lami hugged him.

"Well, we know you're going to miss us so much so we have something that might help with that," Shachi said.

"Huh?" Still hanging in Bepo's hug, she looked over at the crew.

"We have presents for you," Penguin said. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of his spare hats.

"Pen." Lami looked at the hat.

"It's one of my spare hats," Penguin said as he placed it on her head. "I want you to have it."

"And I have a spare of sunglasses for you." Shachi held out an extra pair of sunglasses.

"That's so sweet." Lami took them from him.

"And I've put together plenty of items in this small suitcase." Ika plopped a suitcase down on the table. "You never know when you might want to prank someone."

"You're amazing, Ika." Lami smiled.

"And this is from me," Tako said holding out a wrench.

"You're giving her a wrench?" Fugu said, his eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"At least I'm giving her something practical!" Tako said.

"How is a wrench practical?" Fugu asked.

"For fending off boys and their unwanted advances." Tako took a swing with the wrench.

"A gift I approve of." Law sat down at the head of the table.

"She has magic," Fugu said.

"Yeah. But everyone here will expect her to use magic in defense," Tako said taking another swing. "They won't be expecting her to pull out something like this."

"Well," Fugu leaned back in his chair. "I can't argue with that no matter how stupid it is."

"You're just upset she's leaving." Tako frowned.

"Am not." Fugu closed his eyes, ignoring them.

"That's nice. I'll keep it with me at all times," Lami said.

"And this is from me." Bepo sat her down and handed her an oval shaped locket. "You might not like it. I didn't know what to give you."

Lami took the locket and opened it. Inside was a lock of Bepo's fur tied with a small piece of an old boiler suit that was too damaged for him to wear anymore. Tears leaked over her eyes. "I love it, Bepo."

"Really?" Bepo perked up.

"Absolutely!" Lami hugged him. "Thank you all! This will help me a lot until I can come see you again. I love you so much."

"We love you too!" The crew gathered around her, but for Law and Fugu.

"You still baby her far too much." Fugu scoffed.

"Oh hush! You better change that attitude of yours." Lami frowned at him. "I'm going to be coming back ever stronger. And if you're still a jerk I'm going to kick your butt."

"That remains to be seen," Fugu said with a smirk.

Lami rolled her eyes. Sitting down they started eating. When she was done she went back to her room to gather up some stuff she wanted to keep with her and then stopped by her dad's room to grab one of his hoodies. Stepping out of the room she was met by her dad. His arm went around her shoulders again before he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm very proud of you, sweet girl," Law said.

"I love you so much." Lami hugged him.

"Come on." Law tugged her towards the stairs. They headed up. The crew was waiting for them on the deck before they descended down to the island. As they got there Dumbledore flashed into sight.

"What do you want?" Lami asked.

"I have a little gift for you all," Dumbledore said.

"Oh?" Law eyed the man carefully.

"As promised, I give you the ability to write to each other." Dumbledore waved his hand in the air. "With this spell I grant you the ability to write back and forth."

"What's he doing?" Ika asked.

"Clean out your ears." Fugu shook his head.

"He's giving us the ability to write to Lami," Tako said.

A greyish blue light gathered around Dumbledore's hand. It floated over to the pirates. It swirled around them before gathering in front of their hands.

Lami blinked as a piece of greyish blue paper appeared in her hands and her crew's. "What is this?"

"The books you will be writing on," Dumbledore said.

"A book?" Lami frowned. "It's just a book. How can we write to each other like this?"

"It only looks like a simple book," Dumbledore said. "But the supply is endless. I know some people like keeping letters to read again and again. I figured you'd want that option as well. Each of your family member can write to you in their own book. And you can write to them as a whole or individually."

Lami nodded. She did want that.

"What if someone tries to steal it?" Law asked.

"They will find they won't be able to," Dumbledore said. "This spell only allows those it's cast over to use the books. You have nothing to worry about with that."

"What about pens?" Penguin asked.

"You may use whatever pen or pencil or quill you'd like," Dumbledore said.

"Great." Lami tucked the book into her suitcase.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. But it's not like I have much choice at this point in time. So let's get on with it already." She turned to her family. "I already miss you all."

The crew gathered around her. They took turns hugging her then hugging her again before finally saying their farewells.

"Do your best," Penguin said.

"You've got this," Shachi said.

"We believe in you," Ika said.

"Kick their magical butts!" Tako smiled.

"And be careful," Bepo added. "Don't over do it."

"And above all behave yourself," Law said.

"I will. Well, as much as pirate-ly possible." Lami grinned. The crew smiled back. They all knew she was going to cause some trouble at some point in time. She was a pirate after all.

Law rolled his eyes at her made up word before hugging her again.

After yet another round of hugging Lami, the pirates finally pulled themselves away. Bepo continued to cry as he climbed up the ladder. Lami watched. Her heart ached with each passing second she watched her crew climb upon their home. All too soon her home was pulling away from the island. She sucked in her breath. A cool, smooth hand slipped into hers.

"It'll be okay," Luna said. "I promise it will be."

All Lami could do was nod. Like Law had said. She just needed time to adjust to not having her family around.

"Shall we go now?" Luna asked. "You're only going to make yourself sick standing here."

Lami exhaled, finally noticing she could no longer see the sub. A breeze blew, cooling off the tears on her cheeks that she hadn't even noticed were there. Brushing them away she nodded. "Okay. Let's get back to your room."

" _Our_ room," Luna said.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Lami said finally noticing Dumbledore had disappeared at some point. "My room just took off with out me."

"I would one day like to see your home." The two girls turned, gathered up Lami's stuff, and headed up to the school.

"I probably should have shown it to you while they were here," Lami said.

"It's quite all right," Luna said. "You were stressed. Maybe I could go with you some day when you go home for a break?"

"Maybe. I'll have to ask my dad," Lami said. "It's dangerous on a pirate ship after all."

"I do believe I shall be fine," Luna said. "I have my magic after all. And by the time our first break comes we'll have grown even stronger."

"I'll ask him when I write to him tonight," Lami said.

"You are going to write him already?" Luna asked.

"Of course I am!" Lami said with firm determination. "Just watch me! I'm going to write him and the crew every single day! Maybe even twice a day! And they will write me back!"

"Such confidence." Luna laughed. "With that attitude you'll improve in your magic in no time at all."

"I hope so," Lami said. "There's some things I need to do and I can't do them while being here."

"And what is that?" Luna asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My dad has a fight that he has to take care of," Lami said. "He still has to get stronger before entering into that fight. I just want to be there to help him."

"I see," Luna said. "Well, I hope things work out for you."

"Yeah." Lami looked up at the school that was going to be her temporary home. "I hope so too."

 **Okay. Gonna try working on this again. But it comes second to other work since fanfics don't generate money for anyone.**


End file.
